


The Not So Ugly Duckling

by pandatypewriter



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandatypewriter/pseuds/pandatypewriter
Summary: Youngjae didn't understand why Himchan hyung had forced him to dress like a piece of trash when he went to work. But Himchan kept repeating his hyung's words that it was for Youngjae's own good to look like a bloated platypus. Youngjae had thought that was complete and utter bull until he met CEO Jung Daehyun. Prince of Jung Corporations. A business genius at the young age of 27 with a handsome face and copious amounts of charisma that would put a Kpop idol to shame. The only downside was his habit of sleeping around with any pretty man or woman he could get his hands on and Youngjae was about to find out about that habit first hand, despite Himchan's defense system.





	1. The Ugly Duckling Meets the Wolf

Youngjae sighed, clutching onto his suitcase closely as he approached the large intimidating, metallic building glittering before him. Jung Corporations. One of the leading developers of medicine, technology, and whatever else this company could get a stock in. Never in his wildest dreams did Youngjae think he would be working here. After all he was a measly researcher that just finished getting his PhD (Memories of his dissertation still haunting him). He didn’t ever expect to be within 100 feet of Jung Corporations let alone do his postdoc in one of their research labs. He had to remember to thank Himchan for hooking him up with such a great deal. Well... he guess the older did owe him for all those times he had to drive his hyung’s butt home from the bar. Sometimes Youngjae really questioned how Himchan ended up being the head researcher at Jung Corporations with him being such a diva at times.  
   
“Shit!” Youngjae glanced down at his watch, noticing that time had flew and he was late to his first day of work. He blamed the Seoul traffic. Cause seriously, like what the actual hell. Youngjae quickly walked through the pristine, polished building (slowing down every now and then so that people didn't look at him like a madman). Speaking of mad man, Youngjae quickly spotted himself in one of the extremely well polished windows and grimaced at his appearance. He looked like a potato...not even the nice ones that become french fries. No, he was like the spud that got left behind. His hair was all out of sorts, as if he was attacked by a band of ravage squirrels, large thick glasses covered his doe eyes (though the lenses were not prescription), and he looked like he threw on a Hefty trash bag over his frame. Never in his right mind would he willingly dress like this, but he had to. If he wanted the job anyways. Himchan had one condition of bringing Youngjae into company. An odd condition, but one in which Youngjae had to comply nonetheless.   
   
_“Yeeeaaaahhh, so all of this,” Himchan leaned back into his chair, pointing his finger at Youngjae and gestured to the younger boy’s entire frame. “Gots’ to go.”_  
   
“What?” Youngjae furrowed his brows, confused at his hyungs words.   
   
“You’re too good-looking right now. We got to ugly you up.” Himchan tapped his chin, contemplating on how to make the handsome young man before him look like a sack of rocks.  
   
“Why, hyung? You jealous?” Youngjae flashed Himchan a cocky smirk, causing the elder to scoff and roll his eyes.  
   
“As if. You wish you had 1/10 the beauty I have,” Himchan scoffed before going back into serious mode. “I’m serious, Youngjae. If you want to do your post-doc at Jung Corporations under my watch then you have to look like roadkill.”  
   
“And why is that? Is there a rule against having good-looking people in the company?” Youngjae scoffed, rolling his eyes as he ran his fingers through his neatly combed hair.   
   
“Pffft, if that was a rule than I wouldn’t be working there,” Himchan snorted. “No, it’s not that...it’s just…trust your hyung, okay? It’s for your own good trust me.”   
   
“I swear if this is some sort of prank…” Youngjae muttered under his breath as he raced up the stairs, not wanting to risk being even more late by taking the elevator. 

* * *

  
“Ah~!” The woman let out one more orgasmic scream before resting her forehead against Daehyun’s shoulder. “T-that was amazing~” Her breathy voice fanning the skin of Daehyun’s neck as she peeled herself from Daehyun’s body.  
   
“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Daehyun smirked, readjusting his pants and placing his belt back on. The woman looked over shoulder as she shimmied her panties back on her form, giving him a sly smile knowing that Daehyun was staring at her butt.   
   
“My husband and I look forward to doing business with you.” She smirked, fixing her lipstick and makeup.   
   
“Of course, Jung Corporations looks forward to furthering our partnership with your company,” Daehyun leaned forward, flashing the woman his pearly white teeth. “Be sure to tell your husband I said ‘hi.’”  
   
“Will do.” She winked as she slung her pricey Vincent Camuto purse over her shoulder and exited Daehyun’s office.  
   
Daehyun let out a content sigh as he leaned back into his chair, lifting his arms above his head for a nice stretch. He stretched his neck muscles side to side before cracking his knuckles. He always enjoyed early morning sex. It was like having a cup of coffee before work. It’s even better when his partner does all the work while he sits and enjoys. He let out a small yawn as he began pulling up the paperwork for the partnership with Solar Flare Entertainments. He thought it would be an interesting idea to have an entertainment industry under the company’s belt. Plus his father wouldn’t object as long as he received money.   
   
“I see your meeting with CEO Lee’s wife went well.” Secretary Moon peeked into Daehyun’s office, hoping that the man was decent. Fortunately he was.   
   
“Of course, have I ever not pleased a woman? Or man?” Daehyun chuckled as Jongup let out a sigh. “You seemed stressed. I know a great way to get rid of that stress.” Daehyun licked his lips eyeing his secretary. Jongup stared at him with a blank face.  
   
“Are you a rabbit or something?” Jongup sighed, not falling for Daehyun’s seductive nature. Jongup would admit that his boss was very attractive with his muscular physique, perfectly tan skin, pillowy plush lips, and that darn sexy mole under his eye. But he had known Daehyun since they were kids, his good looks and suave words had no effect on him. Daehyun knew of this of course. He just had a kick teasing the shorter, muscular man.   
   
“Pfft, I’m as cute as one, right?” Daehyun playfully began doing aegyo, his voice jumping up a few octaves.  
   
“Please don’t ever do that again or I might have to wash my eyes and ears with bleach.” Jongup sighed, rubbing his temples. How Daehyun was the older one, Jongup would never know.   
   
“Ouch that hurts. And I thought we were buddies?” Daehyun mocked pain as he got up from his seat, preparing to head to a meeting with board of directors. It seems they wanted an update on the upcoming projects and his oh so lovely bitch of a step-mother always loved to check up on him. “So what is the plan for today?”  
   
“After the board meeting, you have to go to lunch with the CEO of Infinite Industries, and then you have a webcam meeting with some of the foreign investors. And then we have to go the venue to check if everything is ready for our product announcement party.” Jongup flipped through his notebook once more to make sure he didn’t miss anything.  
   
“Finished meeting with the foreign investors already, they seemed quite please with our work on upgrading nanotechnology to efficiently repair large scale equipment and computers. They even connected me to some factories that are willing to produce the parts at a fraction of the cost.” Daehyun flashed Jongup a cocky smirk, knowing how amazing he was that even Jongup couldn’t deny it.  
   
“I don’t understand how someone with so much business savvy can be such a man whore…” Jongup scrunched his eyebrows, genuinely confused at how odd the world worked to give Daehyun such an incredible business savvy mind, yet gave him a libido that would bring a porn star to shame.   
   
“It’s a talent.” Daehyun shrugged before chuckling as Jongup scrunched up his face further in deep contemplation as to whether it was really a talent or a curse that Daehyun possessed.   
   
“OOMPH!” Daehyun jumped at the sudden impact as the young man before him stumbled into his arms. “Ack! Jesus Christ, I’m sorry!” Youngjae squealed, realizing that not only was he late, but also bulldozing over people.  
   
Daehyun looked at the young man that was still in his arms, examining his features. He let out a bored huff of air at the sight. “Just watch where you’re going.” Daehyun grunted, pushing the young man off him. Boooooooorrrrrriiiiinnnngggg. Daehyun didn’t have the time to play with ugly things. From the young boy’s thick glasses to his rag of a sweater. Everything screamed ‘Not fuckable!’  
   
“Uh sorry again!” Youngjae shouted as Daehyun and Jongup walked past him, not even giving a second glance. “Well isn’t he an ass…” Youngjae grumbled before running off to meet with Himchan.  
   
“I also don’t understand how you get so many clients with that nasty attitude of yours.” Jongup sighed, feeling sorry for the young boy they just encountered.   
   
“I’m only nasty to things that I don’t find worth my time,” Daehyun rolled his eyes. “I can’t be nice to everyone, I’m not some damn charity.” 

* * *

  
“You’re late.” Himchan glared as Youngjae stumbled into the lab.   
   
“Well who the hell told you to give me vague instructions.” Youngjae growled. “What the hell does ‘Lab somewhere on the 3rd or 4th floor. Look for the door that says Himchan on it.’ even mean!? Do you realize how big this actual building is!?” Youngjae panted, running around all day tuckered him out.   
   
“Awww, my poor dongsang~” Himchan teased, pinching the younger’s chubby cheeks. Youngjae hissed at Himchan, slapping his hand away. “Well I’ll forgive since you since you listened to my instructions. You look like absolute garbage, congrats!”  
   
“Uhg, I still don’t understand why I have to dress like this.” Youngjae pouted, not happy that he basically looked like a hybrid between a rock and a bruised potato.   
   
“Trust me, Youngjae. It’s for you safety,” Himchan placed a sympathetic hand on Youngjae’s shoulder. “Anyways, let me give you a tour of the lab!” Himchan flashed him a bright grin, showing the boy his workstation, fume hood, where the chemicals were stored, etc.   
   
“Wow! This lab is freaking huge!” Youngjae stared in awe, excited like a child in a toy store at all the exciting lab equipment and gadgets.  
   
“Haha of course! This isn’t some rinky dinky college lab like in our graduate school days,” Himchan chuckled at how cute Youngjae looked staring at everything with such bright starry eyes. “Anyways, our current project is this,” Himchan pulled out a small bag of pills from his pocket showing it Youngjae. “DNA based medication. Using the patient's genetic code to pinpoint which proteins and molecules to optimize or to destroy,” Himchan smirked, tossing the bag to Youngjae. “We’re just about done, but there are some kinks that I need your help in fixing. So far the medication is too unstables, degrades before it reaches the circulatory system for absorption.”   
   
“And you want me to find a way to stabilize it?” Youngjae raised a brow.  
   
“Bingo! Aren’t you the smart cookie!” Himchan grinned, tapping the boy’s button nosed. Youngjae scrunched his face at the action, making a fake puke noise. “Anyways, today you can just get a feel for how the lab is like. Tomorrow, actual work will begin. Zelo!” Himchan gesture towards a tall, slender boy.  
   
The tall boy nearly towered over Youngjae and Youngjae could have sworn that the boy was older than him if it wasn’t for his baby face….not that Youngjae could say anything about that either. He was starting to get tired of showing his ID every time he went out drinking.   
   
“You needed something, hyung?” Zelo looked at Himchan confused before turning his attention to Youngjae. “Who’s this?”  
   
“This is our new researcher. Zelo, Youngjae. Youngjae, Zelo,” Youngjae extended his hand towards the boy, who happily grabbed it and gave it a solid shake. A bright, innocent smile adorned the boy’s face. Youngjae had to keep himself from biting the boy’s cheek. Youngjae always had a soft spot for soft, squishy things and Zelo was the definition of soft and squishy. Despite being the size of a tree. “Zelo here is our intern. If you have any questions you can always ask him.”  
   
“Yep! I answer the questions Himchan hyung is too lazy to-” Zelo was cut off by a light smack in the back of the head, courtesy of Himchan. Zelo pouted, face scrunched in slight pain as he rubbed the back of head.   
   
“Don’t forget I’m older than you, you cheeky brat,” Himchan sneered. “Anyways, you can ask Zelo for anything. And also, be sure to dress like how you are today, everyday you go to work, got it?”  
   
“You still haven’t given me a good reason as to why Himchan. Like stop with the vague ‘it’s for your own good’ bull.” Youngjae let out an exasperated sigh. He did not like the idea of looking like a hot mess everyday of his working life (here anyways). He longed to neatly style his hair back, wear nice button ups and sweaters. But noooooo, Himchan just had to be weird and not let him have any of that.   
   
“But it is!” Himchan dramatically flailed his arms in the air. “You’re my beloved dongsang! I have to protect you from-”  
   
“Himchan!” Himchan jumped at the sound of his name. An arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer to a muscular suited frame. “How is my favorite researcher?”  
   
Youngjae examined the man, trying to figure out where he saw him before. Two minutes into deep contemplation when the light bulb finally lit. It was the man he bumped into! But this time his expression was much more pleasant than when he had met him. Youngjae then turned his attention to the shorter man, recognizing him from the previous incident as well. The two made brief eye contact, Youngjae flashing him a polite smile in which Jongup returned a little awkwardly. Youngjae didn’t know why but the young secretary exuded this aura of a lost puppy that made Youngjae’s parental instincts go wild.   
   
“Just showing the new employee around, CEO Jung.” Himchan forced a smile as he peeled Daehyun’s arm off his shoulder.   
   
“Oh we have a new employee!” Daehyun’s eyes shined brightly with curiosity until his eyes met with Youngjae’s. “Oh….” He gave Youngjae a once over, remembering him from the hallway incident. “Anyways!” Daehyun redirected his attention to Himchan. Youngjae’s sneered, not appreciating Daehyun treating him as if he was a piece of trash. So what if he looked like trash!? He was trash with feelings. Youngjae didn’t care if Daehyun was his CEO….well that was a lie. He cared, but not enough that he would tolerate such rudeness. Youngjae took a deep breath, knowing that he would never get an opportunity like this ever again and the last thing he wanted to do was piss of the man who was signing his check. Even if he was an asshole. “I don’t have anything to do this evening, so let’s go drinking, Channie!” Daehyun pinched the elder’s cheek, causing Himchan to attempt to bite his finger off.   
   
“And why would I want to do that?” Himchan cocked a brow.  
   
“Awww, Channie don’t be like that. We had such wonderful memories together, ya know.” Himchan scoffed in disbelief at Daehyun’s brashness.   
   
“All the more reason I don’t want to go.” Himchan spat, pushing Daehyun further away from him.   
   
“Even if I can get you a meeting with that CEO Bang?” Daehyun smirked the moment he saw Himchan stiffen at his words. Hooked, lin,e and sinker. “Ya know, he is really handsome. That deep voice of his too. Who knows who might jump on that train.”   
   
“I’ll go,” Himchan announced, not letting this golden opportunity go to waste. “On one condition.”  
   
“What?” Daehyun raised a brow, wondering what Himchan could possibly conjure up.   
   
“He has to come with us.” Himchan pointed at Youngjae who stared at him in disbelief.   
   
“What?!” Youngjae’s jaw fell wide open at Himchan had basically used him as a sacrificial lamb.   
   
Daehyun looked at over at Youngjae once more, letting out a dissatisfied sigh. Oh how much Youngjae wanted to punch the asshole. Daehyun shrugged, weighing out the cons and pros. “Sure, whatever.”   
   
“Fine! I’ll see you tonight! Now scee-dat so I can get some work done unlike a certain CEO.” Himchan hissed, shooing Daehyun out of the lab.  
   
“Are you going to?” Zelo voiced, his question aiming directly at Jongup.  
   
“Yeah, someone has to watch over Daehyun unfortunately.” Jongup gave Zelo a soft smile before heading off to follow Daehyun. A soft blush dusted Zelo’s cheeks. Something that did not go unnoticed by Youngjae. Youngjae stifled his giggle, not wanting to embarrass the younger.   
   
“Oh Youngjae!” Himchan called as he went through his piles of his papers at his desk.  
   
“What now Himchan?” Youngjae sighed, quite exhausted from the hectic day.   
   
“Be sure to look like a piece of shit tonight too.”   


 


	2. The Wolf Seduces the Chipmunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....Youngjae reached into Daehyun’s back pocket, hoping to find the keys to the apartment. “If you wanted to touch my ass you could have just asked.” Daehyun looked up and smirked at Youngjae.
> 
> “As if,” Youngjae scoffed. “I’d rather grope cantaloupes.” He sneered as he found the key card and swiped in..... 
> 
> .....“You ruined my fun in the parking lot. I need some compensation,” Daehyun leaned down so that his lips were mere inches from Youngjae’s. “You’re not really my type. Not cute. Not sexy. But hey I’m buzzed enough and plus if I close my eyes it doesn’t matter does it?” Daehyun had a coy grin on his lips....

**Warning: Cussing and slight sexy time**

* * *

Youngjae groaned, adjusting himself in the oversized sweatshirt he decided to wear to the bar Himchan practically forced him to go to. He felt uncomfortable wearing such a large piece of fabric when his frame was rather slender. At the moment he looked like a bloated whale, which was exactly what Himchan wanted him to look like. He scratched his head furiously, trying to understand why in God’s name would Himchan want him to dress this way. Back in his graduate school days, Himchan was the one who told him to throw away his nerdiness and start exploiting his natural good-looks. Himchan was the one that forced the poor boy to get an entire wardrobe change and read up on how to turn from nottie to hottie in 10 minutes. And just when Youngjae was starting to get used and enjoy his new look, Himchan tells him he needs to go back to being a potato rock. Youngjae shook his head in dismay, making a mental note to interrogate his hyung (once he was drunk enough that is).   
   
“Get in loser, we’re heading to the bar.” Himchan rolled down the window of his neatly polished red mercedes convertible, a smirk plastered on his face. Zelo peeked from the passenger seat and gave Youngjae a wave along with a bright smile.   
   
Youngjae rolled his eyes before heading into the passenger seat of Himchan’s car. “It took you long enough.”  
   
“I have to look my best for all the hotties at the bar you know,” Himchan scoffed, before giving Youngjae a once over. “Awww, my precious little dongsaeng! You listened to me!” Himchan pulled Youngjae into an attempted hug, but the younger refused and pushed him away.   
   
“You still haven’t told me why I have to go through this ordeal!” Youngjae practically shrieked as he flapped his arms up and down, revealing how ridiculous he looked.   
   
“Can’t you just trust your hyung?” Himchan pouted, mock hurt at Youngjae’s words.  
   
“No.” Zelo and Youngjae said in unison, causing Himchan’s face to scrunch up.  
   
“You bitches…” Himchan grumbled as he sped down the street towards the bar.

* * *

  
“Looks like the main event has arrived!” Daehyun snickered as Himchan, Youngjae, and Zelo waltzed into the bar. Food was already set at the table and Youngjae could feel his mouth water at the sight of bulgogi sizzling on the grill.   
   
“I’m the main event, but you’re the one who’s paying.” Himchan smirked, but immediately froze when he saw the other man sitting at their table.  
   
“Mr. Kim, it’s nice to see you again.” The man flashed Himchan a gummy smile, melting the sassy diva’s heart to putty.   
   
“Uh H-hello CEO Bang,” Himchan shyly waved. “You can just call me Himchan you know.”  
   
“Then you can just call me Yongguk, okay?” He grinned, pulling out the chair beside him for Himchan to sit. Himchan happily complied.   
   
A sly grin spread across Youngjae’s face. He knew his best friend oh so well. Himchan never ever got flustered. Not for any man or woman. Youngjae looked up at Zelo and nudged his head towards the direction of the two men for an explanation. Zelo leaned down, whispering to ensure that only Youngjae could hear his words.   
   
“Himchan met him when Jung Corporations and Bang Industries worked on a joint project. He’s been head over heels since.” Zelo chuckled seeing as how his usual slave driver of a hyung became mush in front of CEO Bang. Youngjae opened his mouth and nodded his head in slight shock. He knew the last few times he talked to Himchan and brought about the subject of dating the elder would purposely redirect the question. Who would have thought it was because the man was smitten.  
   
“Zelo!” Daehyun called over, gesturing for the tall young boy to sit next to him.   
   
“It’s okay CEO Jung, I’ll just sit next to Jong-”  
   
“Nonsense!” Daehyun tugged on Zelo’s arm, pulling the boy to sit next to him. “Sit with me. And call me Daehyun. We’re at a bar, not work,” Daehyun grinned, leaning in closer to inspect the boy. “Your facial features are getting more sharp, Zelo. Before you know it you’ll have all the girls wanting a piece of you.” Daehyun cocked a mischievous brow, admiring Zelo’s tall slender figure and pretty face.  
   
Youngjae scoffed and rolled his eyes. Of course the jerkface, wouldn’t acknowledge his existence. Youngjae didn’t know if  Daehyun had some sort of beef with him or something. He barely knew the guy for God’s sake! But ever since the two met in the hall, Daehyun could give a rat’s ass about Youngjae. Perhaps it was because he was a new employee? Or because he used connections to get his job? Either way it annoyed him like hell that his existence wasn’t even being acknowledged.   
   
“You can sit here if you like.” Youngjae turned his attention to the quiet muscular man who suddenly appeared beside him. Jongup smiled at Youngjae, opening the seat for him.  
   
“Thanks, uh-”  
   
“Jongup.” Jongup smiled once more as Youngjae sat beside him. Youngjae didn’t know why, but he felt like he automatically liked the shorter muscular man. He wasn’t noisy and boisterous like Himchan or Daehyun. Plus he was polite and had this feel of innocence to him like Zelo.   
   
“I’m Youngjae, nice to meet you.” Youngjae extended his hand which Jongup happily shook.  
   
“You’re new right? How do you like the company so far?” Jongup attempted small talk. He was never good with words (only when it came time to scold Daehyun that he was as eloquent as Shakespeare).   
   
“Pretty good,” Youngjae smiled politely. Youngjae wasn’t much of the social type either. He wasn’t a shut in, but he was never good at breaking the ice. Who was? Daehyun’s boisterous laughter interrupted his thoughts. Daehyun whose arm was now slung around Zelo’s frame was poking the younger’s cheek. Zelo’s face as a red as a tomato from being teased. “Is he always like that?” Youngjae kept his voice low.  
   
Jongup sighed. “Unfortunately yes…especially since Zelo falls under his type…” Jongup kept the last part to a small murmur that was barely audible. Youngjae’s face scrunched in confusion, unable to catch the last part of Jongup’s words. Jongup glanced at Youngjae, however, and took in his appearance, letting out a sigh of relief. “You should be fine though.” Youngjae still stared at the man confused as to what he meant.   
   
“Oh and this is my dongsaeng, Youngjae!” Himchan gestured towards Youngjae whose attention was now grabbed by Himchan and Yongguk.   
   
“Oh nice to meet you, CEO Bang.” The two men stood and gave a polite handshake and smile.  
   
“Please, just call me Yongguk. We’re not doing a business deal right now,” Yongguk’s low laughter filled Youngjae’s ears and he understood how Himchan could become addicted to hearing that low voice and chuckle. “I’ve heard from Himchan that you’ve just finished your Phd in Biochemistry and Organic Chemistry. Congratulations.”  
   
“Thank you,”  A small blush crept on Youngjae’s cheeks. He wasn’t a big fan of flaunting his achievements….okay, who was he kidding, he loved to flaunt, but to avoid looking like a douche he kept it down to a minimum. “Congratulations on establishing a safe water system for villages in Uganda. I read the paper about how your team engineered a bacteria that’s able to filter water, but not harm humans when ingested. I have to say that it was fascinating!”  
   
“Thank you.” Yongguk chuckled, already liking the young boy.   
   
“Enough with the nerd talk!” Daehyun playfully scolded, calling the waitress to bring over a couple of beers and soju. “We’re at a bar, not a science symposium. Let’s leave work talk to another time, kay?” Daehyun smirked as he downed a cup of soju. 

* * *

  
“We should be heading home….” Jongup sighed as he noticed that everyone was beginning to get wasted. And by everyone he meant Himchan, Daehyun, and Zelo. He shook his head, knowing that he should have stopped Daehyun from handing Zelo so many drinks. Zelo was still young and hadn’t grown the aptitude of a heavy drinker.   
   
“Don’t be such a killjoy, Uppie~” Daehyun teased as he downed another cup of soju.  
   
“Stop that will you,” Jongup sighed, swiping the bottle away from the group of drunk men. “You want alcohol poisoning or something.”  
   
“Aww, don’t scold me just cause I’ve got all of little Zelo’s attention all to myself.” Daehyun lifted Zelo’s chin so that his lips were mere inches from the boy’s. Zelo, in a daze because of the alcohol, had no will to retaliate.   
   
“Hyung, your lips are so huge...how did you get them like that?” Zelo tilted his head lazily and began mushing Daehyun’s lips with his fingers.  
   
“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Daehyun began to lean in to place his lips against the innocent Zelo’s.  
   
“Enough.” Jongup quickly swiped Zelo away from Daehyun who grumbled. Zelo lazily draped his large frame on Jongup’s body.   
   
“You have so many lumps, hyung? Are you lumpy space princess?” Zelo giggled as he poked Jongup’s bicep that was pressed tightly against his button up.  
   
“Himchan~ Pay attention to me~” Daehyun whined as Himchan, drunkly glared at him. “I even invited Yongguk here just for you~”   
   
“Shut your mouth you idiot!” Himchan hissed at him. Yongguk glanced over at Himchan, a playful smirk on his face at the sudden new knowledge he received from Daehyun. “Uh he’s drunk he has no clue what-”  
   
“You didn’t tell me to shut my mouth when I was on my knees in between your-”

  
“SHUT UPPPPP!” Himchan shot up straight, boring holes into the man across from him. “Uhg, I feel like puking” Himchan’s bowels felt as if they were being flipped inside out and the sudden movement didn’t help his disposition either. “I’ll be back! And I swear Daehyun if you say another word I will-” Himchan’s words were cut off when he felt dinner begin traveling up his small intestines. He quickly covered his mouth, running towards the nearest bathroom.   
   
“Hyung!” Youngjae called concerned about his hyung’s well being. After all he was Youngjae’s ride.   
   
“I’ll go check on him.” Yongguk politely grinned at Youngjae before getting up from his seat and heading towards the bathroom. Youngjae nodded, his eyes following Yongguk’s beeline to the bathroom. A small sigh of relief left Youngjae’s lips. At least he knew that Yongguk cared about Himchan.   
   
“Hmph, how dull,” Daehyun sighed, leaning back into his chair. Youngjae stiffened, now realizing that Daehyun had ran out of prey to snatch since Himchan was in the bathroom and Zelo was being protectively held by Jongup. Youngjae was pretty good at martial arts, taking muay thai when he was younger, but he was pretty sure Daehyun had larger muscles. In a battle of strength he didn’t know if he could fend Daehyun off. He was hoping since the elder ignored him the entire night, he would continue doing so even when he was wasted. Daehyun turned and glanced at Youngjae, his expression turning bored again. “Uppie~ Why don’t you and Zelo stay over at my place? It’s late and I don’t want you guys to be out by yourself.”  
   
“No thanks.” Jongup immediately read through Daehyun’s innocent, caring facade. Daehyun tsked before leaning back in his chair again.   
   
“Agh! You guys are no fun! Come on, after a hard day of work don’t you guys want to lest loose?” Daehyun threw his hands up dramatically before exiting the bar, handing the cashier a wad of cash. Jongup sighed, shaking his head in dismay knowing that a drunk Daehyun was harder to handle than a sober one.   
   
“Youngjae,” Youngjae turned to Jongup staring at the man wide eyed. Honestly Youngjae was a bit lost. He knew that he should have stopped Himchan from drinking so much, but the giggly boy in love atmosphere Himchan built with Yongguk was basically impenetrable. Plus if Youngjae had disturbed them in anyway, he was pretty sure that Himchan would have kicked his ass. But now he had to pay the price for not risking the butt whoopin. Stuck in a bar without a way to head home. “Could you do me a huge favor and take Daehyun home?”  
   
“Ha?!” Youngjae’s mouth dropped. Why would he take Daehyun home? The man obviously doesn’t acknowledge him so how would Youngjae even attempt to bring the man home.   
   
“I would, honestly I would,” Jongup shot Youngjae a sympathetic look. “Zelo’s too wasted to take care of himself I’m afraid what Daehyun might do to him (us) if I let him alone in the backseat with him.”  
   
“And you want me to take him instead?!” Youngjae looked at him incredulously.  
   
“You’ll be fine. Trust me.” Jongup smiled, tossing Youngjae the keys to Daehyun’s car before dragging Zelo out the bar. The poor boy KOed.   
   
Youngjae vigorously scratched his head. He had been doing a lot of trusting lately. Perhaps he should be more skeptical of the people around him. He let out a huff of air and pouted, resting his chin in his palm as he eyed the door. Guessing that leaving his boss drunk on the streets wasn’t a good idea, he decided that he should be a decent human being and go get him. Youngjae pushed up his glasses and headed out of the bar.   
   
He was greeted by the harsh cold of the night, causing him to hold himself tightly and shiver. He looked left and right, trying to see if there was a hint as to which direction Daehyun went. None. Another sigh left Youngjae’s lips. He had been doing that a lot lately (More so when bills from student loans came in). He rationalized that Daehyun would still have some wits left to walk towards his car so Youngjae decided to head towards the parking lot. As he slowly approached the lot, the sounds of moans entered his ear. He let out sneer thinking of some horny couple who couldn’t just keep it in their pants long enough to find the appropriate place to conduct their activities.   
   
It wasn’t that Youngjae was a prude. It was just that prolonged singularity made him a bitter old lady at heart. The last relationship he had was during his late undergraduate years and that was a memory he didn’t want to conjure up. Youngjae shook his head, trying to shoo away the annoying, disgusting noises that were entering his ear. The noises, however, wouldn’t cease and seemed to only get louder. Youngjae quickly faced the direction of the annoying couple, wanting to give them a piece of his mind, when he saw familiar figure in a nice white button up pressed up against the moaning female.  
   
“CEO Jung!” Youngjae shouted, shocked and surprised that such a high-profile CEO would be basically making out (the PG term for what they were doing) with a stranger. Daehyun seemed to ignore him, continuing his business as his hands was running up the girl’s skirt. “CEO Jung!” Youngjae shouted as he came up to the couple, tugging Daehyun by the shoulder to remove him from the female. “You’re drunk. You need to go home so you can rest for tomorrow.”  
   
Daehyun flashed him a cocky smirk. “As you can see I am completely in my right mind right now,” He smirked as his tongue ran down the girl’s neck and his hand traveling further up her panties. “So why don’t you run along, kay?” Oh how Youngjae wished he could. He was annoyed, frustrated, and over all peeved. All he wanted to do was be at home and let off some steam playing some PC games. But oh no, he was here stuck with his drunk boss basically having sex in the parking lot.   
   
“How about you stop being a manwhore?” Youngjae growled, pulling Daehyun harder. “And you miss, need to value yourself more than hooking up with strangers.” Youngjae spat, tired and annoyed by this entire night. The girl scoffed, rolled her eyes and fixed her skirt as she scampered off back to the bar.   
   
“Great, another party pooper,” Daehyun rolled his eyes, fixing his white-button up. “And not even a good-looking one at that.”   
   
“Fuck you,” Youngjae growled. “And where do you think you’re going?”   
   
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Daehyun smirked, heading towards the direction of the bar.  
   
“Oh no you don’t! You’re already drunk and I will not drag your lifeless corpse back home.” Youngjae grabbed Daehyun’s wrist and used all his might to drag Daehyun to the parking lot. Daehyun, however, barely moved, slightly amused by Youngjae’s attempts.   
   
“You can go home. I gonna play around a bit. Plus I’m pretty sure I can find a nice warm bed to be in, with or without your help.” Daehyun winked at the group of women outside the bar, who flirtatiously waved back.   
   
“I seriously have no time for this!” Youngjae shouted before landing a hit on Daehyun’s solar plex. Daehyun immediately doubled over, the air leaving his body, in which Youngjae took advantage of cause he quickly dragged Daehyun into the parking lot.  
   
“You asshole, I swear I will fire your ass tomorrow.” Daehyun growled, clutching his stomach.   
   
“That’s if you remember anything tomorrow.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, shoving Daehyun into the car. 

* * *

  
The drive to Daehyun’s place was hectic. One because Daehyun had attempted many times to remove himself from the car while it was moving. Two, Daehyun kept giving him the wrong directions. Youngjae was basically up to here with the CEO’s dumb antics. He seriously questioned how such an idiot can run a huge company so efficiently. Near the end of this excruciating adventure, the boisterous CEO began to go quiet. The alcohol beginning to kick in.   
   
They somehow managed to make it to Daehyun’s place in one piece. Youngjae, with Daehyun swung around him, looked up at the large, modern apartment complex in awe. He was pretty sure that this building was 4 times the size of his apartment complex. Youngjae managed to get a room number from Daehyun, the 28th floor. Youngjae dragged Daehyun’s lifeless body from the elevator doors only to be greeted by a single door. Of course the rich bastard would have the entire floor to himself. Youngjae looked down to see Daehyun’s head hanging low, knowing that he was practically useless at the moment.   
   
Youngjae reached into Daehyun’s back pocket, hoping to find the keys to the apartment. “If you wanted to touch my ass you could have just asked.” Daehyun looked up and smirked at Youngjae.  
   
“As if,” Youngjae scoffed. “I’d rather grope cantaloupes.” He sneered as he found the key card and swiped in.   
   
Youngjae stared in awe at the room before him. High ceilings, open space. Clean white furniture and an updated modern stainless steel kitchen. He couldn’t believe that someone that was only a year older than him had such wealth. Youngjae trudged towards the master bedroom and if his jaw could drop any further it would. The back wall was a giant window with the view of the city, so beautiful that it could be a painting. A large white bed rested against the wall with a clean beige wood frame surrounding it.   
   
“Jealous?” Daehyun flashed him a cocky grin.   
   
“Not even a little,” Youngjae lied through his teeth. He was jealous. Hella jealous! His rinky dinky apartment was 1/16 the size of Daehyun’s bedroom. But he didn’t want to give Daehyun the satisfaction of letting him know how envious he was. “Anyways, I’ve completed my mission,” He tossed Daehyun on the bed. “Good-bye and try not to throw up.”  
   
“Ah-ah,” Daehyun quickly grabbed Youngjae’s wrist and tugged the boy, making him fall on the plush bed. Daehyun hovering over his frame. Youngjae stared up wide-eyed and confused. What the actual fuck was happening. “You ruined my fun in the parking lot. I need some compensation,” Daehyun leaned down so that his lips were mere inches from Youngjae’s. “You’re not really my type. Not cute. Not sexy. But hey I’m buzzed enough and plus if I close my eyes it doesn’t matter does it?” Daehyun had a coy grin on his lips as he crashed his lips against Youngjae’s.   
   
Youngjae thrashed under Daehyun’s grip, but to no avail. Daehyun was stronger than he was. Youngjae could feel his head go light and his breath had become more short and shallow from the lack of oxygen he was receiving. Once he was done abusing the boy’s lips, Daehyun sat himself up, enjoying the view of a breathless, panting Youngjae. “Not bad, not bad. When you’re all flustered like this, you look kinda decent,” Daehyun grinned like the Cheshire cat as he ran his fingers across Youngjae’s groin. “I wonder how you’ll look like when you’re horny.”  
   
“Fuck you!” Youngjae growled, punching Daehyun right in the nuts with a free hand he managed to release from Daehyun’s grasp.   
   
“SHIT!” Daehyun doubled over in pain and was roughly pushed aside by Youngjae.   
   
“You freaking, horny pervert sociopath!” Youngjae snarled. “Like fucking hell am I going to be raped by you!” Youngjae shouted as he left Daehyun’s apartment. As soon as he was a safe distance from the building Youngjae immediately sprinted to the nearest taxi he could find.   
   
The moment Youngjae entered his rinky dink apartment he felt his soul had left his body. He was nearly raped. By his boss of all people. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the phone beside him. Should he report this? Who the hell would believe him? Youngjae banged his head against his small wooden dining table contemplating his life choices. Youngjae thought to himself, better to avoid an expensive lawsuit. Plus Daehyun was drunk. Youngjae nodded to himself, proud of his own rationale and convincing skills. Daehyun was drunk. He had no interest in Youngjae and the only reason he even tried to come on to him was because he was horny (since he couldn’t sleep with the girl) and his stomach was filled with alcohol. Youngjae unconsciously touched his lips, memories flowing back to Daehyun’s rough kiss. God damn, why did Daehyun have to be such a good kisser!? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, critiques, and questions are most welcomed!
> 
> OMG haha I realized I love making these characters so sassy XD XD And geez, poor baby Youngjae got attacked by horny horny Dae~ Sorry if you guys wanted more sexy time, but I'm not very good at writing smut so more than likely everything would be very light smut. Also I just couldn't pass the chance of making Himchan quote Regina George XD Mean Girls has so much sass material like I can't haha


	3. Late Nights with an Ugly Duckling and Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...“He must be a freaking priest or something cause really? I basically gave him the golden pass to let me f*ck him and he tells me that I am basically unf*ckable to him. Me!?” Daehyun murmured/grumbled to himself....
> 
> ....“I thought I wasn’t your type. Why are you following me around?” Youngjae sighed, finding the CEO’s gaze to be quite distracting. 
> 
> “You’re not my type. Most days I wouldn’t give a rat’s ass about you, but I’m bored, and you’re the only one at the office right now.” Daehyun shrugged, snatching the piece of paper from Youngjae’s hand....

“He what!?” Himchan nearly spat his sweet Americano all over Youngjae’s face. Youngjae released a sigh as he wiped the small splashes of spit that escaped Himchan’s lips and land on his face. “I thought my plan was idiot-proof,” Himchan leaned back in his chair in disbelief, hand on his forehead. “I guess I didn’t account for a drunk Daehyun…”

“Excuse me? What plan are you speaking of?” Youngjae shot his friend a glare, tired of the secrecy. He was sexually assaulted last night, had to wear hideous clothes, and had to drag a grown man back home. He was 100% done with this shit.

“I thought that if you looked like a potato Daehyun would keep his hands off you,” Himchan sighed, rubbing his temples from frustration and a slight hangover. “He has a slight reputation…”

“Of being a manwhore?” Youngjae cocked a brow.

“Yes….and no…” Himchan ran his fingers through his raven locks. “He has a penchant for pretty things...he’s a manwhore, but a selective manwhore,” He glanced over at Youngjae. “I still question how me and him were actually in a relationship.”

“You what!?” Now it was Youngjae’s turn to nearly spit out his coffee.

Himchan shook his head in dismay. “It was a while ago and it was nothing too serious. Honestly he is a good guy, but he has trouble with committed relationships…”

“From how he was sexing up with some stranger in the parking lot I’m not too surprise,” Youngjae sneered at the memory. “Well now that we have figured out Daehyun’s illness can I go back to dressing like a human instead of this…” Youngjae spread his arms out to present his diarrhea colored sweater vest, wrinkled stale green button up, and not form fitting khakis. 

“No! Daehyun only jumped you cause he was drunk. If you go back to looking how you were before he’s going to seduce you like it's no tomorrow,” Himchan nearly jumped up out of his chair out of panic from his dongsaeng’s words. “And believe me when I say it is hard to resist Daehyun when he is actually trying.”

“I’m pretty sure he was trying to get into bed with Zelo last night, but you didn’t see Zelo falling for his tricks.” Youngjae crossed his arms frustrated at how Himchan thought he was so weak and desperate to fall for Daehyun’s seduction.

“One: Daehyun wasn’t 100% serious. Two: Zelo has his mind on someone else so of course Daehyun’s seduction wouldn’t be as effective.” Himchan had a cocky smirk on his face as Youngjae’s face scrunched up in frustration. Himchan did have valid points.   
   
“Fiiiine, I’ll keep up with this charade,” Youngjae grimaced, leaning his lean muscular frame (that was swallowed up by a sea of fabric) on Himchan’s desk. “So how were you and CEO Bang?”

Himchan let out a dramatic groan, flailing his arms and slumping down on his desk. “Let’s not talk about it.” 

“What happened?” Youngjae chuckled, seeing his usually confident (borderline arrogant) friend in such distress over a man was definitely a Kodak moment. In graduate school Himchan would go through boyfriends as if they were tissues. He could turn any boy he wanted into putty whether they be gay, straight, or bi. Girls fawned over the well dressed, handsome faced man as well. He was the living, breathing casanova.

“Besides me being completely wasted and trying to throw myself on him then puking all over his suit? Nothing much,” Himchan buried his face into his desk. How he wished he was an ostrich in that moment. “You know what the worst part was? He was soooo damn sweet about the whole situation! Cleaned me up, tucked me into bed, and made sure I was asleep before he left! I swear, Youngjae, if he is straight I think I may die a little inside.”

“Damn, Himchan,” Youngjae snickered. “I have one word for you: whipped.” Himchan glared at his snickering friend until he heard the groans of another hungover friend.

“I feel like crap…” Zelo came into the lab, bags under his eyes, his body slumped over.

“Awww, poor Zelo,” Youngjae teased, pinching the younger boy’s cheek. Zelo, however, was too tired to retaliate and opted to pretend bite Youngjae’s finger to shoo his hyung away. “I’m glad you made it to work in one piece though.”

“Yeah, Jongup hyung was really nice….” Zelo felt a blush crawl on his cheeks. “When I woke up, I found a set of clean clothes spread out for me as well as some hangover soup and Nesquik.”

“Awwww! My little baby is in love!” Himchan squealed, wrapping his arm around the younger, who sprawled to get out of Himchan’s grip.

“I am not a baby! I am at least a head taller than you!” Zelo hissed, pushing Himchan away. 

Youngjae chuckled at the hectic sight before him. Glad he wasn’t part of that mess. But a small part of him was still bitter. Both his friends were greeted by sweet gestures and care. Him? He got a horny rabbit trying to stick his carrot down his rabbit hole. He glanced up at the watch resting above the lab entrance then looked down at his growling tummy. Time for some grub. He looked over at the mess known as overly doting Himchan umma and rebellious child Zelo, and decided it would be best not to bother the two. He didn’t need to announce his comings and goings anyways.

* * *

  
Youngjae scrolled through his phone, looking for places to grab a quick bite. His eyes brighten when they landed on a place called Matoki Cafe. They had delicious looking sandwiches, mouth-watering pastas, and their coffee looked like it was straight from a magazine. Plus they had pastries. In particular mango pastries. Youngjae’s favorite.

He hummed with enthusiasm, excited for the yummy lunch he was about to consume until he crashed into another person with a loud ‘Oomph.’ He really needed to start paying attention to where he was going. He looked up to see a familiar, not so pleasant face. Annoyance radiating from the man’s eyes. Of all the people he had to run into at this huge company, it had to be Daehyun.

“Uh, I’m sorry…” Youngjae murmured, trying to keep it as casual as possible. He was banking on Daehyun being so drunk that night he didn’t remember a thing.

Daehyun’s stare of annoyance still bore holes in Youngjae, making the younger think that his boss may have actually remembered last night’s incident. Daehyun let out a frustrated exasperated sigh, scratching the back of his vigorously. “Look, about last night. My bad..uh...” 

“Youngjae.” Youngjae stared at Daehyun wide-eyed. First he remembered. Second he was apologizing. 

“Youngjae. I must have been out of mind to jump...uh you like that. Honestly I did not think I was that desperate when I’m drunk.” Youngjae glared. Yes, Daehyun was apologizing but he was still an asshole.

“It’s fine. Let’s just not speak of that incident ever again, okay?” Youngjae flashed him a forced polite grin as he attempt to move past the man to get to his cafe. 

“Hey, wait, aren’t you forgetting something?” Daehyun grabbed onto Youngjae’s arm, preventing the boy to get to his destination. An unhappy grunt leaving Youngjae’s lips.

“What now?” Youngjae glared, but it could barely be seen through the thickness of his glasses. 

“Aren’t you gonna say sorry for rejecting me?” Daehyun smirked.

“Excuse me!?” Youngjae’s mouth dropped in disbelief. How f**king arrogant could this guy get!?

“Well, you prevented me from getting some action and when I gave you the privilege to have sex with me, you kicked me in the groin and denied me. That was quite hurtful, ya know.” Youngjae deadpanned. Was this guy serious?!

  
“Are you freaking kidding me!? You’re lucky I didn’t haul your ass into the police station for attempted rape! I don’t know who you think you are CEO Jung or how good-looking you are, but not everyone wants to sleep with you, especially me!” Youngjae growled, storming away after his rant. Daehyun just staring at the disappearing figure, dumbstruck and confused. 

* * *

  
“Daehyun…..DAEHYUN!” Daehyun jumped at the sudden volume he heard in Jongup’s voice. Jongup never got that loud. Like ever. “You’re about to break that pen of yours.”

“Huh?” Daehyun looked down at his hand and saw how tight his grip was, so tight that it was practically bending the metal pen. He let out a dissatisfied groan as he tossed pen aside. Not in the mood to do actual work. “Hey Jongup, do you think I’m good-looking?”

“Uh...yeah?” Jongup looked at his boss confused. A little weirded out by the sudden question.

“Do you think I’m charismatic?” 

“When you want to be, I suppose.” Jongup was slowly getting freaked out by this line of questioning. 

“Would you sleep with me, if you weren’t...Jongup?” 

Jongup let out a sigh, very confused as to where this conversation was heading, but amused Daehyun nonetheless. “If I didn’t have a clue who you were and met you on the street or at a club, then sure. I would probably sleep with you. You’re good-looking, well-dressed, wealthy, and educated so why wouldn’t I.”

“Then what the hell is wrong with that chipmunk,” Daehyun growled, recalling his encounter with Youngjae. “He must be a freaking priest or something cause really? I basically gave him the golden pass to let me f*ck him and he tells me that I am basically unf*ckable to him. Me!?” Daehyun murmured/grumbled to himself. Extremely dissatisfied that Youngjae didn’t even lend a thought to sleeping with Daehyun. 

“Is there something bothering you, Daehyun.” Jongup raised a brow at Daehyun’s frustrated and dissatisfied face. His boss and friend rarely showed such a face, unless it involved ordeals with his father or step-mother. 

“No...it’s nothing…” Daehyun chewed on his bottom lip. It was definitely not nothing. He was annoyed as hell and out of the people that could get under his skin, he was annoyed by some chipmunk that looked like he rolled around in the trash yard every day before work. 

* * *

  
“Yah, Youngjae, head home. It’s already late and I don’t plan on paying you for over time.” Himchan chuckled as he saw Youngjae stretch his arms above his head, small little panda spots forming under his dongsaeng’s eyes. 

“I didn’t expect you to,” Youngjae snorted. “You and your cheap ass.” Youngjae murmured, thinking Himchan hadn’t heard him….He did.

“Eeeeehhhh? What did you say you little punk?” Himchan tugged on Youngjae’s ear, causing the young boy to squeal. “I thought I raised you better than that.” Himchan shed crocodile tears, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. 

“I don’t remember coming out of your vagina.” Youngjae retaliated, struggling to remove himself from Himchan’s grasp. 

“Gasp! How could you-Ack! Zelo let me go!” Zelo came to the rescue, wrapping his arm around Himchan’s shoulder to pull him away from Youngjae. Youngjae had to remember to thank the boy for the rescue.

“Come on hyung, you promised you’d help with my research paper!” Zelo called, giving Youngjae a wink from over the shoulder. 

“Aack! You children are ganging up against me!” Himchan squealed as he was dragged out of the lab. 

“Bye Umma!” Youngjae snickered as he stretched his limbs once more, a few unpleasant yet pleasant pops releasing from his bones. He let out a yawn and decided that he did need some sort of pick me up if was going to get any quality work done. 

Youngjae peeled himself off of his desk and trotted out of the brightly lit lab, only to enter the dark, empty hallways. Youngjae glanced down at his watch, his eyes squinting to decipher the numbers etched on the face. 8:00 pm. He should be home like everyone else, cuddled up against his fluffy chick blanket and drinking hot chocolate with a book in hand. But he was too immersed in his research right now. It had been a while since he actually had a project that he thoroughly enjoyed. He scowled at the memory of his graduate researcher days. Forced to do menial task such as cleaning glassware and dumping waste when he was well qualified to handle a project on his own. And if he was given a project, it would be something as dull or mundane as purify this compound or extract this compound. Something that an undergraduate student could do. He suppose it was due to his young age that many deemed him unfit (or were too jealous of his abilities to admit). It also didn’t help that Youngjae could be a cocky ass at times. Either way, he didn’t appreciate being forced to do grunt work so the opportunity to do something interesting was too tempting to push to the next day.

“Huh?” Youngjae tilted his head to the side, confused at the bright light that was gleaming from one of the break rooms. He was 100% sure that he was the only one at the company left, besides the janitors that is. Youngjae peered into the brightly lit room only to see the last person he thought would be in the company this late. Honestly, he expected the man to be in bed with some supermodel or movie star.

Daehyun leaned against the break room counter, mug of warm coffee in hand. He had abandoned his suit coat in his office, only the black wrinkle free button up adorned his tan muscular figure along with a pair of well-fitting gray suit pants. His soft, silky dark brown hair was pushed back and to the side while his thick eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at the paperwork he had in his hand. A deal his step-mother wanted to make with another company that was surely disadvantageous on his part. He truly questioned what the hell his father was thinking allowing that woman to even have a small hand in Jung Corp. Youngjae had to admit that in this particular light Daehyun was quite attractive. He could understand why people would throw themselves at the man. Those beautiful dark brown eyes, those thick lips, and those muscular arms. Youngjae wondered what it would be felt like to be held in those arms…

“Ack! What the hell are you thinking Youngjae!” Youngjae quietly scolded himself. He was not some honry rabbit like a certain CEO. Yes, it had been quite some time since Youngjae had been in a relationship, let alone had sex…oh who was he kidding, he was thirsty. Thirsty as a damn whale in the sahara desert, but he had some self-respect. About a pea-size. 

“Had fun staring?” Youngjae jumped at the sound of Daehyun’s voice. Daehyun’s eyes watching the startled chipmunk, a devilish smirk on his face. “You had your chance, chipmunk. Now that I’m sober, don’t even think about it.”

“As if I would,” Youngjae scoffed, suppressing the blush that threatened to rise on his chubby cheeks. “What the hell are you doing here anyways, shouldn’t you be banging some bimbo?” Youngjae rolled his eyes, attempting to reach over and grab the coffee pot, but was blocked by Daehyun’s physique.

“Ah-ah, language. It may be after hours, but I’m still your boss,” Daehyun leaned in and smirked when he saw Youngjae’s face scrunch up with annoyance. How he enjoyed peeving off this little chipmunk. It was a satisfying revenge for his hurt ego. “I’m doing work,” Daehyun lifted up the piece of paper in his hand, before stepping aside so that Youngjae could grab some coffee. “What are you doing here? Hoping to see me?”

“If I wanted to see and ass I would have gone to the local zoo.” Youngjae sneered pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“Hmph, you should feel privileged.” Daehyun scowled as he sipped his coffee. Why couldn’t he be stuck at work with some hot secretary? Instead he got stuck with Youngjae…UHG. Boner killer. 

The two sipped their coffee in silence, almost unbearable silence. Youngjae just wanted to sprint out of the room as fast as possible, but he knew that the moment he stepped into that lab he would abandon everything to work. Daehyun didn’t seem to mind the silence. He continued to sip his coffee as if Youngjae wasn’t there, looking over the contract a few more times. Youngjae couldn’t help but peek over at the piece of paper, curiosity taking over. Seeing as how the confident, arrogant Daehyun was looking so frustrated made Youngjae wonder what could annoy the CEO this much. 

  
“Being nosy and unattractive aren’t going to get you laid.” Daehyun quirked a brow, as he folded the paper slightly to hide the contents from Youngjae.

Youngjae stuck out his tongue and grimaced. Daehyun couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle at the admittedly cute action. If only Youngjae fell under Daehyun’s type then maybe, just maybe, the CEO would publicly admit that the chipmunk was cute at times. “Please tell me you’re not planning to sign that contract,” Daehyun’s eyes went wide for a moment at Youngjae’s sudden outburst. “I don’t know much about business, but from what I could decipher that contract is not beneficial to Jung Corporations at all.” Youngjae sipped his coffee.

“Hmm, looks like your brains make up for your lack of style,” Daehyun chuckled. “This contract is obviously a sham,” Daehyun dumped the document into the trash. “I honestly wouldn’t have given it a glance,” Daehyun sipped on his coffee before tossing the paper cup into the trash as well. “If it weren’t for powers out of my control…” Daehyun shrugged. 

“Powers out of your control?” Youngjae scoffed. “You don’t seem to be the type to let anyone do that.” 

“Hmph, you don’t know a lot about me, chipmunk,” Daehyun chuckled and gently tapped Youngjae’s chin, making the younger scowl. “You still haven’t answered my question, why are you here so late?”

“Work.” Youngjae sighed, thinking about how he needed to get back to that. 

“What? No lady chipmunk to go home to?” Daehyun smirked, grabbing a cookie from a nearby box and began to munch.

“One. I’m not a chipmunk. Two. I prefer bananas over taco shells, if you catch my drift.” Youngjae finished up his coffee, grabbing a cookie as well. 

“Hah!” Daehyun couldn’t let out a small laugh. A sound so melodic that it caught Youngjae off guard. One single person should not be able to have that much good-looks, that much money, that much brain, and have a gorgeous laugh too. That was just down right unfair. “Usually people aren’t that open to announce their sexual orientation.” Daehyun was slightly impressed by the younger’s lack of fear, after all this was the man that rejected Daehyun.

“Why bother hiding who I am? You either like me or you don’t.” Youngjae shrugged nonchalantly. Too many times in Youngjae’s life had he forced himself to hide who is was, what he liked. For what? For who? For people who only liked him as long as he fit in to the norm? For acceptance from people who should love him for him and not what he preffered? He was tired of it, tired of self-persecuting himself for not being what the world deemed ‘normal.’

“Respectable.” Daehyun nodded, he was bisexual so who was he to judge. Not like he would anyways. He had to admit, he had new found respect for Youngjae. Not many people would openly admit their preference, let alone say it with such confidence. He sometimes wished that half the people he worked with had the same blunt courage that Youngjae had, it would make Daehyun’s life so much easier.

Youngjae finished up his cookie and tossed his coffee cup, before heading out of the break room. The conversation seemed to have hit an end and Youngjae needed to get back to work anyways. As he walked down the hallway, however, he heard the echo of footsteps that weren’t his. Youngjae quickly turned around, a slight glare on his face as his eyes met with cocky brown ones. Youngjae had thought Daehyun wanted nothing to do with him since Youngjae, at the moment, did not look handsome or glamorous as his usual sleeping partners. Though the conversation before was amicable he did not think that it would have done anything to cause the handsome CEO to follow him.

“Where are you going?” Youngjae crossed his arms, a annoyed expression on his face. 

“It’s late. I’ve had an excruciating day at work. I’m lonely,” Daehyun flashed Youngjae a puppy pout. “Won’t you keep me company, chipmunk?” Youngjae was shocked that the elder could show such a cute, adorable expression.

“No.” Youngjae turned on his heel, heading back to the lab. The CEO didn’t get the memo, however, and continued to follow Youngjae.

“Too bad~” Daehyun snickered, whispering into Youngjae’s ear. A cheshire grin spread across his face when he noticed the younger one shiver at his sultry voice.

 Youngjae rolled his eyes, picking up his pace until he reached the lab. He placed himself at his desk, hoping that the boring chemistry equations and chemical structures would deter Daehyun away. They didn’t. Instead, the rabbit grabbed a nearby chair and sat himself down beside Youngjae, looking over Youngjae’s work. 

“I thought I wasn’t your type. Why are you following me around?” Youngjae sighed, finding the CEO’s gaze to be quite distracting. 

“You’re not my type. Most days I wouldn’t give a rat’s ass about you, but I’m bored, and you’re the only one at the office right now.” Daehyun shrugged, snatching the piece of paper from Youngjae’s hand. “Isn’t this an analog of DNA?” Daehyun tilted his head slightly, examining the structure.

“You know what it is?” Youngjae looked at Daehyun in disbelief. Not many people had a clue about Youngjae’s work, except his fellow scientists. Science wasn’t a very interesting topic to most people. 

“Surprised? I’m not the CEO of this company for nothing,” Daehyun smirked as he examined the structure again. “The sugar on this is different.”

“Yeah! I found that changing the sugar will help make the medication more stable! The only problem is figuring out how to synthesize it...” Youngjae reeled back, realizing that he may have been too excited. His nerd out sessions usually put people off, a bored expression on their face. 

“Why did you stop? Keep going.” Daehyun smirked, quirking an eyebrow at Youngjae.

“Huh? You’re not bored?” Youngjae stared at Daehyun confused. 

“I mean, I don’t entirely understand the science, but hey it’s something that has to do with my company. And I’ll be damned if I’m ignorant about it.” Daehyun placed the paper back down. A small spark of respect flickered in Youngjae’s heart. Youngjae had been on quite a few dates during his single life and the moment he brought up his job or his work or his passions, his dates would be bored. Saying that his cute face didn’t match his smart words. What the hell did they expect him to act like? A cutesy bimbo?

“You’re quite the respectable man, when you’re not acting like a whore.” Youngjae noted, a playful smirk on his face.

“And you’re kinda cute when you’re not sneering or glaring at me.” Daehyun chuckled, leaning back into his chair. 

Youngjae snorted, going back to work, but allowing Daehyun to watch over him. A small smile creeping on both of their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, critiques, and questions are happily welcomed~
> 
> OH geez the sass session between Youngjae and Himchan was just too priceless XD I think I've been watching too much Rupauls drag race cause the sass and shade of some of these boys will put a drag queen to shame! haha


	4. Comforting a Hurt Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....“Your father called. He’s requesting your presence at dinner tonight….”
> 
> Daehyun scowled at the thought of his father. If his father called then that meant his step-mother would be there. The dynamic duo from hell. “Just tell him I will send him the business proposals and this month’s gains and stocks by this afternoon.”
> 
> “It’s not that Daehyun....” Jongup paused for a moment taking a deep breath. “He demanded that you show up for dinner. Apparently it is a family matter, not a work matter.”...

Daehyun let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes as the morning sun poured in through the windows. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck letting the tension from an uncomfortable night’s sleep break free. He slightly grumbled, noting that he needed to purchase thicker curtains, that is until he realized he wasn’t at his home at the moment. He scanned his environment to find that he was in his company’s research lab. The smell of 70% ethanol in the air. His memories of last night flooded back in. How he and Youngjae actually had a slightly amicable conversation over late night work coffee and cookies. How he followed Youngjae back to the lab and the two simply enjoyed each other’s company in silence. The scene was odd to say the least. Usually at this time he would have either a beautiful naked man or woman on his arm. But he supposed a night of chit chat was nice way to break routine. Plus Youngjae was not entirely dull to speak to. 

Speakin of. Daehyun glanced down to see the rabid chipmunk fast asleep, face planted against the table top. Daehyun couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as he noticed saliva trail down the boy’s mouth onto the paperwork he assumed would be turned into to him sooner or later. The boy look like a disheveled mess, but Daehyun bit his tongue to avoid letting a snarky remark escape his lips. Why ruin an amicable morning? Daehyun quietly rolled his chair to a nearby rack of lab coats, snatching one and placing it over the sleeping chipmunk nerd. He pulled the coat a bit higher, ensuring that the coat covered Youngjae’s exposed neck from the cold, as he began making his way out of the lab. 

* * *

  
“YOUNGJAE!” Youngjae jumped, startled by the sudden shout of his name. He looked to see a freshly cleaned and smirky Himchan smiling down at him. “Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up.”

“Hi hyung!” Zelo popped up from behind Himchan giving a slight wave as he stifled a chuckle that dared to escape his lips. Youngjae looked like he was attacked by a pack of crows with how crazy his bed hair looked. 

“What time is it?” Youngjae groaned, rubbing his puffy eyes. He scrunched his brows in confusion when he noticed the lab coat slip from his shoulders. He didn’t remember putting this on. His thoughts traced back to the man who possibly stayed the entire night with him….he scratched the thought immediately. There was no way Daehyun would be so kind as to blanket him with a lab coat...right? He brushed the thought aside as Himchan leaned his face closer to his.

“It’s almost 11, sleeping beauty,” Himchan gently knocked Youngjae’s forehead to get that giant brain of his awake too. Himchan tilted his head slightly in confusion as a sudden odd smell protruded his nose. “Is that cologne?” Himchan looked at Youngjae shocked. When had the chubby-cheeked boy ever wore cologne? And something that Himchan deemed (via smell) quite expensive. 

“You must be huffing up too much acetone, Himchan.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, knowing full well that if Himchan found out that Daehyun was hanging around with him last night, Himchan would throw a fit. After all, Youngjae admitted yesterday that Daehyun had jumped him, what would Himchan think if he found out that Daehyun was here. Alone. With Youngjae. Youngjae could be sure that Daehyun or him would get a sock in the face. 

“Hmph, that is the last time I ever get concerned for your scrawny ass,” Himchan sneered, lifting up the drool covered piece of paper from Youngjae’s desk. “Uh...here Zelo, you read this for me.”

“Nuh-uh, you don’t pay me nearly enough to touch that shit,” Zelo scrunched his face in disgust. “No offense hyung.”

“All taken.” Youngjae stuck out his tongue at Zelo as Himchan examined Youngjae’s slime covered work. 

“This is amazing!” Himchan stared at Youngjae starry eyed. “Youngjae, if this is what I think it is, we might just be one step closer to completing the medication!” Himchan cheered, puckering his lips to give him a thankful kiss.

“Ew! I don’t need any kisses from you.” Youngjae shrieked.

“Hmph, you should be grateful that you can get kisses from my lovely lips,” Himchan pursed his lips out playfully. “Boys would die just to have a taste.”

“Not me.” Zelo and Youngjae said in unison, causing their diva of a friend to glare.

“You children are at it again,” He grumbled. “Anywaaays, you,” Himchan pointed at Youngjae. “Need to go take a shower or something, cause I will not have you stinking up my lab,” Himchan then immediately turned his heel and pointed at Zelo. “And you, I need you to make some copies of this.” Himchan handed Zelo the saliva soaked paper.

Zelo cringed as he cautiously picked up the paper with two fingers. “Ew…..”

“For once, Channie, your orders don’t sound that bad.” Youngjae chuckled as Zelo scurried off to the copy machine.

“What nonsense are you talking about, my orders are always amazing and helpful,” Himchan scoffed, crossing his arms. “Oh and one more thing.”

“What?” Youngjae eyed his hyung suspiciously. Nothing good could come out of Himchan’s planning. 

“You and me got a date with CEO Bang tonight.” Himchan murmured, hoping that the younger would just readily agree without actually hearing his words.  
“We’re what!?” Youngjae eye’s went wide. 

“Look, CEO Bang invited me out to this club. He said that his friend is performing and he thought it would be fun if I tagged along since he felt bad for letting me get so drunk the last time we met,” Himchan let out an exasperated sigh, scratching his head vigorously. “He apologized to me. For my own dumbass getting wasted. How could I deny such a sweet and honorable request???”

“By saying no,” Youngjae glared. “Why do I have to come anyways? He invited you didn’t he.”

“I need someone to keep the vultures off my beautiful bootie, and with you dressed like….that. You should do the job.” Himchan glanced down at the outfit that now looked even uglier due to the disheveledness of sleep. 

“Who said I was going to dress like this if I came, huh? I’m not going to see Daehyun so why should I continue looking like this outside of work.” Youngjae shot Himchan a cocky smirk with the elder returning the action with a sneer. 

“Oh no no no no. NO. CEO Bang is Daehyun’s friend. Meaning that he might bring you up in a conversation and your cover might blown and Daehyun will stick his disco stick right up your Bee Gees,” Himchan scolded, but Youngjae stared at him, deadpanned, still unconvinced. “Come on, Youngjae, do this for your hyung…” Himchan pouted. “Everytime I’m around CEO Bang I end up acting like a complete and utter fool. I’d ask Zelo, but I can’t babysit and act like a fantastic human being in front of CEO Bang all at the same time.  Pleeeaaaassseeee~” Himchan clasped Youngjae’s hands, giving the boy a pleading puppy dog pout and eyes.

“Welllll since you’re begging me, I give.” Youngjae smirked. Truth be told, he would have gone even without the begging. Youngjae had never seen Himchan so serious about a boy before and he wanted to help his hyung in the love department. Despite him being in a dry spell. Sometimes Youngjae wondered, what outer being he pissed off to cause his love life to be basically non-existent. 

“Oh God I could kiss you!” Himchan pursed his lips out again, only to be met with Youngjae’s hand.

“Don’t,” Youngjae chuckled, stretching is aching limbs some more before heading out of the door. “I’ll be back soon so don’t go trying to mother Zelo too much now, okay?”

“Hmph, like I’d let him,” Zelo snorted, but soon started screeching in pain as Himchan pulled his ear. “Ack! Okay, I’m sorry Umma! I won’t sass your authority ever again.”

“That’s more like it.” Himchan nodded with a happy confident grin. 

* * *

  
“Where are you? I didn’t see you in your office?” Jongup’s voice sounded a tad muffled in the bluetooth headset as Daehyun sped down the street in his silver McLaren convertible. 

“Just making a trip to my place to freshen up. I stayed up at the office all night.” Daehyun glanced over to the side, noticing a group of good-looking young men. He smirked, giving the men a flirtatious smirk. The young men slightly blushed at Daehyun’s action and quirked a equally flirtatious brow back at Daehyun. 

“You?” Jongup scoffed. Daehyun almost never stayed late at work, unless he was behind (which he rarely was) and Jongup had to force him to work overtime. “Didn’t you have a date with a model that night? Who was he again? A Calvin Klein model?”

“Something came up,” Daehyun snickered at the memory of Youngjae’s disheveled hair and drool face. “Anyways, I finally do something productive instead of reproductive and you’re questioning me?” Daehyun shot one last wink at the group of men before driving off. 

“You’re right. I should shut my mouth before whatever spell has been cast upon you disappears,” Jongup chuckled. “Oh but Daehyun…” Daehyun raised a brow, noting how Jongup’s tone had become more serious. “Your father called. He’s requesting your presence at dinner tonight….”

Daehyun scowled at the thought of his father. If his father called then that meant his step-mother would be there. The dynamic duo from hell. “Just tell him I will send him the business proposals and this month’s gains and stocks by this afternoon.”

“It’s not that Daehyun....” Jongup paused for a moment taking a deep breath. “He demanded that you show up for dinner. Apparently it is a family matter, not a work matter.”

“Ha!” Daehyun couldn’t help, but let out a burst of bitter laughter. “Family? Does that man and she-devil even know the concept?” Daehyun scoffed, pushing his Ray Band sunglasses further up his face. “Whatever, I’ll humor the old goat. I’ll be in the office as soon I’m done with my shower. Hold down the fort for me, kay Guppie?”

“Don’t call me that. Do I look a fish to you?” Daehyun was about to open his mouth to say something, but Jongup seemed to had figure it out before Daehyun did. “Nevermind. Don’t answer that.”

“Aish, don’t be so uptight. How are you suppose to be with a kid like Zelo when you’ve got a stick up your ass. And not the fun kind of stick.” Daehyun snickered.

“I’m going to hang-up now before your stupid becomes contagious.” 

* * *

  
“What’s with the sudden family meeting, Father? You or step-mother caught some sort of deadly disease?” Daehyun smirked as he entered the private room in the back restaurant. 

Mr. Jung shot his son a cold glare, not amused by his son’s juvenile jokes. Without a doubt one could discern that the rigid man in a suit was Daehyun’s father. The same perfectly tan skin, handsome features, and thick eyebrows. The slight wrinkles of age etched onto the elder’s skin. The only thing lacking was Daehyun’s gentle yet devilish eyes and soft thick lips. Traits he had inherited from his mother.

“No, Daehyun. Your mother and I are in fine health.” Mr. Jung sipped on his glass of wine.

“How unfortunate,” Daehyun scoffed, taking his seat at the other end of the table, away from his father and stepmother. “Then why am I here?”

“Hmph, is there a reason that we have to see our son?” His stepmother’s red lips formed a sneer, her neatly trimmed eyebrows furrowed.

“For you two, yes. And I am not your son.” Daehyun glared at the step-bitch. Her TV perfect face contorted in anger.

“Daehyun!!” His father growled, slamming his wine glass down.

“No he’s right. He’s not my son, which is why we are having this little reunion,” A sly arrogant smirk played on his stepmother’s lip. Daehyun quirked an eyebrow, suspicious of his stepmother’s ominous words. “Woojin just came back from his time overseas.”

“It’s good to see you, Daehyun,” A tall, equally handsome man entered the room, a smile plastered on his face. He had the same skin tone and facial structure as Daehyun, but his lips were thinner with a sly smug smirk etched on them. His eyes a carbon copy of the step-bitch. Daehyun sneered in disgust at the sudden presence, knowing full well that behind that sweet smile was a sinister snake. Like mother, like son. “It’s been awhile, brother.” Woojin maintained his smile despite the aggression Daehyun was exuding and sat beside his mother.

“Not long enough. Brother.” Daehyun growled, leaning back into his chair and angrily shoving a dim sum in his mouth. 

“Since Woojin is back from his deals abroad, I wanted to make an announcement,” Mr. Jung cleared his throat. “I will be making Woojin Co-CEO of Jung Corporations.” Daehyun spat his tea out in disbelief. What the hell were the words coming out of his father’s mouth.

“Excuse me!?” Daehyun stood up, furious. He had worked his butt off interning since he was 16 just to prove to his father his skills. His asset to the company. But one word from queen bitch and a few measly foreign business deals and now Woojin was taking half of his hard work!?

“Woojin has been abroad longer and will do well with foreign trade of our two leading branches.” Mr. Jung calmly drank his wine, ignoring the steam practically coming from Daehyun. Daehyun’s stepmother practically gleaming with joy at his misery. 

“You are making him in charge of our technology and energy development branch!?” Daehyun wanted to strangle his father, wipe away the smug look on his stepmother’s face. Punch his ‘brother’ in the gonads. 

“The two of you will have equal control as Co-CEOs. And you will still be in charge of the medicine development branch.” Daehyun searched in his father’s eyes. Begging, hoping to find some sort of humanity in them. There was none.

“I hope the two of us will get along.” A fox-like smirked appeared on Woojin’s face as he sipped on his cup of tea. 

“Like f**king hell.” Daehyun snarled like a rabid beast about to chew out someone’s jugular. 

“You two should get along,” His stepmother snickered. “After all, you are family.” Daehyun glared at the sea-witch, not understanding how his father could marry such a thing. It must have been the sex because there was no other answer.

“Speaking of family, when will you have one of your own, Daehyun. You are 27 already, and from what I’ve heard from...sources,” Sources being Daehyun’s stepmother. “You’ve been living your private life quite loosely, associating yourself with gold diggers and good for nothings,” Mr. Jung stared at Daehyun seriously, eyes as cold and empty as the deep ocean. “I’ve let your behavior and...preferences sly. But now is the time to shape up Daehyun, find a woman to settle down with, and have a family. I do not want any shame to fall upon Jung Corporations.”

Daehyun couldn’t help but let out maniacal laughter, the sound almost psychotic. Of all the people to be lecturing him about family. “Shame?” Daehyun glared at his father, eyes full of rage and disgust. “Aren’t you speaking about yourself father dearest? Whoring around with this bitch when my mother was still around,” He ran his fingers through his hair. “What right do you have to tell me about family?” Daehyun slammed his napkin down at the table, stomping out of the room furious. 

“Well…” Woojin popped a dumpling in his mouth despite the heavy tension in the air. “That was better than I expected. I was putting my money on him trying to hit me at least once.”

* * *

  
The loud pounding of the bass reverbed through Youngjae’s ears, causing the boy to take a slight gulp. He hated places like this. It was too loud. Too crowded. And most importantly, too many drunk dumbass people. As one could tell, the club scene was not for Youngjae. He let out a sigh and pushed up his spectacles, repeating multiple times in his head that he was going through hell for Himchan. That he doing right by a good friend. Aaaaand that Himchan owed him mango shaved ice once this nightmare is over. 

“You okay, Youngjae?” Youngjae jumped at the sudden pressure he felt on his shoulder. “Haha, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Yongguk shot him a gummy smile. Youngjae’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of CEO Bang. Was this really the CEO of Bang Industries? The polite, gummy bear of a man? If Youngjae hadn’t seen it for himself he wouldn’t have believed. 

Several rumors had floated around before Youngjae worked at Jung Corp. that the CEO of Bang Industries, was a cold, scary looking man. As one person put it. A man with resting angry bitch face. Rumors of him being ruthless in business deals and heartless towards employees floated in the air. And Youngjae may have listened to him, if he hadn’t met the man. But he can see where people were coming from if they simply just saw Yongguk at first glance. CEO Bang had traded his nice suit and tie for a pair of well-fitted dark blue jeans and a black muscle tank with the writing ‘Yamazaki’ in dark red. His tattoos were out for the world to see from the one peeking out of his chest from the ones down his arm and shoulder. His usually neat combed back hair, was now slicked back revealing the shaved sides of his head. To put it simply, he looked like a badass that could kick your ass and get away with it. 

“F*ck!” Himchan quickly covered his mouth with his hands, not meaning for his words to slip. He had not expected Yongguk to look so hot. So dangerous. Himchan was praying to the Lord Almighty that Yongguk was gay or at least bi. If not this was a real cruel trick from the heavens. 

“Hi, Himchan,” Yongguk chuckled, giving Himchan a short once over. “You look nice, very club appropriate.”  Himchan smiled a bit, glad that he decided to go for his galaxy designed black shirt with a sheer see-through strip in a back as well as a pair of dark gray jeans to go along with it.

“Of course!” Himchan forced every cell in his body to suppress the stutter that wanted to escape. Yongguk just said that he looked nice. How could the man not feel giddy? “You didn’t expect me to come into a lab coat did you?”

“Haha, no, but I wouldn’t put it pass you,” Yongguk chuckled. “You look good in a white lab coat so why not use that to your advantage at the clubs right?” He teased a bit, enjoying seeing the slow blush that creeped on Himchan’s face, despite the other man’s protest. 

“W-well I am Kim Himchan. I can make a trash bag look like it’s off the racks of Versace,” Himchan scoffed, his ploy of confidence and sass however crumbled the more and more he looked at Yongguk. “Speaking of trash bags though?” Himchan glanced at Youngjae, grateful that the boy was there. If he weren’t, Himchan was sure that he would be a complete and utter mess the entire night. “Youngjae! You made it!” He pulled Youngjae into a hug, despite the younger’s grumbling and squirming.   
“Yep, made it and looked like said trash bag you mentioned.” Youngjae slightly glared. Not enjoying being called a trash bag. If anything he was a Hefty trash bag. At least give him some props.

“I think it looks quite cute on you.” Yongguk ruffled Youngjae’s already messy bird’s nest of a hair. Cute? Youngjae looked up at Yongguk skeptically and confused. How was an ill-fitted poopy brown button up sweater and putrid yellow polo with a pair of off orange khaki’s cute? If anything Youngjae looked like a poster child for a hot mess. Youngjae simply concluded that Yongguk was simply being kind….or had odd taste. Well, he did have an attraction to Himchan so Youngjae decided to go with the latter. 

“Anywaaaays, let’s go in! I don’t believe we came to a club to hang out in the parking lot right?” Himchan redirected the group into the club, a bit miffed that Yongguk called Youngjae cute. Wasn’t he cute? Sexy? Handsome? Himchan just wanted a nicer adjective than just ‘good.’ 

* * *

  
Youngjae was right about clubs. He hated them. Every fiber of his being wanted to get out of the cramp building as soon as possible. He glanced over at Himchan, stars lit up in the man’s eyes. The music, the dancing, the people. This was Himchan’s kind of scene. Not that he would show Yongguk his unsightly drunken behavior yet again so he decided to be sober and low key during this excursion. Youngjae understood that there were two types of smarties. The ones that work hard and play hard and the ones who work hard and eventually join the bitter old people brigade. Himchan and Youngjae was prime examples of the two kinds, Youngjae being the latter. He let out an exhausted sigh, seeing how everyone in the club avoided/ignored his presence like the bubonic plague. While girls swarmed towards Himchan and Yongguk. Even the doorman didn’t want to let Youngjae in. If Yongguk hadn’t said anything, Youngjae would probably be hanging out in his car right now. 

“Not having fun?” Yongguk chuckled, somehow managing to weave his way out of the crowd of girls.

“Clubs aren’t really my scene.” Youngjae shrugged, squishing his frame closer together as people tried to squeeze past him. 

“Mine either. I prefer peace and quiet, ya know what I mean?” Yongguk picked up Youngjae by the shoulders lightly to move him aside from a group of rowdy clubbers. Youngjae froze for a moment surprised at the man’s astonishing strength.

“Haha then you really shouldn’t be friends with Himchan cause you will get none of that.” Youngjae chuckled, eyes directing towards the said man who started dancing away to the music. 

“Yeah, but I don’t mind it. Himchan chaos is special,” He chuckled, his eyes softening at the sight of Himchan. Youngjae didn’t know how the hell Himchan was able to catch the eye of such a decent, kind, wholesome man, but he wanted the trick. Like now. Whatever man magnet spray Himchan owned, he needed a spritz. “Anyways, it won’t be too bad. My friend is about to perform soon so it will be more contained chaos I suppose.” He ruffled Youngjae’s hair lightly.

Youngjae smiled slightly, opening his mouth to say something when he noticed a familiar figure in the corner of his eye. He turned immediately towards the direction of the familiar figure to get a better look. Youngjae furrowed his eyes, still not convinced that the person he was seeing was really the person Youngjae thought he was. But Youngjae wasn’t blind nor delusion. There was Daehyun. One hand on the back of a girl’s neck in a heated makeout session while the other hand was on a handsome young man’s groin making the young man elicit erotic moans. A simple form fitting black tee hugged his muscular torso, showing off his well-toned arms. His neck was adorned with a simple silver necklace of a single angel wing and his hair was a messy stylized bed-head. The jeans he was wearing revealed patches of skin, the ripped fabric giving Daehyun more of a bad boy feel than necessary. He looked like a sexy piece of human and if wasn’t practically having a three-way in the middle of the club, Youngjae would openly admit that. But he was, and that made a surge of disgust run through Youngjae’s body. Youngjae glared at the sight. He shook his head, only to look up and see that Daehyun was looking at him. Like somehow making direct eye contact with Youngjae while simultaneously pleasure the girl and man. Youngjae couldn’t help but feel a blush of embarrassment and anger flood his cheeks as Daehyun flashed Youngjae a slight smirk. The spark of respect dwindling down to ashes. A person who thought more with his dick rather than his brain was someone that Youngjae did not want associate with. He already dealt with one once, why go through hell again? He wasn’t a masochist. 

Youngjae sneered at the sight, ripping his eyes away from basically live porn, to turn his attention back to Yongguk and Himchan. Who were nowhere in sight. He scanned the area looking for any hint of the two men, but in a sea full of people in a dimly lit room. He had a higher chance of finding Himchan at a rodeo. Oh how the man hated cowboy boots. Youngjae took a deep breathe trying to calm his panic nerves. He just needed to find the two...and not get crushed by the swarming crowd. As if he was jumping into the Pacific Ocean itself, Youngjae held his breath and dived into the ocean of sweat, limbs, and hormones. It was not pleasant. 

Youngjae squeezed his way through the crowd, trying his best to weave through. Still no signs of Himchan or Yongguk, but he would be damned if he were to be left alone in a club of all places. Youngjae’s brows furrowed, annoyed and frustrated. Just wanting to find Himchan or Yongguk. He noticed a wristwatch similar to that of Himchan and hoping that he had the luck of the Irish, Youngjae grabbed onto the wrist, only to be faced with a not so pleasant man, reeking of beer. He shot Youngjae a lopsided grin, too buzzed to even noticed how ridiculous Youngjae looked. He pulled Youngjae closer and placed his face closer to Youngjae. 

“Heeeey cutie.” Youngjae cringed at the horrid smell exiting the man’s mouth.

“Back off.” Youngjae growled, pushing the man away to no avail. The man had basically put all his weight on Youngjae due to his overly intoxicating state. 

“You’re the one who grabbed me though,” The drunk man lazily chuckled, groping Youngjae’s ass. Youngjae jumped, immediately shoving the man off him with all his might. “Got a nice plump ass too.”

“You’re disgusting,” Youngjae reminded himself that he needed to burn his butt skin cells when he got back home. “I grabbed you by accident, okay? So leave me alone.” Youngjae growled, warning the man. 

“Awww, baby don’t be like that.” The man grabbed onto Youngjae’s wrist. 

“I am not your baby,” Youngjae sneered. “The only thing that’s a baby around here is probably your dick from all the alcohol you drink.” Youngjae flashed a cocky smirk, despite the obvious fumes emitting from the man. 

“What the f**k you just say, you ugly f**ker!?” The drunk man shouted, gripping his beer tightly and throwing it in the direction of Youngjae.

Youngjae closed his eyes shut, preparing to be doused with the bitter alcoholic liquid. At least he would have a good reason to go home. The only problem was he wasn’t doused. In actuality he was still dry, still smelled decent, and still in one piece. He could have sworn that the drunk man had thrown his beer at Youngjae. And if what he learned in physics was right. Matter cannot be created or destroyed so unless the law of physics have been defied, something was up. 

“Had your fun, limp dick?” Youngjae fluttered his eyes open to see the last person he expected to be drenched in cheap beer. Daehyun let out an annoyed sigh, running his fingers through his beer damped hair. Beer was dripping down his tan skin, his shirt now soaked and clinging to his skin, and his hair was glistening under the club lights. Youngjae literally wanted to flip a cow. How the hell could Daehyun look good drenched in beer!? How??? Youngjae didn’t understand how genetics could be so kind on the man. 

“Limp dick!?” The drunk man was now furious, his fist clenching tight together. 

“Yeah, limp dick, cause you have gotta desperate to want to bang this chipmunk,” Daehyun flashed an arrogant smirk. Youngjae was teetering on this line of wanting to thank Daehyun for saving him and punching him for insulting. He would have to watch how this scene played before making his decision. “Anyways, why don’t you run along unless you have some good lawyers on you.”

“What the hell are you spouting about, you crackpot!?”

  
“This,” Daehyun gestured towards his shirt. “Is made of pure silk, meaning you just ruined my $1580 Barneys New York shirt,” Daehyun’s cheshire grin grew when he saw the other man’s face pale. “So unless you want to pay for the damages for my shirt and trauma you brought my friend here, I suggest you get your ass in gear.” 

“I would take his suggestion,” Youngjae sneered, a cocky smirk of his own plastered on his face. “My ass is f**kin priceless so there is a high fee for touching it. So move it or pay up.” The drunk man got the memo and scurried off back into the crowd of drunkards.

Daehyun let out a small sigh, glancing at Youngjae. A smirk still plastered on his face. “So how much is it to touch your ass?”

“As much as a small European country,” Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Why do you have to make it so difficult for me to thank you?”

“I’m not making it difficult. You are. It’s two simple words isn’t it?” Oh how Youngjae wanted to smack the man’s smug as hell grin. 

“Not when it comes to-WOAH!” Youngjae stumbled as Daehyun suddenly fell into Youngjae’s arm. At first Youngjae was about to scold the man’s childish attempt at trying to get a free grope of his ass until he saw how fatigued Daehyun looked. The handsome man’s eyebrows cringed in pain. His cocky smirk was now replaced with pure grimace. The alcohol mixing in with the large stress he had dealing with his family. It was a cocktail of disaster that just finally smacked Daehyun over the head. “Are you okay?”

“Fine…” Daehyun groaned, trying to stand up straight to no avail.

“I’m taking you out of here.” Youngjae dragged, or at least attempted to drag Daehyun’s lifeless corpse out of the club.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Daehyun tried to reassure the nagging Youngjae, but Youngjae was having none of it. Daehyun looked like he was either going to pass out or throw up. And Youngjae was decent enough to at least assist the man who saved him from creepers.

“Daehyun, where’s your car?” Youngjae had somehow managed to get Daehyun out of the loud cage into the bleak parking lot. 

“I didn’t drive here…” Daehyun murmured, too tired and dizzy to speak much.

“Don’t tell me you came with that bimbo you were making out with or that guy you were palming?” Youngjae groaned. 

“Jealous?” He flashed a short smug grin. But he wasn’t tired enough to not be a cocky ass. “I asked Jongup to drop me off.”

“And he let you?” Youngjae cocked an eyebrow, knowing that the responsible stoic man would send him to military school before dropping him off at a club.

“No, that’s why I lied and told him to drop me off at a nearby restaurant. And if you tell Jongup, I swear I will fire your ass this time.” Daehyun shot Youngjae a warning glare.

“I’d rather you fire my ass than rape my ass.” Youngjae sneered, remembering how drunk Daehyun acted like.

“I told you. I’ve learned. And I’m not as drunk as I look. I’m not going to jump you trust me,” Daehyun sighed. “This is your car?” Daehyun stared at the little pale yellow bug in confusion. Was this even a vehicle? Was Youngjae sure it was not a box with wheels?

“Soooorrrryyy, we can’t all afford cars worth more than our kidney like some people.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, shoving Daehyun into the passenger seat before coming over to the other side with the driver. 

“Uhg this feels disgusting…” Daehyun pulled on the fabric of his shirt, not appreciating the smell.

“Please tell me you did not pay $1580 for that?” Daehyun was a manhoe, but Youngjae at least hoped that the man was practical.

“Hell no, I literally got this at Costco for like $10.” Daehyun chuckled, a sound so soft in Youngjae’s ear.

“Well….here,” Youngjae peeled off his sweater and handed it to Daehyun. “It’s not a lot, but better than your cheap ass shirt covered in cheap ass beer.”

“Thanks.” Daehyun shot Youngjae a smile before taking the sweater from Youngjae’s hand.

Oh how Youngjae regretted the decision of giving Daehyun a change of clothes. Cause gosh dang the body on that boy was unbelievable. If Youngjae didn’t have the self control of a virgin saint he would have jumped Daehyun. Every muscle was soo defined, so touchable. From his tight arm muscles to his well-defined pecs. And don’t even get Youngjae started on his abs. He could do his entire laundry on them. A part of him was tempted to reach out and simply touch the contour of his stomach….or at least lick it. Youngjae quickly shook his head, trying to shoo away the naughty thoughts that were entering his mind. 

The sweater did help hide some of the tempting features of the man, but the low cut of the sweater did little to hide the man’s pecs. Youngjae had thoroughly expected some snarky or sassy remark from Daehyun’s lips, seeing as how Youngjae was practically gawking at him. But there was nothing. Just pure silence as Daehyun adjusted the chair so that he was lying flat on the car seat staring up at the ceiling. Not looking at anything, yet at the same time searching for something. Youngjae felt something was off with Daehyun. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it nor did he know if he should even question the unusually quiet man. 

“Are you okay?” Youngjae’s voice was only a murmur, the silence seeming so fragile that he was to break it. 

“I told you I’m fine. Just a bit dizzy from all the alcohol and excitement.” Daehyun replied with a murmur, still not looking at Youngjae. 

“No, I am asking are **you** okay?” Youngjae’s voice now more serious and loud enough for Daehyun to understand his intent. 

Daehyun finally looked at Youngjae, a bit confused and shocked at Youngjae’s concern. Not many people asked him if he was okay. How he was feeling. Only Jongup did. His family didn’t give a rat’s ass, but here was Youngjae, someone Daehyun was pretty sure didn’t like him , concerned about his actual well-being. It was a feeling foreign to Daehyun and he wasn’t too sure whether he liked it or not. 

“Define okay…” Daehyun chuckled, leaning over Youngjae, which startled him because he got a good close-up look of Daehyun’s body, and made it so that Youngjae’s chair was leaned back as well. “If my father giving half of the company that I worked my ass for to my half-brother just cause bitch-mother said so, then I’m peachy…” Daehyun didn’t know why he was pouring his private life to Youngjae. He blamed it on the booze sloshing around in his stomach. 

“I didn’t hear about you having a younger brother?” Youngjae cocked a brow, confused as to how the Jung family could hide such a big secret. And why hide the fact that the Mr. Jung had a child with his new wife. There was nothing strange about that. 

“He’s the same age as me,” Daehyun’s tone was dry and cold. Youngjae’s eyes went wide at the news, his lips tightlining. He knew exactly the weight of Daehyun’s words and he wanted to question, want to gain more knowledge, but he did not know how to approach the situation. “No need to look like that,” Daehyun let out a small sad chuckle. “You’re smart, Youngjae, no need to be so tight lip. My daddy dearest was a manwhore just like me.”

“Daehyun…” Youngjae wanted to comfort the man beside him, but he didn’t know how. The situation was so strange and unsettling. He had never comforted a person before and had no clue how to even begin to do so. He had thought that Daehyun was some horny rich kid that only had two thoughts on his mind. It was obvious he was wrong and the man before him was more complex. 

“Please don’t try to comfort me,” Daehyun let out a sigh, but the gentleness in Daehyun’s eyes told Youngjae that he wasn’t trying to be hostile. “My father being unfaithful is nothing new…” Daehyun closed his eyes for a moment. “But f**k what the hell do I have to do to prove my worth…”

Youngjae just stayed silent, knowing that his words would fall on deaf ears. He didn’t understand Daehyun’s situation and he refused to pretend to act as if he did. His words would merely be fluff to soothe Daehyun’s pain, not actually healing the wounds. He just listened. Listened to the man he thought was merely a manchild. 

“Apparently no matter how many deals I do, it’s nothing. Everything I’ve worked hard for, tried to maintain, stripped away from me with a simple order….” Daehyun growled, clenching his fist tightly. “Am I even his son? Or his cash cow?”

Youngjae hesitantly reached out for Daehyun, not knowing how the man would react in his angered state. Youngjae’s light feathery touch caused Daehyun to jump, almost forgetting that the man was even there. “Honestly, I would rather be the cash cow so at least I can leave his ass whenever I wanted and make a shit ton of money while I’m at it. I’d be a cash cow, but a pimped out cash cow.”

Daehyun eyes widened at Youngjae’s words, almost shocked that such ridiculousness left the young genius’s mouth. His bubbling laughter couldn’t be contained any longer, and he bursted in melodious laughter, allowing the tension in Youngjae’s heart to relax. Youngjae was never good at comforting, but he was glad that he could at least make Daehyun laugh. And they said laughter is the best medicine, whether that is scientifically proven or not was a study for another time. 

“What the actual hell? Haha I thought Jongup was the only one that said random shit.” Daehyun’s stomach hurt from the amount of laughing he was doing.

“Do you understand the mental damage college debt causes? It’s brutal.” Youngjae joked, a small chuckle leaving his own lips.

“Thank you…” Daehyun’s voice turned soft once the laughter died down. Daehyun reached out, causing Youngjae to flinch a bit, not sure as to what Daehyun was doing. Daehyun merely smiled as he gently ruffled Youngjae’s bird nest of hair, which to Daehyun’s surprise was very soft. “Seriously though, get a sense of style or else you won’t get laid. I’m a manwhore and even I wouldn’t sleep with you.”

“Thanks for your advice~” Youngjae rolled his eyes, adjusting his seat to the correct driving position. “So what is your address again? I should take you home before you start spouting your life story to me. I’m sorry, but my therapy sessions cost $100/hr.” Youngjae teased as he pulled out his phone to plug in Daehyun’s address. “Hey! So where is you….” Youngjae glanced over to find Daehyun konked out. Sleeping soundly as a baby. 

Youngjae’s eyes couldn’t help but soften at this. He just looked so peaceful, so soft, so pure. Youngjae hesitantly reached out, questioning whether he should even dare do what he was thinking. Oh what the hey, people only live once right? Youngjae gently moved a hair from Daehyun’s face, observing his features carefully. The more Youngjae looked the more he realized how young Daehyun was. The man was only 27, yet he had such complexities with his family. Something Youngjae could relate to. His fingers gently ghosted over Daehyun’s every feature. From his soft eyelashes, to the sexy beauty mark, and well-defined nose. His touch stopped just above Daehyun’s lips. The plump lips that Youngjae merely had a taste of a few nights ago. 

“Agh, what are you doing Youngjae,” Youngjae scolded at himself for being captured by the man’s beauty. “If you’re that horny for some lovin, watch porn or something. Don’t go face molesting your boss…” Youngjae continued to scold himself, shaking his head in dismay as he started the engine of his car to head home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, questions, and critiques are happily welcomed!
> 
> Little Jaejae is starting to have the feely feels for poor hurt Daedae TT0TT haha And finally precious BangHim pop up! They are so precious~ Oh, but I have something important to ask! 


	5. The Blossoming Friendship of a Wolf and a Chipmunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....Daehyun’s eyes soften at the disheveled chipmunk. A sincere and genuine smile spread across his face. He was internally giddy and he could feel his heart swell at Youngjae’s words.....
> 
> ....The two men said their goodbyes and the moment the call ended Himchan was jumping with glee. The past frustration melting away. “I’m going on a date with Bang Yongguk! An actual date!” ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...“I’m begging you, Youngjae!” Himchan clung to Youngjae’s pant leg as he attempted to get to his work bench. Youngjae literally just came back to lunch to have a koala Himchan attack his leg.
> 
> “What the hell Himchan!? Where is your pride and dignity!?” Youngjae jostled his leg attempting to be free. 
> 
> “I sold them to the damn devil so I can get this date with Yongguk, so please!” Himchan puppy dog pout.....

Daehyun’s eyes crept opened, the grogginess from last night still stuck to him like cheap perfume. Daehyun quickly sniffed himself. Nope, no cheap perfume so he didn’t sleep with anyone. Any girl at least. He lifted the soft yellow fluffy blanket and saw that he still had his clothes...well his pants and an ugly ass sweater. A small smile couldn’t help but creep on his face, knowing where the ugly ass sweater came from. Daehyun didn’t think much of Youngjae at first. An ugly chipmunk that he could poke fun of every now and then. But Youngjae was actually a stand up guy, someone that Daehyun could consider a friend because honestly the chipmunk could have left him on the street, seeing as he didn’t like Daehyun very much. 

Daehyun sat himself up, taking a look at his surroundings. Plain tan walls surrounded the cramp bedroom. No pictures of family. Something that Daehyun could relate to. The floor was made of cheap wood and the petite (he was being generous with the word petite) bed was facing a closet. Daehyun leaned over and grabbed the book that rested on the small bedside counter. Wuthering Heights. A twisted love story to say the least. Daehyun let out an amused snort, not expecting the boy genius to read such novels. He gently removed himself from the bed, still infected by the curiosity bug. He peeked into the closet, wanting to take a sneaky look at it’s contents. With the way Youngjae dressed, Daehyun just had to know what was lying in the cavern of doom. He pried the door open, making sure to keep the noise at a minimum so that the owner would not be aware. 

Daehyun’s bright, anticipating eyes dulled at the sight at the garments. It was...anticlimactic. The clothes were actually normal, stylish even. Daehyun scratched his head confused as hell as to why Youngjae did not wear these clothes instead. In the small corner of the closet he found a bag of ratty looking clothes, something that Daehyun would rather burn on sight. A small, just a trifle thought, ran through Daehyun’s mind. Daehyun eyed the gray knit sweater hanging in the closet and thought how well it would look on Youngjae. How it would gently hang off the young man’s frame, but not eat him up like the other sweaters he wore. Daehyun shook his head, mentally scolding himself. He wasn’t the chipmunk’s stylist, why should he care what looked good on Youngjae or not?

In the midst of his mental scolding, his stomach let out a small whine, wanting to be fed. Daehyun opened the bedroom door, expecting a k-dramaesque breakfast. Isn’t that how these situations usually turn out? Beautiful woman or man dressed only in sexy pajamas, the smell of coffee in the air and fresh pancakes, a little hum escaping his or her lips as they flash him a playful flirty smile. He would wrap his arms around their waist and pull them into a tight hug, peppering their neck with kisses until he can elicit giggles. Yeah...he got none of that. Instead he got a wild chipmunk in a hideous bathrobe and green striped pajama pants. 

“I told you I didn’t feel well so I went home early.” Youngjae grumbled as he attempted to balance his cellphone on his shoulder whilst making breakfast. Breakfast being cereal.

“You should have called! Do you know how worried I was!? I nearly destroyed the club looking for your ass!” Himchan’s voice shrieked through the small device, causing Youngjae to cringe at the pitch. It was too damn early for that tone of voice. 

“Sorry, Mom,” Youngjae couldn’t help but let a small smile spread across his lips when he could hear Himchan grumble on the other line. “I didn’t want to ruin Mommy Himchan and Daddy Bang’s romantic time~” Youngjae cooed teasingly. 

“I f**kin hate you…” Himchan let out a sigh. Youngjae could practically see the grown man rubbing his temples. 

“No, I’m pretty sure you love me. Momma bears don’t leave their cubs.” Himchan scoffed on the other line. 

“I love you like a rash,” Himchan chuckled. “Anyways I’m glad you’re-”

“Wow, Channie, I didn’t think you were so motherly,” Daehyun snickered as Youngjae stared at him wide-eyed. Daehyun had snatched the phone from Youngjae’s hand, a playful smirk on his lips. “I wish you took care of me like that.”

“D-Daehyun!? What the hell are you doing at Youngjae’s place!?” Himchan’s shrieking began again. “YOUNGJAE! WHY IS DAEHYUN AT YOUR PLACE!!!??” Youngjae covered his ears. Damn Himchan and his megaphone voice. Youngjae swiftly grabbed the phone from Daehyun and hung up immediately despite Himchan’s screeching. 

“Are you trying to get me killed?” Youngjae glared at Daehyun as he put his phone on silent, knowing that Himchan would bombard his phone with phone calls and texts.

“Why? Does Himchan has some sort of vendetta against me being with you?” Daehyun cocked a brow, confused at Himchan’s outburst. Well, more amused than confused.

“Bingo. He wants me to have nothing to do with you,” Youngjae sighed, finishing up making breakfast. “Says you’re dangerous.”

“Well look at that then,” Daehyun chuckled, leaning back on the kitchen counter. “You’re not a very good listener than,” He smirked playfully. “But he’s right, I am the dangerous big bad wolf,” Daehyun leaned in so that he was face to face with Youngjae. Youngjae’s hair was a haggard mess, his thick glasses covering his face, and from what Daehyun could see there were huge dark bags under his eyes (probably from sleeping on the couch). Despite all of that, Daehyun noticed the little button nose, his smooth skin, the chapped sausage lips. Daehyun mentally shook the thought away. He would admit that Youngjae had some decent features, it was unfortunate that it was buried with all of...that. “But I’m not hungry for any chipmunks or ugly ducklings.” Daehyun slightly chuckled at Youngjae’s scrunched up face.

“Well then take this and deal with your appetite.” Youngjae sneered, shoving the bowl of cereal in Daehyun’s grasp.

“This is breakfast?” Daehyun looked down at the soggy cereal in disgust. “Seriously?” Daehyun looked up at Youngjae, his face contorted with a mixture of disgust and offense. 

“Do I look like Gordon Ramsey to you?” Youngjae deadpanned, shoving a spoonful of mushy cheerios in his mouth. 

“Well if you dyed your hair blonde…” He chuckled again at Youngjae’s obvious annoyance.

“And if you shaved your head you’d look like Bruce Willis.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, munching his cereal. Why did he save his butt again? Oh yeah cause he has a soul...a half a soul…. Okay, okay, a quarter. Youngjae still couldn’t believe that the hurt, emotionally distraught Daehyun he met last night was now back to normal. Whatever pick me up he took in the middle of his drunken stupor, Youngjae wanted it. 

“Still be good looking though.” Daehyun scoffed, placing the cereal on the counter, refusing to eat it. Daehyun wasn’t a picky eater. Not at all, he would literally eat everything. But that didn’t mean he had to force himself to eat soggy cereal when he could obviously eat something else. 

“Take away all that and what are you?” Youngjae scoffed, cocking his brow. A snarky smirk painted on his lips.

“A billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,” Daehyun casually shrugged. Youngjae let out a snort. Of course Daehyun would quote Iron man, he was practically Tony Stark minus the iron suit. “And my first act of philanthropy is to do this.” Daehyun snatched Youngjae’s bowl of cereal, immediately throwing it in the sink.

“Hey! I didn’t finish that!” Youngjae attempted to reach out for the bowl when Daehyun immediately wrapped his strong muscular arm around his stomach to pull him back to his tiny kitchen table. Youngjae suppressed the the mini blush that threatened to creep on his plush cheeks. He had always wondered what it felt like to be held in Daehyun’s arms. Damn it felt good. Now he wondered how it felt to be held with both arms. Youngjae pinched himself, removing the thoughts from his mind. He really needed to watch porn or something because he needed to stop being thirsty for his good-looking asshole of a boss. 

“Just trust me, I’m doing this for your stomach and mine.” Daehyun sat Youngjae down on the Ikea wooden chair and shot him and over the shoulder warning glare to not to get out of his seat as he headed back towards the kitchen. 

Youngjae let out a sigh, deciding that it was probably best at the moment not to argue with Daehyun, and rested his chin his hand. Youngjae stared at the wealthy CEO in his kitchen, praying that Daehyun wouldn’t set his apartment a blaze. Daehyun didn’t set the kitchen a blaze, but he did set Youngjae’s hormones. The fire starter casually removed the ugly sweater covering his frame, not wishing to adorn the hideous fabric any longer. His muscular back revealed for all to see. Youngjae couldn’t help but gawk in awe. Every muscle toned. His skin glistening under the morning sun. It was a feast for the eyes. A hunk of man buffet for Youngjae and Daehyun knew. Knew the stares he was feeling were from the chipmunk. And Youngjae knew he was aware by the smug smirk he had plastered on his face.

The sound of a sizzling pan filled the silent air as some sort of batter Daehyun concocted entered the well oiled pan. Youngjae watched with curiosity as the supposed spoiled CEO was making breakfast. And a yummy one by the smell of it. If Youngjae was being honest, he thought that Daehyun had no homey skills (not like he could talk). But Youngjae learned that Daehyun was full of surprises. Like an unknown chemical just needing the right reactants to get to the final product. He couldn’t believe that in just a few days he learned more about Daehyun than he had with some of his friends. And a part of him wanted to learn more, taking on the challenge of the undiscovered. Another part of him knew that being close to Daehyun wasn’t a good idea. Him and Youngjae were like diethyl ether and dihydrogen monoxide. They wouldn’t mix. While Daehyun didn’t mind playing around and having fun in both meanings of the word. Youngjae liked to live life simply. Taken on the soul of a bitter old woman with a pimped out scooter. Daehyun was like the noisy kid he wanted off his lawn. 

“Here you go,” The steaming plate of pancakes with fresh made jam and some maple syrup pulled Youngjae out of his thoughts. He couldn’t help but feel his mouth water at the sight of delicious food. When was the last time he had a homemade breakfast? Far too long. “I made you pancakes with jam, not your drool.” Daehyun snickered.

“I still can’t believe you made this.” Youngjae immediately dug into the fluffy cakes, shoving the deliciousness into his mouth. 

“I’m definitely more than meets the eye,” Daehyun chuckles, just watching Youngjae shovel pancakes in his mouth as he put some pancakes in his own mouth. If only Daehyun had a camera or photographic memory because the image of Youngjae’s puffed out of cheeks full of pancakes made him really look like a chipmunk. “Plus I basically had two choice, learn to cook or live off Jongup’s daily meal of hamburgers and Nesquik.” Daehyun snorted. The both of them began laughing, enjoying the amicable atmosphere. Youngjae wanted to ask why Daehyun would need to cook for himself when he was filthy rich, but a part of him knew the answer. Some tension within the Jung family that Youngjae had no right to pry in. 

“Do we have such a luxury to be eating this so leisurely?” Youngjae raised a brow, a smile still painted on his face as he plopped in another pancake in his mouth.

“As your boss, I’m giving both you and me the day off,” Daehyun chuckled, leaning back into the chair a bit. Dear God, did Youngjae have to bite his tongue to hold back the ‘eep’ that dared to escape at the sight of Daehyun’s stretched pecs and abs. “Take it as thank you for dealing with my drunk sexy ass.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes, but the playful grin never left his face. “You know Daehyun, I kinda, not really, cyber stalked you while you were sleeping…”

Daehyun cocked an amused brow, a smirk growing on his face. “If you wanted half naked pictures and/or naked pictures of me you could have asked, after all you did nursed me to health.” A cheshire grin spreading on his face.

Youngjae stared at him blank face. “I have naked pictures of Chris Pine already, thanks~” Youngjae rolled his eyes. “I’ve read up some articles on you,” Daehyun stopped his munching to look at Youngjae curiously. Youngjae kept nonchalantly talking while eating, not paying head to Daehyun’s sudden silence. “Successfully developed the medical branch of your company at age 20, closed multi-million dollar foreign trade deals by age 23, increased the company’s stock values by age 25, and is now one of the world’s most successful CEO,” Youngjae looked up to look Daehyun straight in the eyes. “I don’t know what your father thinks of you, but from what I’ve read I’d say you are more than successful. You’re basically a bonafide genius and you’ve probably worked your ass off to get to where you are now. If you’re father doesn’t see that, then he needs to get his eyes checked.” Youngjae shrugged and returned to eating his meal.

Daehyun’s eyes soften at the disheveled chipmunk. A sincere and genuine smile spread across his face. He was internally giddy and he could feel his heart swell at Youngjae’s words. Though the silence returned between the two, it wasn’t unbearable. It was comfortable. A pleasant silence as the two continued to eat their pancakes in each other company.

* * *

  
”Youngjae, what did I tell you about setting the lab on fire…” Himchan sighed as he sauntered into lab from a meeting, only to find Youngjae with a fire extinguisher in his hand, his hair slightly singed, and the fume hood full of white fluff.

“Technically I only set the flask on fire so…” Youngjae chuckled but only got a pinch on the cheek in return.

“No technically anything.” Himchan glared, releasing the younger’s cheek as he sat at his desk grumbling.

“Himchan, are you still grumpy cause I didn’t tell you about Daehyun? That was weeks ago!” Youngjae teased coming up besides his hyung, squatting down in front of him.

“Hmph!” Himchan pouted turning away to face another direction. Youngjae removed his goggles and stared up at Himchan with largest puppy eyes and pout he could conjure.   
“Pfft, hyung, you look like a inverted racoon with all that black powder on your face!” Zelo chuckled from his desk, tossing Youngjae a clean towel to wipe his face. Himchan couldn’t help, but take a glance as well and began bursting out into laughter. It wasn’t much later till all three of them were busting a gut like hyenas. 

“Fiiiine, I forgive, but next time you’ve got to tell me these things! You’re lucky I had a meeting right after I called you that time or I swear I would have stomped over to your house with a baseball bat to kick Daehyun’s ass.” Himchan crossed his arms, still a bit pouty. 

“Awww thanks Umma!” Youngjae teased, throwing his arms around Himchan and attempting to give him kisses. Himchan was not having his beautiful glowing face marred by whatever chemical Youngjae had pasted on his face. 

“Eek get off of me demon child!” Himchan gently pushed Youngjae off him. “I just hope you know what you’re doing. I don’t want you to get hurt like last time....” Youngjae’s eyes soften knowing that Himchan really had his best interest at heart.

“What happened last time?” Zelo chimed in. 

“Just some asshole broke my heart, rolled it over with a steam roller, and then sacrificed it to king kong.” Youngjae shrugged, not wanting to dwell on the memory too much.

“Okay, where is this asshole? Cause no one can mess with Youngjae except me and Himchan.” Zelo stood up, playfully hitting his fist into his palm as if he was going to pick a fight. 

“Awww Zelo~” Youngjae then pulled the giant into a hug despite his squirming. “Honestly, you guys are the best family I could ever ask for,” Youngjae released Zelo, smiling at his friends. Though Youngjae loved to tease both Zelo and Himchan, sassing them every now and then too, he truly loved them more than his own family. What was he thinking. They were his family. “But I promise you I will be fine. Daehyun and I are work friends, maybe just maybe friends outside of work. But nothing more. Remember? You made me wear these clothes to prevent that.” 

“Fine I trust you…” Himchan rubbed his temples, conceding to his friend. “But what the actual hell happened that day to make you two so buddy-buddy these past few weeks? Cause as soon as the meeting was over I drove to your dinky apartment and no one was home.” Himchan eyed Youngjae suspiciously. 

“Ooooo storytime!” Zelo chuckled pushing his rolling chair so that he was closer to listen. Himchan snorted, pinching the younger’s cheek at how cute he was, which the younger retaliated by trying to reenact ‘Charlie bit my finger.’

* * *

_”Pffft!” Youngjae fell back into the couch, clutching his stomach with laughter. “Oh my Jesus, you suck.”_

_“It’s my first time playing. What did you expect?” Daehyun sneered, placing the controller aside._

_“You can’t be serious. This is your first time playing Super Smash Bros?” Youngjae stared at Richie Rich in disbelief._

_“I didn’t have the privilege to play video games when I was younger. Daddy dearest didn’t think it was profitable for me to be playing video games.” Daehyun rolled his eyes only to see Youngjae look him with pitiful eyes._

_“Oh, you poor deprived child.” Youngjae patted Daehyun’s head since the elder was sitting on the floor while he opted for the couch._

_Daehyun scoffed, removing the younger’s hand from his soft fluffy bed head, which Youngjae had to admit made him hella attractive. “What about you boy genius? I bet your mom and dad were giddy with joy for you.”_

_“Hah! That’s funny,” Youngjae ran his fingers through his hair. “They were till the moment they found out I prefered dick over boobs. Automatic disownment card, go straight to jail, don’t pass Go.” Youngjae sneered. It would be light to say he had some animosity toward his family._

_Years he had to hide who he was, act like he was someone else. Had to eat up all the homophobic slander his family would spout out in ‘good fun.’ Feel like he did something wrong that he was a mistake. He had thought that maybe if his parents knew about him, maybe they would change their tune. That being gay didn’t make you crazy or some sickness. Oh how wrong he was. It was his older brother that ratted him out when he happened to see Youngjae kiss his high school crush during graduation. Let’s just say there was a lot of screaming, punching, and packed bags when he got back home. Words like ‘disgusting,’ ‘shameful,’ ‘selfish,’ and ‘abomination’ were all thrown his way without a second thought. If Youngjae hadn’t had Himchan at the time, he honestly did not know what would happen to him._

_“F**kin their loss then,” Daehyun shrugged, grabbing the controller. “You are a boy genius with a decent personality. You could have been a damn drug dealer if you wanted to. And if they disown you just because you like guys then they need to get a damn reality check. You’ll still be the same horribly dressed chipmunk whether or not you prefer dick or boobs.”_

_Youngjae could feel a sweet smile grow on his face at Daehyun’s words. Though his words were crass, they were sweet. Comforting. Youngjae was right that Daehyun was full of surprises and Youngjae was beginning to enjoy discovering every single one of them._

_“Thanks,” Youngjae mumbled not really being used to such kindness. “Now as a thank you for the pep talk let me teach you how to play properly. You and me will tag team.” He grinned, slinking down from the couch to sit beside Daehyun._

_After several rounds of button mashing and fits of laughter, the two were beginning to grow bored with the game. Well the two being just Daehyun. Daehyun groaned leaning back against the couch, his head swung back. Though he admitted that spending a chill day like this was quite enjoyable and relaxing, something that he definitely needed. The hyper active rabbit in Daehyun begged to go out and get some sunshine instead of being hold up in the rabbit hole._

_“Let’s go out and do something.” Daehyun whined, causing Youngjae to snort. To see a grown man (besides Himchan), let alone Daehyun, whine was a sight to see._

_“Why? I’m perfectly satisfied with having a lazy day. You, however, can go out and do whatever you want. I’m not your babysitter.” Youngjae snickered, playfully rolling his eyes._

_“It’s sad and lonely to go out by myself,” Daehyun pouted. “Plus I haven’t had sex in 3 days. If I don’t go out and get rid of this pent up energy some way, I will purchase pay per view porn on your TV and masturbate on your couch.” Daehyun looked at Youngjae dead in the eye to show how serious he was. Wouldn’t that be a sight to see. Youngjae had to bite his tongue to prevent him from saying that._

_“Hardiddy Har, ya pervert,” Youngjae contorted his face in disgust. “Fine, just so that I won’t have to burn my couch. Let’s get some fresh air.” Youngjae rolled his eyes._

* * *

  
_“Do you have to wear that? I know you have some decent clothes so why are you dressed like a bruised potato.” Daehyun sneered at Youngjae’s as per usual horrible ensemble._

_“It’s comfortable.” Youngjae lied through his teeth. Of course, he would want to wear nice clothes. Daehyun rolled his eyes, not understanding the choice of comfort over decent appearance._

_“Your hideous appearance just gave me an idea on what we should do,” Daehyun grinned, shoving his hand in the pocket of Youngjae’s sweater that he borrowed. “Let’s go shopping.”_

_“Hah?” Youngjae looked at Daehyun confused as the two of them walked down the busy shopping street. “If you haven’t noticed from my ratty apartment, I’m manure poor. Not even dirt. Manure.”_

_“One, ew. And two, I’ll pay so upgrade your clothes game peasant.” Daehyun chuckled._

_“Why thank you, your benevolent highness.” Youngjae scoffed and rolled his eyes._

_“Ya know, if you lose the sass you’d be cuter.” Daehyun shook his head in dismay._

_“And if you thought with your dick less, you’d be more handsome.” Youngjae shot Daehyun a smug smirk._

_“Touche, chipmunk. Touche.” Daehyun chuckled as he dragged Youngjae to one of the high end shops._

* * *

  
_”I told you I would buy you anything to upgrade your closet and the only thing you bought was a damn sweatshirt?” Daehyun let out an exasperated sigh as Youngjae admired his new sweatshirt in awe._

_“What? It’s cute,” Youngjae grinned at the wine red sweatshirt with a porcupene, porcupane, and porcupyne on it. The inner Chem nerd of his was very happy. “Plus I don’t need a sugar daddy for clothes. If I’m gonna have a sugar daddy he’s paying off my college debt.” Youngjae chuckled as he put the sweatshirt back into the bag._

_“God bless his soul then for dealing with this mess,” Daehyun gestured to Youngjae’s appearance. “And your sass,” Daehyun chuckled._

_Youngjae rolled his eyes and lightly punched the elder man in the arm. Despite Daehyun’s jabs at Youngjae’s appearance, Youngjae never felt any animosity in them. Plus Youngjae was purposely making himself look bad so Daehyun’s constant criticism just proved his mission to be a success. What caught Youngjae’s attention, however, was that Daehyun stuck with Youngjae despite his current horrid appearance. Youngjae could feel the obvious stares of confusion at the odd dynamic duo. Murmurs on how someone so good looking could hang around someone that looked at him. He was sure Daehyun could feel and hear them too. The most admiring part was that Daehyun did not give a damn. He kept talking to Youngjae casually, not caring about what others were saying or thinking of him. It was something that Youngjae admired about the man._

_“Anyways where do you want to go next?” Daehyun had managed to slip away from Youngjae and buy a small ice cream while Youngjae was in deep thought. He extended his hand with a scoop of green tea for Youngjae as well._

_“Hmmmm I have an idea.” Youngjae thanked Daehyun as he munched on the ice cream._

* * *

  
_”We went to playing videogames at your apartment to going to an arcade. I think you have a problem, chipmunk, and you need to go see Dr. Phil for it.” Daehyun sighed as the two entered the brightly lit, noisy building._

_“You know you bitch and moan a lot for a grown man.” Youngjae crossed his arms._

_“That’s what happens when I don’t get laid in 3 days. I don’t know how you do it.” Daehyun let out a dramatic sigh._

_“It’s called self control. You should try it sometime.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, walking down the aisles to his intended target. Daehyun following beside him._

_“Nah, seems to dull.” Daehyun flashed him a pearly white cheeky grin._

_“Well maybe you can put that whining energy to good use,” Youngjae presented Daehyun a claw machine full of cute plushies ranging from Line characters to Pokemon. “Come on Mr. Richie Rabbit, don’t tell me you’ve never seen a claw machine before.”_

_“I’m rich, not stupid. Weren’t you the one that said I was a bonafide genius.” A smug grin plastered itself in his lips. Youngjae should have known better than inflate the man’s ego._

_“Okay bonafide genius, let’s see how good you are then. I’m warning you though, I’m an ace at these games.” Youngjae smirked inserting a dollar into the machine to start._

* * *

  
_”You’re an ace at what again?” Daehyun snickered, his arms full of soft plushies._

_“I hate you…” Youngjae grimaced. Daehyun was unknowingly a genius at the claw game, grabbing almost every stuff animal he wanted. And the ace of the game? Youngjae hadn’t even got one yet. “Okay, last time! I will get this!” Youngjae pumped his fist in determination._

_Daehyun chuckled as he watched Youngjae stare at the claw in such serious determination one would have thought that this was a life or death situation. He couldn’t help but look at the boy with endearing eyes as Youngjae hovered around the machine, his mouth slightly agape. The small cute little noises he would make as he moved the claw just a few centimeters made Daehyun’s smile grow wide. The moment Youngjae managed to wrap the claw around the one stuff animal he wanted, both Daehyun and Youngjae shouted for joy. Jumping around like children. It was so odd for Daehyun to be so excited over such a trivial thing. But he was. And he didn’t mind it._

_“Nice! You did it, chipmunk!!” Daehyun cheered the two boys hyped on Youngjae’s first one. Unbeknownst to Daehyun that he was so excited that he let his accent slip._

_“You have a satoori accent?” Youngjae chuckled at the cute discovery about the man._

_“Uh y-yeah...I lived in Busan when I was younger…” Daehyun’s high faltering as he realized he let out his embarrassing quirk._

_Youngjae cocked a brow in amusement. Did Daehyun just stutter? “It’s cute.”_

_Daehyun scoffed. “I’m always cute, sexy, handsome, good-”_

_“Okay I take back what I said.” Youngjae put his hand over Daehyun’s mouth._

_“Ouch, and to think I was going to give you all of these plushies,” Daehyun playfully sighed, but still handed over the pile of fluff to Youngjae. He notices how the younger was eyeing the cute plushies, particularly the duck one. “Buuuut since you amused me today. I’ll be a benevolent rabbit and hand these over to you.”_

_“Thanks~” Youngjae rolled his eyes, stuffing a majority of them in the bag. Though the sass rolled off his tongue, he was internally giddy about all the plushies. He always had a penchant for soft fluffy things. He held onto one plush, however, a long haired gray and white rabbit with a little black bow tie. It looked like a cross between a rabbit and a wolf. Youngjae smiled playing with it’s little button nose before putting it in the bag. “And this is for paying for my sweater and amusing me today.” Youngjae handed over the stuff animal he won._

_Daehyun raised a curious brow at the plush, a bemused smirk on his face. It was a cute chipmunk plush with a pair of nerd glasses and a bright red polka dot bowtie. The tuft of fur at the top sticking out in all sorts of places. How befitting. Daehyun chuckled, pinching its puffy cheeks until he was satisfied._

* * *

  
_”Do you need a ride back?” Youngjae inquired as he popped in another piece of tteokbokki in his mouth._

_“Nah, I got Jongup to come pick me up.” Daehyun also popping a piece of tteokbokki in his mouth._

_The two of them were sitting in front a local food stall, munching away at street food. The plushie chipmunk sitting comfortably on Daehyun’s lap as the two men shared their snack. The starry night sky providing a cool breeze and nice scenery. Everything seemed to be so picturesque that Youngjae had to pinch himself to remind himself that this wasn’t a weird dream._

_“This,” Daehyun smiled at Youngjae, resting his cheek in his hand. “This was fun.”_

_“Yeah...I can’t really remember the last time I’ve gone out and just relaxed.” Youngjae leaning back so that he could get a better view of the sky._

_“We’re both very busy people,” Daehyun let out a small sad chuckle, knowing the hell he will have to deal with since Woojin will be part of the company. “But this was nice. You’re a pretty cool person to hang around with.” Daehyun lightly punched the other in the arm._

_“And you’re not too bad yourself.” Youngjae lightly punched back. The two men smiling at each other under the night sky till the time for them to part came._

* * *

  
”See that’s it. Just two friends hanging out.” Youngjae shrugged.

“Sounds more like you two went on a date.” Zelo snickered, causing Youngjae to glare. 

Himchan on the other hand was sniffling with a tissue in his grasp. “My little baby Jae is growing up and somehow managed to tame a wild Daebutt.”

“You guys are being ridiculous.” Youngjae grumbled, his cheeks turning slightly red. 

“Awww, Youngjae hyung don’t be all pouty. You guys sound cute together.” Zelo teased.

“One more word out of you and you’ll be cleaning the cold room.” Youngjae growled. Zelo immediately shut his mouth, shivering at the thought of cleaning that oversize freezer. 

“My baby Jae is leaving the nest!” More crocodile tears were leaving Himchan’s eyes. Youngjae snorted getting up from the floor and heading towards the door.

“I’m going to leave for lunch before I decide to spray you dorks with the fire extinguisher.” 

* * *

  
Daehyun took a long drag of his cigarette, glaring at nothing. It was the fourth time this week where he went to have a meeting with a client only to have Woojin swoop in and present his ideas. Lucky for Daehyun that those clients were loyal and politely declined Woojin’s proposal for Daehyun’s. The bastard was walking in some dangerous territory. He knew what Woojin and his bitch-mom were planning. Usurping him from his rightful place as CEO of Jung Enterprises. He had to figure out something...something to remove them from the company.

“I knew I would find you here…” Jongup sighed, coming beside Daehyun on the ledge of the outdoor patio of the company. “I thought you quit?” Jongup gestured towards the cigarette.

“See, Jongup, not only is Woojin bad for the company, but also my health.” Daehyun tossed the lung cancer on a stick in the nearby ashtray. 

“Sorry, but I don’t know any doctors that can be rid of humans….legally anyways.” The two boys chuckled. 

“I’ve been thinking, Jongup.”

“Uh-oh, that’s dangerous.” Jongup smirked.

“Yah! You punk,” Daehyun punched Jongup in the arm. “I’m serious. The longer Woojin and she-bitch are in the company the more they’ll try to overthrow me, and daddy dearest won’t give a flying shit.”  
   
“So what are you thinking?” Jongup cocked a curious brow. Daehyun may be an ass, a horndog, an arrogant rabbit, but when it came to business his words were basically gold.

“I’m planning to take everything away from them. My father, his bitch, and his bastard,” A devilish grin appeared on Daehyun’s face. His conniving mind working it's gears. “At the moment I have enough stock power to call for a meeting to nominate a new chairman of the board. Problem is I don’t have enough supporters on the board. Too many of them under my father’s thumb.”

“So if you buy their stocks or put them on your side, you’ll have enough power to become chairman of the board.” Daehyun wrapped his shoulder around Jongup’s shoulder, overjoyed that his friend figured out his devious plan.

“Bingo! I need you to do some digging for me Jongup, anything that could either give me an advantage over the board members or to see what there opinions of my father and brother are,” Daehyun grin grew wider, looking forward to see the fruits of his devilish labor. His cunning planning was then cut when he noticed a tuft of unruly hair exiting the building. “Yah! Chipmunk!” Youngjae looked up to see Daehyun and Jongup on the balcony ledge. Jongup offered him a small smile and wave, while Daehyun opted to flash a playful smirk. Youngjae casually waved at the both of them. “Where are you going?”

“Lunch.” Youngjae raised a brow at Daehyun’s sudden interest.

“Wait right there!” Daehyun shouted, removing his arm from Jongup’s shoulder. “Hey Guppie, I’m going to head out for lunch. I’ll see you in a few,” He patted Jongup on the back. “Also do me a favor and keep an eye out if Woojin starts causing trouble while I’m gone.” Jongup nodded with affirmation causing Daehyun to smile brightly as he left the patio to head downstairs to meet up with Youngjae.

* * *

   
“Uhg those damn grumpy old men,” Himchan grumbled, stomping down the hallway after finishing a horrid meeting with some senior researchers who obviously had a vendetta against him. It wasn’t his fault he was good looking and smart. It’s their fault for being uglier and less smart. “‘You don’t have enough reproducible results, Himchan. You’re data is faulty, Himchan,’” Himchan mocked in a whiney voice as he rolled his eyes. His bitter grumbling was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Whoever was calling had terrible timing because he was not in the mood. “You’ve reached the phone of the almighty Himchan. What the f**k do you want cause I am not in the mood.” Himchan growled into his phone. 

“Having a bad day?” Himchan immediately froze at the sound of the familiar chuckle on the other line of the phone. 

“C-CEO Bang!” Himchan squeaked. Of course, to add the cherry to his horrible day he had to curse at Yongguk. Life never went his way.

“I told you to call me Yongguk remember?” Yongguk chuckled, amused at Himchan’s complete 180 from diva to squeaking mouse. 

“R-right! Y-Yongguk, uh, what’s up?” Himchan shook his head in dismay and anger. He was f**ckin stuttering. Over a guy for God’s sake! Himchan needed to find his dignity and pride because he seemed to have lost it. 

“I just wanted to know if you were free this weekend.” Himchan could feel his heart skip a beat. Was Bang Yongguk. The Bang Yongguk going to ask him on a date?

“Yes I am!” Himchan said to enthusiastically for his own liking. “Uh I mean, yeah. I think I’m free that day.” 

“Good,” Himchan could practically see the gummy smile of the other male. “I wanted to take you to this art festival down near the beach this weekend. If that’s okay with you of course.”

“It’s definitely okay with me.” Himchan had to force every single fiber of his being to be still or else he would be literally just jump and down from joy. “Should I ask Youngjae to come too?”

“Haha I like the kid, but I was thinking it could be just the two of us.” Himchan could feel his heart fall into his stomach. This was an official date. 

“That’s fine by me.” Himchan bit his tongue to halt any stuttering. 

“Great! I’ll see you Saturday then. I’ll pick you up around 10 am?” Himchan was pinching himself making sure it wasn’t a dream.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you Saturday,” The two men said their goodbyes and the moment the call ended Himchan was jumping with glee. The past frustration melting away. “I’m going on a date with Bang Yongguk! An actual date!” Then reality hit Himchan like a pack of frozen butter. “I’m going on a date with Bang Yongguk….to an art festival….I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ART!!!” Himchan’s glee soon morphed into panic as he began to ascertain every possible situation that could ruin his date with Yongguk. What if Yongguk thought he was an idiot for not knowing anything about art? What if he thought he wasn’t cultured enough? So many thoughts and insecurities ran through his mind. God how he hated how Yongguk made him such a piece of mush. It was a new experience for him to be dragged on a whim by a man. It was usually him doing the dragging. “What am I gonna dooooooo?” Himchan groaned dramatically, trudging himself into the lab. 

* * *

  
“How in the Holy Mary’s name are you able to eat that much food?” Youngjae stared at Daehyun in disbelief as said man was eating his third sandwich. 

“I’m a growing boy.” Daehyun shrugged, still eating. 

“You’re 27 years old.” Youngjae deadpanned. Not buying the bull Daehyun was selling. 

“And you’re point being?” Daehyun smirked.

“You know what, I’m not gonna even argue with your black hole of a stomach.” Youngjae chuckled before sipping on his green tea. 

“So how’s your research doing?” Daehyun patted his lips with his napkin.

“I didn’t set the fume hood on fire so that’s a bonus.” Youngjae sighed, puffing out his cheeks in disappointment that his experiment didn’t work. 

“That’s good cause that shits expensive.” Daehyun chuckled, poking at the younger’s cheek. Youngjae scoffed, swatting Daehyun’s away, but also kindly grabbed his napkin and wiped the remnants of sandwich off the corner of Daehyun’s lips. This had become routine with the two. They didn’t understand how they grew to be so comfortable with each other, but they had. Both being glad to make such a close friend so quickly. Daehyun had someone he could talk freely to that wasn’t Jongup. And Youngjae had someone he could open up to beside Himchan and Zelo. 

“How about you? Your brother causing trouble.” Youngjae quirked a brow as Daehyun leaned back exasperated. 

“More like hell. Him and the bitch are trying to gain as many supporters as they can so they can overthrow me,” Daehyun scoffed. “Like I’m that easy to get rid of.” 

“Yeah, you kinda stick around like a bad rash.” Youngjae chuckled.

“You brat, I thought we were friends!” Daehyun jokingly put Youngjae in a headlock and gave the chipmunk a noogie. 

“Ouch! Okay! Okay! I give!” Youngjae chuckled. Daehyun returned to his seat across from Youngjae with a triumphant huff.

“And I order this nice mango cheesecake for you and this is how you treat me.” Daehyun waved the delicious slice of cheesecake in front of Youngjae. 

“I was wrong oh mighty Daehyun. Please forgive this dumb peasant’s words.” Youngjae pouted, his hands together in a pleading gesture for the cake.

“That’s more like it,” Daehyun chuckled and handed Youngjae the plate and fork. “Don’t worry too much about the medicine. You’ll figure out how to synthesize the pieces you need with that big noggin and all.” 

“And you’ll figure out how to deal with your f**ked up family with that devious mind of yours.” Youngjae grinned, offering Daehyun a piece of cake, which Daehyun obviously took. 

* * *

“Zelo,” Zelo jumped at the sound of a familiar and all too heart pounding voice. “Do you know if Youngjae came back from his lunch break?”

Zelo took a deep breath, not wanting to be a blubbering mess in front of Jongup (like how Himchan was in front of Yongguk). “No, I don’t think he’s come back yet.” 

“Oh…” Jongup’s brow furrowed in deep contemplation. The file he had in his hand clutched tightly. If Youngjae wasn’t back then Daehyun wasn’t back.

“Did you need Youngjae for something?” Zelo tilted his head slightly so he could get a better look at Jongup’s face. Jongup’s expression softened at the sight of Zelo, gently rubbing the younger’s head.

“Nope, I just needed to talk to Daehyun. They went to go get lunch together.” Jongup chuckled a bit as Zelo pouted trying to fix his hair that Jongup messed up. 

“Those two have been close lately.” Zelo could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Jongup’s laughs were always the best. So angelic, so rare. The stoic, straight-faced man rarely let out bouts of laughter. He always seemed to be in some sort of deep contemplation…..that or spacing out. Either way, Zelo found that face to be very cute. 

“Yeah, I’m glad Daehyun is able to make another friend,” Jongup grinned. “Makes my life easier.”

“Now if only CEO Bang could get Himchan off my back.” Zelo chuckled.  

“When in doubt you can hide in my office. I’ll tell Himchan you got kidnapped by masked rabbits.” Jongup shrugged. 

“And whenever CEO Jung bothers you I’ll just throw Youngjae at him. Great self defense mechanism.” The two of them bursted into laughter at their own ridiculousness. 

“Well, I should get going then since Daehyun isn’t back yet. I need to put these files back in my office.” Jongup nodded slightly and began to walk away when Zelo quickly grabbed onto his wrist. 

“Um...uh..since CEO Jung and Youngjae are still at lunch do you want- I mean, do you mind having lunch with me?” Zelo could feel his face heat up like a tomato. Jongup had to stifle the goofy grin that wanted to spread across his face. Zelo looked like a literal strawberry. A strawberry dipped in hot sauce and rolled around in red pop rocks. A nasty combination, but got the point across. 

“Why would I mind? Do you have some sort of disease or something?” Jongup teased.

“N-No! I mean I don’t think so! I went to the doctor’s last week and he didn’t say anything.” Zelo blabbered. Flustered at Jongup’s words.

“Oh no, Zelo. What if you had some unknown incurable disease and are actually a ghost right now?” Jongup continued this weird conversation that the two of them conjured.

“Gasp! Then you’ll be eating with a zombie, hyung!” Zelo chuckled, beginning to relax into the conversation.

“Oh no, I’m gonna have to get rid of you before you bite me.” Jongup playfully put himself in fighting stance. 

“Nah, I’m a Nesquik zombie. So I only drink Nesquik.” Zelo chuckled and made a pretend zombie face.

“Even worse. How could you steal the supply of nesquik!” Jongup chuckled. “I’m gonna have to go save our cafeteria’s supply!” Jongup sprinted to the cafeteria.

“Not on my watch!” Zelo giggled like a school girls at their ridiculousness and sprinted down the hall after Jongup. 

* * *

  
“I’m begging you, Youngjae!” Himchan clung to Youngjae’s pant leg as he attempted to get to his work bench. Youngjae literally just came back to lunch to have a koala Himchan attack his leg.

“What the hell Himchan!? Where is your pride and dignity!?” Youngjae jostled his leg attempting to be free. 

“I sold them to the damn devil so I can get this date with Yongguk, so please!” Himchan puppy dog pout. 

“Himchan, he asked you on a date. Not you plus me.” Youngjae sighed, giving up any attempts to move with a grown man attached to his leg.

“You won’t be on a date with us! You’ll just be nearby, talking to me through this hidden earpiece that I snatched from the technology development team,” Youngjae stared at him with a stony expression. Himchan was whipped as Ready Whip. Not only was he begging, but now basically stealing for Yongguk. “I know nothing about art, Youngjae. Why would I need to read about it when I’m a living piece of art? I can’t let Yongguk think I’m an ignorant buffoon who only cares about fashion and his looks!”

“But you-”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Himchan growled. “Pleaaaaaasssseeee, I know you’re into this artsy stuff and took some art history classes back in college. I’m begging you!” Youngjae sighed. He really needed to learn how to say no to Himchan. 

  
“Fine….but I’m kidnapping the boy too!” Youngjae pointed at Zelo who walked into the lab giddy as a bee. 

“What??” Zelo stared at the scene confused. If anyone didn’t know better it looked like a scorned wife begging for his husband’s forgiveness not to leave his mistress…..yeah, Zelo had to stop watching K-dramas with his mother. 

“Us children here are gonna help Momma Channie and Daddy Yongguk get laid.” Youngjae smirked, amused as Zelo’s face contorted into disgust. 

“Uh no thanks. I really do not need not need to be a part of anything involving Mommy Channie and Daddy Yongguk banging uglies.” Zelo faked puked at the mere thought.

“If you don’t then you deal with a mopey Himchan.” Youngjae glared, pointing down at a clingy Himchan who somehow managed to clutch to Zelo’s leg in a tight boa constrictor lock.

“I raised you children so you’re going to help me get laid or so help me!” Himchan glared at the both of them.

“Okay, okay we get it…” They both said in unison, causing Himchan to jump up with joy, placing a kiss on both of their cheeks.

“I love you guys soooo much!” Himchan spun around in his chair in glee. Zelo and Youngjae looked at each other and chuckled, genuinely happy to see Himchan so happy. He was their boss, their best friend, and their mother wrapped up in a slightly psycho, but lovable diva package. 

“We know.” They both shrugged and went over to Himchan so that they could devise their plan.

* * *

“The f**k is this shit.” Daehyun slammed the stacks of photographs on his desk, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I received these files from an employee of your father while you were at work.” Jongup sighed, flipping through the files nonchalantly.

“Of course you did.” Daehyun snarled, staring down at the pack of marriage candidates his father chose for him. All wealthy rich girls that would benefit the company in some way or another. Basically a pawn to his father. A pawn to keep Daehyun under control. 

“I was able to decline some of them…” Jongup boredly picked through the ones he managed to scare off. “Told them that you had some weird disease that was highly contagious.”

“That disease being?” Daehyun stared at Jongup slightly curious and slightly frightened as to what Jongup would conjure. 

“Whale mumps. Told them you had bumps on your body that were whale-shaped.” He chuckled remembering how some of the girls actually shrieked upon hearing the supposed sickness. 

“And they believed you? Dear God, he wanted me to marry one of those girls? No brain, but full on pedigree.” Daehyun grimaced, imagining him actually meeting one of those bimbos in person. He didn’t mind rich self-important bimbos that never worked a day in their life for sex, but actually having a proper conversation with one. He would rather watch paint dry or grass grow. 

“So how are you going to scare off the other ones?” Jongup looked through the remaining papers. Daughters of pharmaceutical companies, entertainment agencies, tech moguls, people that they should tread lightly with. 

Daehyun smirked, that devilish grin returning again. “With my best attributes, my charm, good-looks, and my acting skills that could put a k-drama actor to shame,” Daehyun looked at Jongup with mischief. Jongup’s natural instincts told him that this wasn’t going to be good….for him at least. “So which do name do you prefer, Jongsukkie or Upsukkie?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, critiques and questions are happily welcomed!!
> 
> Yay chapter 5!!! Oh my gosh this chapter was sooo long, but the cute daejae date but not a date was totally worth it! And the banghim and jonglo! Too cuuuuutttteee!


	6. Helping the Fox and the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...”Himchan hyung better buy us food after this,” Zelo grumbled as he placed the earpiece into his ear. Him and Youngjae standing outside the entrance of the art festival, waiting for Himchan and Yongguk to arrive. “But hey Youngjae hyung, you clean up well! No wonder Himchan hyung wanted you to dress up like a frog all the time. If you showed up to work looking like this, CEO Jung would definitely jump you.”.... 
> 
> ...“Youngjae? Is that you?” Daehyun noticed a tuft of disheveled hair that was crawling across the floor. Youngjae’s nicely combed hair now a mess from all the crawling and hiding. 
> 
> “Uhhhh no?” Youngjae sprint crawled away as fast as his legs could carry him.
> 
> “Yah! Youngjae!” Daehyun sprinted after the chipmunk. He was now peeved. Why was the chipmunk running away from him!? ...

“I hate you…” Jongup grimaced, fumbling around with the long green skirt he was forced to wear for a certain childhood friend and boss. 

“It’s the last one, Jongup. Do you think I like the idea of flirting and being all lovey dovey with you in drag?” Daehyun faked gagged at the thought, adjusting his tie. “You didn’t even shave your legs…” Daehyun shook his head in dismay. 

Jongup did not make for a very good fake fiancee, but at least it got those potential brides off his back. Though Daehyun would have visually preferred seeing Jongup in a nice tailored suit with his well-toned muscles deliciously accentuated for him to enjoy, that would lead to consequence that he did not want to deal with at the moment. Making them believe that he was interested in more...burlier women made sure the rumor mill wasn’t churning. In any other circumstances he wouldn’t give a damn what those bimbos thought about him banging boys or girls, but if he wanted to win the board members over he had to be practically a model citizen. Meaning no parties, no clubs, no sexy triste….well publicly anyways. Anything is fair game behind closed doors. 

“I wore lipstick. You’re lucky I did that instead of shoving it up your ass…” Jongup growled, the two of them entering the restaurant. The host doing a double take upon seeing Jongup. No matter how much makeup Jongup threw on his face there was no way to hide his sharp chiseled features and jawline. And the makeup around his eyes merely emphasized their sharpness and sexyness. Daehyun wholeheartedly agreed that Jongup made a sexy man, but a horrid looking woman. 

“Kinky. I didn’t know you were into that, Guppie. You better pray I don’t tell Zelo, he seems to be vanilla to me.” Daehyun snickered, but quickly shut up when he felt a swift kick to the shin.

“Keep talking and next time I’ll aim higher…” Jongup whispered growled as they approached the table where a young woman clad in a bright red dress sat. Her acrylic nails tapping against the table impatiently. 

“You must be Ms. Kim.” Daehyun sat himself, opening a chair for Jongup like the gentlemen he was. 

“Oh and you must be Daehyun! You can just call me Jimin. You are more handsome than your picture leads on,” A flirtatious grin spread across her satin red lips until she saw Jongup. Her face then contorting to that of revolt and confusion. “And who is this?”

“My fiancee.” Daehyun flashed a bright smile, wrapping his arm around Jongup’s shoulder. Jongup forcing a smile as if he had wires pulling at the ends of his lips.

“Excuse me?” She looked appalled and furious. “You must be joking with me,” She let out a small chuckle. “Seriously?”

“I am serious. I love my little Jongsukkie the most, right dear?” Daehyun gripped tightly on Jongup’s shoulder, feeling his partner’s reluctance to continue the charade.

“Of course, Daehyunnie.” Jongup forced the words out of his mouth with the highest pitch of voice he could possibly conjure. 

“I know the little game you’re playing, Daehyun,” She glared at him. “You think you can scare me away with your ugly ass fake girlfriend of yours?” She flipped her hair and arrogant scoff leaving her lips. Honestly, in any other situation, Daehyun would probably sleep with her in a instant. She was soft on the eyes and the curves on her body were just screaming to be touched. But there were two issues with that idea. One she was his father’s unknowing pawn. And two. She was a bitch. To Jongsukkie. 

“She is real, I can assure.” Daehyun’s annoyance began to outweigh his acting chops. She was the last one of the pack. The final boss. And damn did he just simply want to be done and not deal with his father’s nuisances.

“Hah! I am obviously prettier than that she-beast so there is no way in hell that you would choose her over me. My daddy told me all about you Daehyun and don’t think you can mess with me like those other girls.” Daehyun was gritting his teeth. How he wish he could simply tell her to f**k off and then end the night with a nice f*ck with some pretty little thing at the club. But he couldn’t.

“I am madly in love with my fiancee and if my words don’t prove it.” Daehyun knew he was going to regret this later, but what the hey, he needed to get spoiled brat off his back, plus the idea of kissing Jongup wasn’t too appalling. 

Hence the crashing of the lips. Daehyun immediately swooped in and placed his lips against Jongup’s who immediately froze. Not registering what happened. Daehyun kept the kiss as PG as possible till he glanced over quickly to find that Jimin simply sat there, jaw wide open in shock. Daehyun guessed he had to up the anty to shock her into leaving. Daehyun forced his tongue into Jongup’s mouth, causing the other boy to react, clutching Daehyun’s head to removed his lips from his. From the outside, it looked as though the two were in a hot French kiss. On the inside, it was a war between Jongup and Daehyun. 

“Uhg! I can’t believe this!!” Jimin rose furiously and threw her napkin on the table, stomping out the restaurant. Once she finally left, Daehyun glanced over to make sure the coast was clear before removing his lips. 

“That f**kin took for-” Daehyun’s words were cut off by a swift fist to the eyeball. Fist being Jongup’s and eyeball being his. “The f**k, Guppie!?”

“Never do that again,” Jongup gave him the most deadliest stare Daehyun had ever seen. And he has seen Jongup’s expression when someone tried to hit on Zelo. He thought it couldn’t get scarier…..it did. Jongup quickly downed a glass of water, swirling the liquid in his mouth before spitting it back into the cup. “I’m going to go home and rinse my mouth with bleach.” Jongup growled, wiping off his smeared lipstick with the back of his hand before stomping out of the restaurant.

Daehyun just sat their slightly dumbfounded with his hand covering his injured eye. Yeah, he owed Jongup a basket of nesquik and unreleased anime. He let out a sigh, knowing that his eye was going to look like a grape the next few days. 

“Tough day buddy, two in one go…Even the ugly one left you...” The waiter patted Daehyun’s shoulder sympathetically before serving him a glass of wine, complimentary of the restaurant.

* * *

“Ffffff*******k.” Daehyun groaned, walking down the hallway back to his office. He knew his black eye was still visible, the makeup helping but the discoloration obviously present. He knew cause his clients were gawking at his left eye as if he was damn pirate with an eyepatch. Fortunately for him the meeting went well, awkward, but well. Now he simply debated whether to go on the rest of the day looking like he had soot over one eye or go home and take a nap. The latter sounding very appealing.  

“Hello brother.” Now the thought of heading home and taking nap sounded REALLY appealing. Woojin approached Daehyun, his smug arrogant demeanor hidden behind that polite fake smile that his half-brother seemed to have mastered. 

“What are you doing here?” Daehyun growled, extremely tired from dealing with business deals and cleaning up after his father’s matchmaking attempts. Not to mention that his panda eye hurt like hell. 

“I was simply taking a tour of the company and I just happened to see my beloved brother walking by and wanted to say hi,” Woojin grinned, enjoying the frustration and annoyance that was so evident on Daehyun’s face. “It seems that all your marriage choices have cancelled. Did you happen to receive that black eye of yours from one of your candidates? What a shame.”

“That smug ass grin of your says otherwise,” Daehyun scoffed. “You’re probably enjoying this aren’t you.” Daehyun would have glared at Woojin harderer if it weren’t for his injured eye. Honestly he deserved it for forcing a kiss on Jongup, but it seems the stares and dealing with Woojin should be more than enough to repay his debt.

“Why would you say that?” Woojin kept that plastic Ken smile on his, leaning in closer so that only Daehyun could hear his words. “I completely enjoy watching you cornered like a rat. And I can’t wait to see the expression you’ll make when I take away the company you’ve worked so hard for right in front of your eyes.”

“You f**king peice of-”

“Daehyun?” The two men paused their silent yet not so silent feud to direct their attention to the voice calling Daehyun out. 

Youngjae stared at the two men a bit confused. Himchan had told him to give Daehyun the monthly update report since he had to go down to the finance department about a lab budget issues. He did not recognize the man that looked similar to Daehyun, but he knew for sure that the man and Daehyun were not on good terms based on the grimaced glued to Daehyun’s face. The man was extremely handsome, almost as much as Daehyun, but while Daehyun was handsome and sexy in a devilish manner, this man was handsome and elegant in a clean-cut manner. A man that would be totally in Daehyun’s ball field, so for Daehyun to have such a horrid expression of disgust towards him only solidified the thought in Youngjae’s mind that Daehyun did not like this man one bit. He could choke on the tension within the air.

“Youngjae, did you need something from me?” Daehyun let out a tense breath and relaxed his shoulders a bit. He didn’t know why, but the sight of the chipmunk did ease his anger a bit. Perhaps seeing a familiar friendlier face (Though hidden by dishevelled hair and glasses) soothed his anxiety in comparison to seeing his horrid brother. 

“Yeah, Himchan wanted me to hand these papers to you,” Youngjae awkwardly approached the two, handing Daehyun the papers. Not before making unwanted eye contact with Woojin. “Um and you are…” Youngjae knew deep down that he should have kept his dang mouth shut and sprinted the hell out of there as soon as he handed Daehyun the papers. But he did not want to be rude...not until he actually got to know the stranger.

“I’m Jung Woojin. The Co-CEO.” Woojin gave Youngjae and amicable professional smile. He was fascinated by Youngjae’s sudden appearance, particular how it affected Daehyun. He knew his half-brother enough that he knew his habits. Daehyun pays little to no attention to those who do not fall within his standards. And Youngjae was not in his standards.

“I’m Yoo Youngjae. A post-doc in one of the research lab of the pharmaceuticals department.” Youngjae attempted to extend his hand to politely shake Woojin’s hand to only have it impeded by Daehyun. 

“Thanks for the paper, Youngjae. You can leave now.” Daehyun’s voice was cold and rigid, his eyes never leaving Woojin’s. Woojin cocked an eyebrow. Now this was getting more interesting. 

“Uh okay…” Youngjae looked at the two boys awkwardly before heading back to the lab. He felt as if he had walked through a minefield made of eggshells and by some heavenly miracle he survived. 

“A friend of yours, Daehyun?” A smug grin spread across Woojin’s face.

“No. He is just an employee.” Daehyun growled, knowing what Woojin was up to. Youngjae was not a part of Daehyun’s f**ked family. None of his friends were so like hell he would allow Woojin to screw around with them. 

“Employee? You don’t usually remember the names of your employees unless they are pretty to look at. Like that old lover of yours, his name was Himchan wasn’t it? Is he still working here as a head researcher?” The more Daehyun got angry and agitated the more Woojin thrived. He fed of this anger and hatred. All the years he suffered was worth it as long as he could return that suffering back at Daehyun with full force. 

“You know what, you ask too many damn irrelevant questions. If you want to know about my love life or my employees, Google it. I don’t have to deal with you or your snake of a mother.” Daehyun snarled, pushing pass Woojin and continued off to his office. Woojin’s grin merely grew wider at a thought. He found something to push Daehyun’s buttons. And that button went by the name of Yoo Youngjae. 

* * *

Youngjae jumped when he suddenly felt someone slump in the seat next to him, nearly dropping the sample he was observing on the microscope. “F**k you scared me!” Youngjae scolded, but his voice immediately softened when he saw a exhausted and upset wolf puppy beside him. 

“I am so damn tired…” Daehyun groaned resting his chin on the counter of the work bench. Which was probably not that sanitary, but at the moment he gave no shits. Youngjae let out a small sigh and placed the sample aside, turning his attention to Daehyun. 

“That was your half-brother I assume.” Youngjae rested his chin in his hand, watching as Daehyun’s expression turn from exhaustion to hatred. 

“Let’s not talk about that prick. I swear, first I have to deal with my father messing with my love life then I have to deal with Woojin trying to take my company. Can’t they just all f**k off?” Daehyun groaned, rubbing his temples as he felt a migraine coming on.   

“Your brother seems nice.” Youngjae playfully shrugged, slightly amused at the dumbfounded ‘what the hell’ face Daehyun was pulling. 

“You can’t be serious. I will end our friendship immediately, chipmunk, if you’re not joking.” Daehyun looked Youngjae dead in the eye. He was too emotionally and physically spent to even mess around at the moment. 

“Pfft, of course I’m joking. I’m not blind. I can tell that there was something off with your brother,” Youngjae rolled his eyes. “That fake smile of his freaked me the hell out. I’ve seen Ken dolls with more sincere smile than his.” Youngjae shivered at the memory. He immediately read through Woojin’s facade. He could see the hidden vendetta the other man held. He knew those smiles from the ones he received when people he thought were friends found out he was gay. 

“You played with Ken dolls?” An amused smile spread across Daehyun’s face. He knew talking to his favorite chipmunk would make him feel better. Youngjae had this way of making him smile or chuckle with his witty and sassy banter. He would usually bitch and moan to Jongup, but his lovely secretary seemed to be helping Zelo with some sort of paperwork. And what kind of friend would he be to cock-block his friend. 

“No I played with GI Joes cause he had sexier abs.” Youngjae playfully rolled his eyes.

“I have sexy abs too so does that make me more of a GI Joe or a Ken doll?”  Daehyun smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Pfft, you are a total Ken doll, pretty boy.” Youngjae chuckled, finding this conversation ridiculous, but nonetheless entertaining. 

“Then you’re a furby.” Daehyun snickered, causing the other boy to pout and punch him lightly in the arm. 

“Yah! You ass, at least I gave you a Ken doll.” Youngjae pouted, not liking the comparison to a fluffy monster thing that was more creepy than cute. 

“What? I think they’re cute. Very fluffy,” Daehyun chuckled, poking Youngjae’s cheek. Youngjae sneered, jokingly attempting to bite Daehyun’s finger off when he noticed slight discoloration on Daehyun’s eye. 

“Pfft, did one of those pretty girls or boys finally clock you?” Youngjae chuckled and lightly wiping off a small part of the makeup, showing Daehyun’s bruised eye.

“If you count Jongup in drag.” Daehyun hissed due to the pain despite Youngjae’s light touches. Youngjae apologized, immediately removing his hand and instead letting out a small giggle imagining the manly secretary in a dress with makeup.

“I’m not even going to ask.” Youngjae tried to stifle his laughter, knowing that the only reason Daehyun would involve Jongup was because it had to do with his family. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to traumatize you with the image of Jongup’s hairy legs in a skirt.” Daehyun shuddered before the two boys burst out into a fit of laughter. 

“Okay, one eyed panda wait here for a sec.” Daehyun watched curiously as Youngjae got up from his workbench and scurried off to the back of the lab. 

Daehyun could say wholeheartedly that he did not expect to find himself so close with Youngjae. The two of them were so different yet so alike. A nerd and a prince. Who would have thought the two would be such good friends, confidants. Despite his wealth and charm he didn’t have many friends. Only those who wanted to sleep with him (which he had no qualms with) or those after his money and status. But the chipmunk was different. He didn’t want to sleep with him (with reasons still unknown to Daehyun) and he didn’t care about his money or his status. He was friends with Daehyun for Daehyun. And with Daehyun’s horrid first impression he was surprised that Youngjae even wanted to be friends with him in the first place.

“Here, you can vent your anger and make yourself an ice pack.” Youngjae smiled at him. Daehyun noted how cute and chubby Youngjae’s cheeks became when he smiled. He wondered why he didn’t notice this before. It was a nice feature that he had to pay attention to more often. 

Daehyun took the small ziplock bag filled with ice and eyed it curiously. “And what am I supposed to smash the ice with?”

“This,” Youngjae handed Daehyun a thick book with a dark pink cover on it. Daehyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, seeing as the book had no title on it. “It’s Himchan’s dissertation.” 

“Uh, wouldn’t he mind that I was using it to smash ice?” Daehyun raised a brow, but an amused smile spread on his lips. 

“Yeah, but you're his boss so as long as you don’t tell him I gave it to you, we’re good.” Youngjae chuckled as he took the seat besides Daehyun. 

“Well aren’t you a naughty chipmunk.” Daehyun chuckled as Youngjae shrugged in reply. Let’s just say that Daehyun smashed the ice nearly to death as he grumbled about his father’s attempts to make him ‘normal’ and at his brother’s arrogance, and how dumb the entire situation was. On a brighter note, he got a great ice pack. 

“Wow, from all that ranting I think you should see a therapist instead of smashing ice.” Youngjae smiled, helping Daehyun adjust the ice pack over his eye. He had just heard his boss basically spew out curses at his family like he was chanting some spell. But hey who was he to judge. He would do the exact same thing if his family was as screwed up as Daehyun's. But he’d probably use voodoo dolls instead of ice.

“Going to a therapist would bring shame to the Jung family,” Daehyun mocked, imagining what his father would say if he attempted to show any form of weakness. “But that was cathartic,” Daehyun hissed feeling the sudden coldness on his injured eye. “So chipmunk…”

“Hm?” Youngjae tilted his head curiously, at the same time removing the ice pack every now and then to gently pat Daehyun’s eye with a kimwipe to remove the water. Having water get into his already injured eye was like stepping on a lego twice. Not pleasant.

Daehyun could feel a smile grow on his face as Youngjae cared for him. Even if Youngjae would deny it, he had some motherly tendencies like a certain fox named Kim Himchan. Like mother like son perhaps? Either way, the closer Daehyun got to the little chipmunk the more at ease he felt. It had been a while since he ever felt comfortable with someone, let alone someone he initially didn’t care for. Felt like someone actually cared for him and his well-being. Not his bank account. Life and fate was really an interesting thing. 

“Are you free this weekend? This time it’s my turn to take you around town, and I’m going to force you to buy more than just a sweatshirt.” A playful smile spread across Daehyun’s face. 

Youngjae wanted to say yes. Despite Daehyun’s sometimes arrogant asshole behavior, Youngjae had grown fond of him and enjoyed his company. Problem was that he was suppose to play cupid for Himchan and Yongguk this weekend (he felt less guilty now for using Himchan’s dissertation as a hammer). Though Youngjae would never publicly admit it, talking to Daehyun brought a form of comfort for him. The two respected each other's privacy yet were always there for each other if the other was feeling shitty. He honestly thought he would never be friends with someone like Daehyun. Arrogant. A player. An asshat at times. But fate had a way with things doesn’t it.

“Sorry, I would, but I have other plans…” Youngjae almost regretted his words when he saw Daehyun's smile transform into a pout. Who allowed Daehyun to be cute and handsome at the same time? There had to be a law against that. Youngjae realized that the more he hanged out with Daehyun the more he found that the man was more cute than sexy 90% of the time. Of course this was Youngjae ‘objectively’ speaking, nothing to do with the matters with his own heart. At least, that is what he told himself.

* * *

”Himchan hyung better buy us food after this,” Zelo grumbled as he placed the earpiece into his ear. Him and Youngjae standing outside the entrance of the art festival, waiting for Himchan and Yongguk to arrive. “But hey Youngjae hyung, you clean up well! No wonder Himchan hyung wanted you to dress up like a frog all the time. If you showed up to work looking like this, CEO Jung would definitely jump you.” 

“He’d try and then I’d kick him where the sun don’t shine and then he’d say goodbye to his little Daehyuns.” Youngjae scoffed, placing his earpiece in.

Youngjae had to admit he was glad to be out of those hideous clothes he was forced to wear. Now he looked like a decent human instead of a potato sack. His hair was nicely combed up and to the side, the glasses were long gone so his now sultry yet cute doe eyes can be seen, and his ear peircings were properly shown. A nice simple dark blue short sleeved button up that was tucked into his well fitted gray jeans adorned his lean, muscular frame. Basically Youngjae looked like a fine peice of ass. 

“Eek! Look hyung they’re here!” Zelo shrieked, new to the whole spying on his umma/boss and his date.

“Shhhhh, Zelo! Not so loud!” Youngjae scolded, placing a hand over the boy's mouth as the two followed Himchan and Yongguk from a distance.

“So have you been to these before, Himchan?” Yongguk smiled at Himchan politely, causing the other boy’s heart to do flips. 

“Of course I have! Been to these things aaaallll the time.” Himchan lied through his teeth. The only time he went to a art festival was for his niece's birthday party and he was pretty sure that all they did was fingerpaint.

“That’s great to hear! I thought I would bore you by bringing you here.” Yongguk chuckled. God, how Himchan was addicted to this man’s smile and laugh. He hated how those simple acts had such an affect on him. 

“No way! You could never bore me!” Himchan stared a bit wide eyed at his last words. He really wanted to slap inner Himchan and ask what the hell was going on. Who told him to word vomit. 

Yongguk cocked a brow curiously. He couldn’t lie that seeing the usual confident, sly Himchan get all flustered was not entertaining. It was actually quite cute in his opinion. “You too. Being with you is always fun.” He gently gripped Himchan’s hand and took him into the festival, as Himchan gawked at him. Bang Yongguk was holding his hand. Him and Bang Yongguk were having physical contact. 

 _“Stop gawking like a baboon and talk to him.”_ Himchan could hear Youngjae through his earpiece with Zelo snickering in the background.

“Who are you calling a baboon?” Himchan quietly snarled, but apparently not quietly enough.

“Um I don’t think they have baboons here, Himchan…” Yongguk looked at Himchan a bit confused, but an amused smile was still on his face. Youngjae and Zelo laughing their asses off through the earpiece. If Himchan wasn’t such a devoted mother he would strangle the life out of his two children….

* * *

“Don’t you think this painting is nice? I like how the artist portrays the conflict of emotions and society’s will in the mind of our youth,” Yongguk stared at the image sparkly eyed, absorbing the image in front of him. Himchan attempted to see what Yongguk what seeing, but in all honesty the painting looked like someone threw up colors on a piece of canvas. “What do you think?”

“Uh well…” Himchan’s eyes were trembling. What could he say? Oh yes, Yongguk, the color splotches definitely represent the conflict of a hormonal teenager. 

 _“I really appreciate how the colors represent the different emotions that our youth struggles under the pressure of society’s expectations. I have to say that this painting really highlights the era of surrealism.”_ Himchan repeated Youngjae’s verbatim. He had to say that he was proud of his acting chops cause he honestly had no clue what the hell he was saying. But the sparkle in Yongguk’s eyes made his little act all worth it. 

“Himchan hyung is whipped.” Zelo chuckled. The giant puppy and chipmunk were hiding behind the other panel wall, watching the cute couple chit chat and laugh. 

“ _I heard that, Zelo._ ” Himchan growled on the other line, causing Zelo to quickly cover his mouth to make sure no other words exited. The last thing he wanted was a naggy Himchan. 

“Sigh, I don’t know how much more of this I can handle…” Youngjae rubbed his temples. This was the eighth painting they looked at and Youngjae had to pull information out his ass and somehow regurgitate it to Himchan. Thank God that Zelo was with him because the giant puppy basically became his handy dandy encyclopedia. Well….he could use google while Youngjae told Himchan what to say. 

Youngjae had to admit though. Yongguk was some guy to make Himchan go through all this. He remembered how back in highschool he would always admire how Himchan was so nonchalant about the boys he was dating. Being able to ace his college courses and score some of the hottest guys on campus. Himchan didn’t need to do a thing. The boys flocked to him. But Yongguk was different. He made Himchan work for it, and Himchan was willing. Maybe it was because Yongguk didn’t treat Himchan like some pretty face that they just wanted to bang. He took Himchan on dates, treated him with care, attentive to him. Youngjae was glad that his best friend was able to find him that treasured him so much. He was a bit jealous himself since he didn’t have someone like that. 

“It’s okay hyung, just a few more hours and lunch will come.” Zelo patted Youngjae’s back in sympathy. The crowds were starting to get to the both of them since they were being pushed and shoved. People were beginning to stare at them suspiciously since the were trying to hide from Yongguk’s eyes. Zelo was surprised that they hadn’t been hauled out by security yet. 

“The things we do for Himchan,” Youngjae playfully rolled his eyes, but slowly followed the couple as they moved. This time the couple stopped in front of an impressionist painting. “Okay Zelo, time to consult with professor Wikipedia,” Youngjae eyed the couple as Zelo typed away on his smart phone trying to pull up some college level words that Youngjae could spew out. Youngjae was about to open his mouth to tell him some information that good ol professor Wikipedia provided when he noticed something he wished he didn’t. “Shit!”

 _“What’s going on???”_ Himchan whispered on the other line. Luckily Yongguk was too busy staring at the painting to notice Himchan’s panic. 

“It’s Daehyun.” Youngjae paled as he saw Daehyun and Jongup walking down the aisle, chitchatting about something. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind. Like why wasn’t he a ninja so that he could smoke bomb the hell out of here. 

 _“What?! Why is he here!?”_ Youngjae could hear the panic in Himchan’s voice skyrocket. Youngjae attempted to soothe Himchan’s panic even though he couldn’t hide his own. 

“Huh? Zelo?” Jongup smiled at the sight of the giant puppy, waving slightly. Youngjae ducked and hid in the crowd before Daehyun turned to look at their direction. Gosh damn, the giant puppy’s height. 

“Uh hi Jongup hyung, CEO Jung…What are you guys doing here?” Zelo waved awkwardly, side glancing at Youngjae who was squatting down beside him. Zelo knew better and stepped in front of Youngjae as said man was crawling away. He owed the tall boy ice cream later for this. 

“Thinking about buying something nice to give to a client as a thank you. But Zelo, I didn’t think you were the artsy type.” Daehyun grinned, placing his arm around the tall boy. The taller boy awkwardly chuckled, glancing to see that Youngjae had successfully made his escape. 

“Did you come here alone?” Jongup smiled at Zelo while removing Daehyun’s arm from Zelo’s shoulder. 

“No I came here with Youngjae-” Zelo immediately placed his hand over his mouth. Dang Jongup and his angelic like smile. It’s like impossible to tell a lie to him….that and it didn’t help that Zelo maybe, kinda, might have a crush on the guard dog. 

“Youngjae’s here?” Daehyun’s ears perked up at the sound of the chipmunk’s name. So this was the reason he couldn’t hang out with him. He was hanging out with Zelo...just the two of them. Daehyun’s brows furrowed. For some reason that didn’t sit well with Daehyun. Maybe he had indigestion. He knew he shouldn’t have had that fourth slice of cheesecake.

“Uh….” Zelo hoped that Youngjae got away far enough that he wouldn’t get caught. He didn’t.

“Youngjae? Is that you?” Daehyun noticed a tuft of disheveled hair that was crawling across the floor. Youngjae’s nicely combed hair now a mess from all the crawling and hiding. 

“Uhhhh no?” Youngjae sprint crawled away as fast as his legs could carry him.

“Yah! Youngjae!” Daehyun sprinted after the chipmunk. He was now peeved. Why was the chipmunk running away from him!? 

Jongup and Zelo stared wide-eyed, watching this cat and mouse chase occur in front of them. Jongup was surprised. He had never. Ever seen Daehyun chase after someone. It was usually the other way around. Jongup couldn’t help but smile at the sight. That Youngjae sure was something to make Daehyun of all people sprint. Jongup turned to Zelo and gently tugged on the tall boy’s arm. 

“Want to walk around?” Jongup nodded with head in the direction of the the rest of the festival.

“S-sure!” Zelo shouted with enthusiasm, forgetting about his mission to get Himchan laid. He would have to apologize to Himchan later, but having alone time with Jongup was worth it. 

* * *

  
“YOUNGJAE!” Daehyun was growing impatient and frustrated. 

“F**k, f**k, f**k!” Youngjae repeated the words like a mantra. He had to hide. He had to find a costume. He had to do something because Daehyun was catching up fast! He knew he shouldn’t have ditched gym class back in highschool. 

His eyes grew wide when he noticed something that could possible save his ass. A costume rack for the small plays that are performed at the festival. Youngjae thanked God as he quickly hid himself in there. His pupils trembled as he scanned through the costumes. He needed something to hide his face, not just his clothes. It could be anything. Hell he would wear an ass’s head if need be. He just needed a mask. He should have been careful for what he asked for. 

“Yo! Chipmunk why did you run-” Daehyun caught up to Youngjae and grabbed said boy by the arm, only to stare at him stunned. Instead of finding chipmunk Youngjae….he found chipmunk Youngjae in a chipmunk costume. “Why…” Daehyun stared at him with a blank expression. 

“I am getting in touch with my inner spirit animal.” Daehyun could almost see Youngjae’s signature eye roll behind the hideous mask. Yep, that was his chipmunk alright. 

“Riiiight,” Daehyun didn’t want to dwell on why Youngjae was dressed up like a chipmunk….even though he wasn’t a few minutes ago. Youngjae wouldn’t answer his questions anyway. “So why are you here? Having a fun date with Zelo?” Daehyun quirked a brow. 

“Now, more like helping Himchan with his own date,” Youngjae scoffed. “Speaking of-” Youngjae began to walk off to find Yongguk and Himchan. 

“Ah-ah, you’re not ditching me after rejecting me and making me chase after you.” Daehyun chuckled as Youngjae’s chipmunk head faced him. Nope, he wasn’t going to let his chipmunk run away again. 

* * *

“Wow look at that!” Zelo’s eyes gleamed as he saw a group of dancers performing. He was always fascinated by the craft and secretly choreographed some dances himself. He wasn’t that great yet, but he was improving. He hoped that he could perform one day once he was better. 

“You like dancing?” Jongup quirked a brow, entertained by the giant puppy’s starry eyed gaze.

“Hehe yeah, it’s like my hobby. I’m not too good yet, but I hope I can get better so I can perform like these guys.” Zelo stared at the performers with such admiration that Jongup felt a twinge of jealousy. He wanted to impress the young boy. He wasn’t that talkative or charismatic like Daehyun. Actually he was 100% upside awkward turtle, while Zelo was so bright and vibrant. 

“Do you mind holding this for me?” Jongup handed Zelo his jacket, revealing the black tank top he wore under. His biceps (or cheetos) for everyone to see, or in Zelo’s case, drool over. 

Jongup approached the group of performers asking if he could join for a bit. The group accepted him with bright smiles and allowed Jongup to take the stage. And boy did he take it. He popped, locked, and b-boyed like no tomorrow and every movement was so sharp and fluid that Zelo’s jaw basically dropped. He didn’t know how, but Zelo just kept falling more and more in love with the man. Jongup was so handsome, so smart, and he could dance. He felt so small despite his giant size. He was still so young, just a intern, and he for sure did not have his life together. 

“You are so amazing!!” Zelo shouted with glee. Jongup smiled awkwardly at the sudden praise, thanking Zelo for holding his coat, but didn’t bother to wear it. Allowing the sun to make the sweat on his muscles glisten. Zelo could barely tear his eyes off them. 

“Thanks, maybe next time you and I can dance together.” Jongup grinned, causing Zelo’s hearts to do flips. Yeah, he needed to start getting better at his dancing. Like now. 

* * *

“So why are you playing cupid for Himchan again?” Daehyun was eyeing Yongguk and Himchan as the two of them were walking around. Now it was team Daehyun and Youngjae’s turn to play matchmaker…except this time Youngjae was wearing a less inconspicuous outfit.  

“Because I’m a good friend,” Youngjae attempted to see what painting the two were looking at, but it was a bit difficult through the mask. “Uhg I can’t see a thing…” Youngjae groaned. 

“Well it doesn’t help that you’re wearing a giant chipmunk head, chipmunk.” Daehyun snickered as Youngjae threw a punch at him and missed.

“Uhg, you’re not helping the cause.” Youngjae sighed adjusting his chipmunk head a bit to get a better view. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll make my contribution,” Daehyun chuckled, eyeing a rack selling masquerade masks. Since it seems that Youngjae didn’t want to be seen or recognized, maybe this would suit him better than the chipmunk head. Daehyun went over to the rack, eyeing all the different mask designs and seeing which one suited Youngjae the most. Then he found it. A pretty yellow mask that had splotches of gradient orange and decorated with silver glitter. It was soft with hints of fire, just like the chipmunk. “Here, this way you’ll see better,” Youngjae looked down at the mask then back up at Daehyun. “I’ll keep an eye on them while you switch out masks okay?” Youngjae nodded, well his mask bobbed before switching out masks.

“Finally! Now this is more comfortable!” Youngjae smiled enjoying the ability to see and not sweat to death underneath the sauna mask. 

“It looks good on you.” Daehyun smiled, liking how the mask accentuated Youngjae’s button nose and sausage lips. 

“T-thanks…” Youngjae was slightly surprised at the sudden compliment. He never received a compliment from Daehyun before...not without a little snark that is. And he didn’t know why, but his heart was feeling all sorts of weird by that simple comment. 

“They sure make an odd couple don’t they,” Daehyun grinned as he watched Yongguk and Himchan. “Yongguk is like a bear while Himchan’s like a fox. Most unexpected pair I say.”

“Kinda like us.” Youngjae smiled, seeing the joy on Himchan’s face. 

“Nah, we’re better matched than those two.” Daehyun joked, causing both boys to laugh. 

“Oh crap! I have to help Himchan out. He’s giving me that deer in the headlights look.” Youngjae was about when a sudden influx of people arrived in their area, him to be pushed up against the wall. He closed his eyes tight, preparing to be crushed by the crowd. But he was fine. Actually he had an ample amount of breathing space. Youngjae opened his eyes to see Daehyun in front of him….very closely in front of him, both his hands on either side of Youngjae’s shoulders so that he wasn’t crushing Youngjae, but also protecting him from the crowd. Cliche right?

* * *

  
“So what do you think?” Yongguk turned to Himchan. Himchan on the other hand was internally panicking. He was waiting for Youngjae to say anything, but all he received on the other end was silence. 

“Um well...I think the color...is um….” Himchan fumbled with his words, thinking of something coherent, let alone intelligent, to say. Yongguk chuckled at the flustered Himchan, thinking now would be the appropriate time to end the charade, and reached out for Himchan’s earpiece.  

_“Sorry Himchan I was a bit busy and-”_

“Hi Youngjae,” Both Himchan and Youngjae froze. Yongguk just simply let out a low laugh at the whole situation. These guys were just so funny and adorable. “Thanks for helping out, but I’ll take it from here.” Yongguk turned off the earpiece and tucked it in his pocket. 

“How long did know…” Himchan stared down at his feet in shame, finding that the loose pebble on the floor was more interesting than the man in front of him, which was obviously a lie.

“Since the surrealism painting.” 

“So basically the beginning.” Himchan wanted to bury his head right now. In his next life he wanted to be an ostrich so he could just bury his head during his moments of shame. Like now. 

“Hey,” Yongguk gently lifted Himchan’s head up so that they were now eye to eye. “You don’t need to pretend to be something you’re not,” Yongguk smiled, assuring Himchan that he was not upset or disappointed or any other paranoia that was in Himchan’s brain. “I like being with Kim Himchan the diva who's actually a softie at heart and knows nothing about art. You don’t have to change any of that for me.”

“God, you’re amazing,” Himchan smiled at him, feeling so lucky that he fell for a man like Yongguk. All the effort and hard work was worth it. “So can we get out of here and grab a drink or something cause honestly looking at all these paintings is making me sleepy.”

“Sure, I know a good bar near here.” Yongguk grinned, taking Himchan’s hand in his as the two of them walked off towards the exit. 

* * *

“Looks like our job is done,” Daehyun grinned, happy to see Yongguk and Himchan walk out of the festival hand in hand. Youngjae and Daehyun were now walking around the festival, their turn to actually enjoy and have fun. “Good job, cupid.” Daehyun grinned at Youngjae who had trouble looking at him straight in the eye. 

“I really didn’t do anything.” Youngjae looked everywhere except Daehyun. Now that he was wearing a masquerade mask he could clearly see how good-looking Daehyun was. His hair was slightly messy, but in a sexy way. He was wearing a simple grey button up that hugged his muscles well with a silver necklace hanging around his neck. And the dark blue jeans that hugged his thick thighs were teasing Youngjae. Some higher power must hate him cause he was feeling all sorts of feels that good-looking Daehyun was conjuring.

“True.” Daehyun shrugged, a playful grin on his face. 

“I hate you.” Youngjae pouted, punching the other lightly on the arm. 

“No you don’t.” Daehyun looked down, gently tapping Youngjae’s button nose, causing the other to pout. 

“Yeah I do.” Youngjae growled, pulling on Daehyun’s cheeks.

“Ah! My precious face how could you.” Daehyun pouted, pursing out his lips. Lips that were oh so kissable. Lips that Youngjae was now staring at. 

“O-oh look there! Seems like cupid is at it again.” Youngjae turned away, trying to distract himself from Daehyun’s face. 

“Heh, I can’t wait to tease Jongup about this later.” Daehyun snickered, eyeing the cute youngins walking around excitedly. He hadn’t seen Jongup with such a bright smile since the last time he had a hamburger from Shake Shake Burger.  

“Don’t be an ass.” Youngjae rolled his eyes. 

“A good looking ass.” Daehyun corrected. “But on a more serious note, they really are cute.” 

“Yeah, they really are.” Youngjae’s eyes softened at the cute couple. He really wished he had something like that. Someone to love him. Cherish him. Accept him for him. “I’ve never had luck with finding the right guy.”

“You will, eventually. But for now you’re stuck in the singles club with me.” Daehyun playfully ruffled his hair. 

Youngjae scoffed, redirecting the topic to something other than his miserable love life. “So how’s your eye?” Youngjae swatted Daehyun’s hand away from his hair.

“Not too bad, what do you think?” Daehyun suddenly brought his face closer to Youngjae’s, making the boy jump a bit. 

“Uh...um…” Youngjae was lost for words, trying oh so hard to look at Daehyun’s eye and not his kissable lips. “Uh I think you’re too close for comfort.”

“Why? Does my beautiful face just stun you?” Daehyun snickered. Of course, leave it to Daehyun to ruin the mood. 

“No more like makes me want to bash my head against a ceramic vase.” Youngjae playfully stuck out his tongue at Daehyun. 

“Ouch, chipmunk. That really hurt,” Daehyun played mock pain, clutching his chest. “You can insult my sleeping partners, my sex life, hell even my job, but you shouldn’t hurt my good looks. That’s just a stab right into my ego.” 

“Maybe I should stab it a few more times then.” Youngjae chuckled, before seeing something that caught his eye. “Hey look at that over there! Let’s go check it out.” Youngjae was acting like a six year old at a candy shop, dragging Daehyun along to a booth. A finger painting booth to be exact.

“You want to paint...with our hands? You do realize that I’m wearing actual clothes and not a chipmunk suit like a certain someone.” Daehyun eyed the bottles of paint and blank canvas, unappealed by the idea.

“Don’t have a stick up your ass- and I swear if you say something perverted I will wipe paint all over your shirt,” Daehyun immediately clammed up. “Come on, it will be fun! I haven’t done this since like elementary school.” Daehyun sighed, conceding to other’s request since he was so excited about it. 

After several minutes of painting...or in Daehyun’s case smearing colors around, he glanced over at the chipmunk’s work. “Pfft, what is that?” Daehyun chuckled seeing what seemed to be a yellow blob with some orange specks on it.

“It’s a baby chick.” Youngjae pursed his lips, not amused that Daehyun was laughing at his art.

“That’s a baby chick?” Daehyun tried to stifle his laughter, but it all seemed to escape in little spurts. 

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” Youngjae slightly glared, ready to defend his art work.

“No, but I think this looks more like a baby chick,” Daehyun wiped some yellow paint on Youngjae’s cheek, causing the younger’s jaw to drop. “Yep, definitely more like a baby chick.” He snickered. 

“Oh it’s on, buster,” The two began smearing more paint on each other than on the canvas, not caring that they were getting some stares. Albeit that Daehyun being covered in paint was still attractive so that may have been the reason for the stares. By the end of their little Picasso moment, both men were covered with every color of the rainbow and then some. “We are a f**kin mess.” The two boys burst out into laughter at how ridiculous they looked. Basically a magical rainbow unicorn vomited on them. 

“Speak for yourself, I’m a living Adonis.” Daehyun cheesily posed, only causing Youngjae to laugh even harder. His chubby cheeks out for all to see.

“Okay Mr. living Adonis,” Youngjae playfully mocked, gently running his thumb under Daehyun’s recently healed eye to remove some paint. A bright smile still painted on his sausage lips that Daehyun had learned to find adorable.  In that moment, seeing Youngjae so happy and laughing. To Daehyun, he actually seemed kinda cute. Daehyun’s joy soon turned to confusion as he felt his heart beating faster, his cheeks warming up. His heart was clenching so tight he thought he might be having a heart attack. “You okay, Daehyun?” Youngjae looked up him with confused eyes. Youngjae looked like a complete mess. Hair a mess, paint all over, him in a chipmunk suit. Everything just screamed horrid. But instead it was the opposite. Everything screamed cute to Daehyun.

“I-I don’t know…” Daehyun was feeling something for the disheveled chipmunk that he didn’t think he would ever feel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Feedback are much appreciated!
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUUN! The plot thickens now that Woojin has met Youngjae! And OMG Banghim is just too cute! Like I can't with the gummy bear! And Daedae is starting to have the feels! Heheh stuff is going doooowwwwnn!


	7. Confessions of a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....“I wasn’t asking, Jongup.” Daehyun got up from his desk, roughly running his fingers through his neatly combed hair. He was going to prove that he was still the same old Daehyun. That he could screw around with anyone he wanted, no feelings attached. That Youngjae didn’t affect him in anyway..... 
> 
> ...“Why did I fall in love with you…”...

**Warning: Light Smut (not really)**

**Triple update hehe here is part 1/3**

* * *

Daehyun stared at nothing with a hardened glare, his hands gripped tightly together. It had been weeks since the art festival incident and Daehyun felt like he was going insane. Everytime he saw the dang chipmunk, his heart clenched. He could feel it beating out of his chest. He went to every cardiologist money could buy and all of them told him the same thing. He was 100% fine. But he wasn’t. If he was, why would he feel like avoiding Youngjae every time the two of them were in close vicinity of each other? He couldn’t explain it. That or he didn’t want to accept the creeping truth. 

Him and Youngjae were simply friends. That’s what he wanted. That’s what he expected. Not these feelings that he would not willingly admit. Daehyun could have any man or woman he wanted. Wanted to f**k a Victoria Secret model. Easy as one phonecall. Wanted to fool around with some kpop idol. Even easier. He had beautiful, good-looking people at his disposable. But a disheveled, poorly dressed, sassy, sometimes cute, had a nice smile, and addictive laughter too, and not to mention his chu-He was digressing. Point being, how could a chipmunk make his heart feel like he had ran a marathon? The chipmunk of all people. 

“Jongup.” Daehyun’s voice was so harsh and cold that it even caught Jongup off guard.

“Yes?” Jongup eyed Daehyun cautiously noticing the frustration in his eyes. It was almost as bad as when Daehyun had to deal with his family. 

“After work drop me off at Rain Sound.” Jongup’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Usually when Daehyun mentioned he was going to a club, he would be excited like a kid at Disneyland. Being loud and obnoxious. Talking about the possible pretty little things he will sleep with. He got none of that. Instead, the cold serious Daehyun remained.

“A club? Daehyun, you know you have to keep your image in check. Woojin is just waiting for you to-”

“I wasn’t asking, Jongup.” Daehyun got up from his desk, roughly running his fingers through his neatly combed hair. He was going to prove that he was still the same old Daehyun. That he could screw around with anyone he wanted, no feelings attached. That Youngjae didn’t affect him in anyway. That their relationship was purely a friendship. Just a friendship. 

* * *

“If you keep frowning like that, your face is gonna get stuck,” Zelo poked the space between Youngjae’s furrowed brow. “Is it your work again?”

“No….that’s actually going well…” Youngjae grumbled. 

He should be jumping for joy, having the time of his life, partying, because he was one step away from finding the synthesis method for his DNA analog. Buuuut oh no, Jung Daehyun just had to ruin his mood. He didn’t understand why the usually clingy Daehyun basically threw him on the side of the road and never looked back. Everytime he saw the man, Daehyun would practically sprint in the opposite direction as if he was the damn bubonic plague. It was getting bad to the point where Youngjae just wanted to chase after him to kick him in the balls for ignoring him these past weeks. Did he say something weird at the art festival? He thought the situation was amicable. A memory that he would secretly treasure. So would Daehyun avoid him? 

“Is it because of Daehyun?” Himchan playfully wiggled his eyebrows. Youngjae froze at his hyung’s words. Damn, he hated Himchan’s intuition. 

“No,” Youngjae scoffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back on his lab chair. “Why would you say that?”

“By the way your eyebrows look like an angry bird.” Himchan chuckled, ruffling his dongsaeng’s hair. 

“Yeah, hyung, you look the red angry bird from the video game.” Zelo and Himchan burst into laughter at the comparison because honestly they weren’t wrong. With the way Youngjae’s eyebrows were so tightly knit together and the pout on his lips, him and the birds could be twins.

“Hahah, funny,” Youngjae sneered. “You're just having a ball now that you are finally getting laid with your oh so precious Yongguk.” Youngjae mocked gagged at the thought.

“Well…” Now it was Himchan’s turn to be flustered. All attention was on him now. Himchan had been so thirsty for Yongguk that both boys had thought that Himchan would have jumped on him the moment he got the ok. But apparently they were wrong. Maybe Himchan was still a pure altar boy. Pfft, who were they kidding. “I wanted to but…” Himchan ruffled his hair. “Ahg! He said he wanted to take things slow and enjoy each other’s company. He said that spending time with me was too precious to rush into things! The man is too damn sweet I swear he’s part gummy bear!” Himchan was now slumped in his chair, eyebrows furrowed and a pout on his on lip.

“Eh?! You didn’t jump him hyung!? Man you must be off your game, old age getting to you?” Zelo received a file smacked on his face. 

“I may be older than you, but I’m pretty sure that I’ve had more sex than you, vanilla boy.” Himchan chuckled as Zelo turned bright red, a frown on the giant puppy’s face.

“Very mature of you, Umma. Picking on the baby like this.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, pulling Zelo to his chest and petted his head like a mother soothing a child.

“Yah! I’m not a baby!” Zelo hissed, now even redder from embarrassment.

“Why are you guys picking on me! It’s Youngjae that’s having love life problems with Daehyun!” Himchan pouted, finding it unfair that they were picking on him. He was the damn oldest after all!  

Youngjae froze, his own cheeks turning red. “W-what love life!? Me and Daehyun are just friends!” 

“No, you and me are just friends. You and Daehyun have something. Whether it be love or not, it's definitely not just friendship.” Himchan crossed his arms, a smug grin on his face since he knew he was right. Youngjae never got this upset about his friends ignoring him. And if he was he would simply barge into their place and demand answers. At least that’s what he did to him when he basically abandoned humanity to write up his dissertation (which he noticed had a dent on it). 

“It’s not love. If you haven’t heard, I’m an asexual chipmunk. I spawn my offspring.” Youngjae let out a huff, not wanting to talk about this any longer. What ever issue was going on it was between him and Daehyun and if Daehyun wasn’t man enough to talk it out with him then Youngjae would pay no heed. He would just ignore the upset and hurt feelings he had. He would just throw aside the worry he held for the other man. The concern that ran through his mind. Yep he would throw it all away and give it viking funeral. Or at least he’d try…

“Whatever you say Youngjae,” Himchan sighed, gently patting his friend on the shoulder. “Even if you don’t have romantic feelings about Daehyun, you do care about him. Maybe he’s having a rough patch right now and just need some time alone. His brother basically took over half the company right? He’s probably stressed about that…” Himchan offered some words of solace, not like seeing his kids getting hurt. Momma Himchan mode activated. 

“Maybe you’re right…” The thought of Daehyun being upset and not coming to him to talk bothered him even more. Was he no longer reliable? Was their friendship that shallow that Daehyun wouldn’t even want to rant to him. He just wanted to know what changed. Hell he wouldn’t even mind Daehyun going back to that asshole attitude he had before Youngjae and him were friends. At least back then he didn’t actively avoid him like a rabid rabbit. “I should get back to work…Maybe I’ll find something helpful in the rubble,” Youngjae let out an exasperated sigh, unrolling a piece of his crumpled up notes and forcing himself to work even though the only thought on his mind now was Daehyun’s behavior. “Oh my God…” Youngjae’s eyes went wide. The excitement in him jumping 20 fold. “OH MY GOD! THIS IS IT!!” Youngjae squealed, jumping around as if he drank 30 red bulls. 

“Huh?” Himchan snatched the paper from Youngjae, looking at the work on the crumpled paper. “OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT!” Himchan joined Youngjae in the jumping festival.

“Are you guys high on isopropanol or something?” Zelo slowly reaching out for the phone to call the nearest insane asylum.

  
“Youngjae found it!” Himchan grabbed Zelo in a forced tight hug. “The mechanism to synthesizing the analog of DNA!” Zelo’s eyes went wide with excitement. Now they had three bunnies jumping around. They had the final piece of the puzzle. The three of them would have busy night, but it would be all worth it once they got the final product. Plus it would be a good distraction for Youngjae. To let him focus on his work and not Daehyun. No matter what his IQ was, Daehyun was a puzzle he did not understand.

* * *

Daehyun’s tongue ran across the chest of the young man writhing with pleasure underneath him. A smirk spreading on Daehyun’s face as he ran his hand under the young man’s crotch, causing the pretty boy to raise his waist wanting Daehyun to pleasure him more. Daehyun flicked his tongue against the pretty boy’s sensitive nipple, eliciting a seductive moan. Daehyun now moved his meticulous touch farther south, nipping away at the young man’s pretty thighs. Said boy, begging Daehyun to f**k him into oblivion. 

Daehyun sat up, sitting on the younger man’s waist and licking his lips. A lustful spark in Daehyun’s eyes. He knew he was the same old Daehyun, he hadn’t change. He could still sleep with anyone he wanted, not giving a care. Meeting beauties such as the one under him in the club, sexy dancing and grinding up against each other, taking the fun on the dance room to the bedroom. Fulfilling his sexual needs and desires without a qualm. The only reason he thought he had any sort of feelings for the chipmunk was probably cause he hadn’t been laid in a while. But after this nice f**k with this lovely pretty boy, he’ll go back to normal. 

Daehyun ran his hands down the pretty boy’s chest, giving the boy’s crotch a nice squeeze, watching as he panted below him, begging Daehyun to pound into him so hard that he wouldn’t be able to walk. Daehyun aimed to please and was happy to oblige. He lifted the boy’s leg so that they rested over Daehyun’s shoulder, the pretty boy looking simply delectable. But Daehyun’s eye’s furrowed. Despite having this beautiful sexy thing right in front of him, begging for him. He didn’t feel anything. He was beginning to feel frustrated. Why wasn’t he turned on? Why was he hesitating? Last time he checked his dick was working just fine, so unless he magically became impudent he should be on a pleasure high right now. He looked down at his crotch still tucked away in his tight black boxer briefs. Nothing. 

“A-Are you okay?” Daehyun looked up at the panting boy, his cheeks bright red, his breath shallow, and his entrance right there for Daehyun’s pickings. Nothing. Instead unwanted thoughts and images began to invade Daehyun’s mind. He started thinking of Youngjae. What he would look like in this scenario. How beautiful and tempting the chipmunk would be under him, panting, whimpering under his touch. His chubby cheeks bright red from embarrassment and desperation. His eyes watery from the high of pleasure. Spreading his legs wide for Daehyun to taste every part of him. Daehyun froze, realizing what he was thinking. How hard he was becoming. 

“I’m tired…” Daehyun released his clutch on the young man, sitting himself at the edge of the bed. The pretty boy looked up at him confused, his own hard on going limp at the sudden halt. “Sorry about this, keep the room, but I’m going.” Daehyun put on his pants and shirt, pissed at himself. Annoyed, frustrated. All of the f**king above. He left the hotel room, not even looking back.

* * *

Daehyun let out a frustrated groan, staring at the ceiling of his condo. He literally left a perfectly sexy piece of ass horny and begging for him so he could just mope and groan in his room. He even ignored all of Jongup’s 30 calls, not wanting to talk to anyone. He felt so damn pathetic. He felt like an impudent. Like he was helpless, lost, confused. He was a CEO of a company. A multi-billion dollar company and yet in this one moment he felt like an insignificant bean. And why did he feel that way? All because of a certain chipmunk. He turned and glared at the cute medium size chipmunk plush that rested on the floating shelf beside his bed.

“This is all your fault…” Daehyun growled, grabbing onto the plush. “Why did you have to make me have these feelings…” He glared, but there was no malice or hatred. It only softened the longer Daehyun stared at the plush. “How can you be so cute when you look like a complete mess all the time?” He squished the plush’s cheek. A small smile creeping onto his face as he remembered how ridiculous all of Youngjae’s outfits were. From his ugly sweaters, to ill-fitted pants, and giant glasses. They were all so hideous that Daehyun would report Youngjae to the fashion police, but a small part of him was growing accustomed to it. Not minding the visual eyesores. 

“Why did you have to be so nice and caring yet so sassy?” He gently ran his fingers through the plush’s hair. He could almost hear Youngjae’s voice saying he wasn’t sassy he was just born this way. With the chipmunk’s signature eyeroll. He would throw fire at Daehyun, only to immediately soothe his injuries with ice. Usually Daehyun would have none of it, if it were anyone else he would have ended the conversation immediately. Finding it too tiring and annoying to continue. But Youngjae was interesting. He was witty and sassy, but playful and cheerful. Daehyun always had fun chatting with the chipmunk. He felt comfortable, relaxed. More so than he had in years.

“Why do you believe and give a shit about me more than my family does…” Daehyun booped it’s cute little button nose. He sometimes he forgot he was his father’s son. Having little to no contact with him since young. His mother didn’t help with the emptiness either, blindly being attached to his no good father. Ignoring his existence and focusing her energy in pleasing his father. A child of wealth yet a child forgotten. If he hadn’t had Jongup’s friendship at the time probably would have fallen apart. He thought that now that he was CEO, he was stronger, proving he did not need his father’s power. That he had his own. Only for his father and his bitch to show him otherwise. Making him feel small and helpless. But then the chipmunk had to come and show him. Tell him that his father’s opinions were trash. That he was worth something. That all his hard work was not for nought. 

“Why did I fall in love with you…” He placed a chaste kiss on the plush’s forehead

He admitted it. He wanted to deny it. Think it was a sick joke from God. That he could fix himself by reminding himself of his type. Beautiful, sexy, and a nice piece of ass. But doing that only highlighted how everything had changed. Beautiful became cute. Sexy became sassy. And nice piece of ass became pinchable chubby cheeks and disheveled hair and motherly tendencies. It all became Youngjae. The one man who openly and bluntly rejected him. The one who comforted him and supported him. The one he fell in love with. He was in love. The player, billionaire, philanthropist Daehyun was in love. And he was in love with a chipmunk Yoo Youngjae. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Questions, and Critiques are welcomed!
> 
> Hehehe y'all thought it was going to be light smut with Youngjae didn't ya teehee toooo bad~ Haha But Daehyun has finally admitted his feelings so yayz!!
> 
> Importante!
> 
> Sooo techinically I had a looong 31 page chapter, but I thought it was ridiculous to post....so I broke it down into three parts! They are shorter, but instead you get a triple update!


	8. Confessions of an Ugly Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...“So uh Jongup...theoretically speaking, if I were to let say wanna get a guy to like me….how would I go about that. Like how would you try to get Zelo to like you.”... 
> 
> ...Youngjae removed the lid only to find something he could have never expected. A bracelet. A silver bracelet with accented red and green jewels on it. And what shocked Youngjae the most that it looked as if it was an amino acid chain. An amino acid chain made of silver and rubies and emeralds...
> 
> ...He fell hard. And it hurt. It didn't hurt not because Youngjae was in love...

Youngjae typed away on his laptop, leaning back on the patio chair and eyeing the reaction simulator to see which catalyst and reagents would be ideal for the highest product yield. He let out a sigh, a bit distracted from both the mental and emotional stress. If his mechanism was a success and his proposed alternate version of DNA was really choked up as he made it out to be, he could change the world of medicine. Save so many lives, Cure so many illnesses. And that was all contingent on the fact that he could succeed. He had some success trying out his proposed mechanism, but the yield was too low for it to be of practical use. His mind had been clouded the past few days. He thought that it was simply exhaustion...that and a certain ass rabbit not even saying ‘hi’ to him, but that was another issue he would not like to dwell upon. He thought perhaps that going out to the company’s patio for some fresh air would help clear his mind. It helped, but he was still distracted like how Zelo is when he sees Jongup walk by with the sleeves of his white button up rolled up. Sometimes the precious child made it so obvious. 

“Hey,” Youngjae lifted his head up to see who the sudden intruder was, only for a frown to form on his face and his eyebrows furrow. “Missed me?”

“Hardly,” Youngjae growled, crossing his arms. “Looks like you’ve finally finished having your man period long enough to talk to me.” Youngjae scowled, watching carefully as Daehyun let out a sigh and sitting in the seat across from him. A small white box placed on the desk. 

“Okay, I deserve that,” Daehyun conceded, knowing that ignoring Youngjae for weeks and then attempting to have a civil conversation was near impossible. “I’m sorry,” Youngjae stared at him confused and slightly shock. Daehyun had apologized. Seriously apologized. Not one of those arrogant quips he likes to do. “I was having...a rough few weeks.” 

“I’m listening.” Youngjae quirked a brow, not letting Daehyun off by simply saying he had a ‘rough few weeks.’ So was Youngjae, but you didn’t see him run to the hills as if his ass was on fire. 

“You’re a tough cookie, chipmunk,” Daehyun chuckled running his fingers through his hair. A small smile on his face despite Youngjae’s obvious pout, which Daehyun found to make the messy chipmunk look cuter. “My brother was able to convince my father to throw some idiotic rich people party so that we, as in him, can kiss ass and get more people on his side. My father also thought this was a great opportunity to beat out the bisexual in me so I can be normal.” Daehyun grimaced as he reminded himself that he had a lot of shit to deal with the next coming weeks. He wasn’t technically lying to Youngjae since what he said was all true, he just simply cut out the part where he realised that he had feelings for the wild chipmunk. 

“Oh…” Youngjae’s hardened anger towards Daehyun softened, his shoulders relaxed as he understood how messed up and conniving Daehyun’s family could be. “Well you should have at least talked to me...I was worried that you hit your head or something and lost your memory of me.” Youngjae mumbled.

“Pffft, trust me chipmunk. You’re hard to forget, if you get what I mean.” Daehyun smirked, playfully eyeing Youngjae’s outfit with a quirked brow. Youngjae immediately understanding what Daehyun was insinuating.

“You ass.” Youngjae growled, punching Daehyun in the arm.

“You mention my ass a lot, chipmunk. If you wanted it that bad, you could’ve have asked.” Youngjae didn’t know how Daehyun wished for his words to be true. But to not creep the chipmunk away, Daehyun kept those wishes to himself. 

“I’d rather be a nun, thanks.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, but a smile still spread on his face. That stung Daehyun a bit, but the smile on Youngjae’s face was worth it. Plus he understood that there was no animosity in his words. It was just how the two were. A game of push of pull that Daehyun had missed so much in the past few weeks.

“Well I guess you don’t want to indulge in this little sinful treat I got you then,” Daehyun opened the top of the white box to reveal a soft decadent delicious green tea mille feuille. Youngjae’s eyes grew wide at the sight, his eyes starry with joy. “Buuut, since I did ignore you for weeks I guess this can repay my debt?”

Youngjae nodded his head rapidly. “Absolutely!” Youngjae smiled with glee as he quickly snatched the cake and began munching on the delicious pastry. 

  
“Glad you’re smiling, that furrowed brow look of yours doesn’t suit you well.” Daehyun grinned, resting his chin on his hand. Enjoying the site of Youngjae eating with such a happy look on his face. His cheeks puffed up with cake, his eyes turning into cute little crescent smiles, the way his sausage lips made a cute little smile. God, Daehyun felt like everything about the boy was cute, and it was killing him. Him. The Daehyun. Rising star of the business industry was feeling like mush for a cake-filled chipmunk.

“Tell that to the reaction I’m working on. I’m so close to getting the amount of product we need and Himchan made me lead on the project. Uhg, I feel like I’m living 20 lives at once,” Youngjae sighed. He needed this to work. Himchan trusted him so much to make him lead on this project, meaning that Youngjae was the voice and face for this possibly world-changing medicine. Himchan thought it would be a good experience for him, allowing for Youngjae to have a taste of the business world that company research lived in. It would be tough and now politics was thrown into science, but it was a valuable learning experience that Youngjae needed. Plus it would help Youngjae’s debt a whole lot. The money would ensure that Youngjae didn’t have to sell his kidney and part of his liver to cover his school fees. “Speaking of my life problems, I have to pay off some of my student loan debt before I forget,” Youngjae typed away at his computer, staring at his computer in complete confusion at his bank account information. “Huh?”

A small smile spread across Daehyun’s face, knowing the reason for Youngjae’s shock. He innocently (maybe that word didn’t fit Daehyun well) ate bits of the cake, allowing Youngjae to soak in the information that was presented before him. “Is there a problem?”

“All my debt is gone!?” Youngjae must have been going crazy. Thousands of dollars of debt does not simply disappear. Unless some crazy illegal shit had gone down without his knowledge, in which case he will deny everything, move to Mexico and get a new identity. “How did this even happen? I have to call my bank. I swear if some criminal shit has gone down then-”

Daehyun quickly grabbed Youngjae’s hand to prevent the boy from panically calling the bank and possible the police. “Breathe, chipmunk,” Daehyun went through the manners of a deep breath with Youngjae, the two of them taking a slow breath in sync. “I took care of it. Your debt that is. Not some illegal shit. I’m too rich for that.”

“You what!?” Youngjae was so dumbfounded. Why? Why in God’s holy mind would Daehyun pay off Youngjae’s debt? Yes, they were friends, but friends don’t pay off thousands of dollars worth of debt for each other right? Was this a rich people thing that Youngjae simply understand? “Why would you do that?!”

“Huh?” Now Daehyun was confused. He thought Youngjae would be happy. Excited. Jumping for joy and preferably jumping into Daehyun’s arms for a hug. Instead, he got a shocked chipmunk with his jaw wide open with confusion. “Aren’t you happy?” The chipmunk said himself that if he had a sugar daddy he would want him to pay off his college debt.

“No! Why would you do that?” Youngjae was slightly miffed, offended that Daehyun paid off his debt. Daehyun was his friend, not his piggy bank. “Daehyun, I’m not that pathetic that I need my friends to pay off my college debt for me, kay? Even if they are filthy rich like you,” Youngjae rubbed his temples, grateful that Daehyun would do that for him, but frustrated that he did it. “I’ll pay you back.”

“Chipmunk, you really don’t have to-”

“No,” Youngjae placed his hands over Daehyun’s mouth. “You are not going to smooth talk your way out of this one. I will pay you back even if you don- AACK!” Youngjae jumped back, his chubby cheek tinted pink with embarrassment. “W-what they hell you disgusting wolf rabbit!”  
   
Daehyun smirked, blowing him a kiss. “Your hand was blocking my beautiful lips so I thought you wanted me to kiss it,” He chuckled, enjoying the blushy Youngjae in front of him that he rarely saw. “Anyways like I was trying to say, you don’t have to pay me-”

“Nope! Not listening!” Youngjae covered his ears, sprinting out of the patio to not hear Daehyun’s word. Daehyun watched at Youngjae’s ridiculous action, finding it hard to believe that the usual snarky scientist would act like a child. But Daehyun could see the playful smile on Youngjae’s face and decided that he would let the chipmunk win this one round.

* * *

Daehyun’s brow knitted together as he read the book before him. He thought his plan was foolproof. That Youngjae would be happy that he paid off all his debt and think that Daehyun was a generous guy and fall head over heels. Instead, he seemed to have instill the idea in Youngjae’s mind that he was a rich kid that had no regards for money (which wasn’t entirely a lie). Daehyun would conceded that he wasn’t good or experienced in the whole trying to woo someone over field. It was usually the other way around. But he was Jung f**king Daehyun. He could win any guy or girl over with a simple smirk and a flash of a smile. He could definitely woo over a simple chipmunk that had no sense of style….but had a cute button nose, an adorable pouty face, and soft fluffy- he was digressing again. 

“You okay, Daehyun?” Daehyun jumped at the sound of Jongup’s voice, mistakenly tossing the book aside. Jongup eyed his boss confused, wondering what the hell Daehyun was up to now. And if it involved anything with drag again, Jongup would run to the hills. That or give Daehyun another black eye...whichever was more effective to keep him out of a damn dress. Jongup picked up the fallen book, well actually magazine, a smirk slowly spreading on his face. 10 Ways to Make Him Notice You and Fall for You. Jongup let out a snort, causing Daehyun to quickly snatch the magazine.

“Just fine.” Daehyun glared, a blush creeping on his cheek.

“Suuuure.” Jongup snickered, entertained by the sight of a shy Daehyun. Jongup had an inkling as to why Daehyun was reading the magazine. A certain young scientist in the pharmaceutical department perhaps?  

Daehyun cleared his throat, awkwardly eyeing Jongup. He couldn’t believe that out of all the people he could ask, he was about to ask Jongup for love advice. But he really had run out of options. At least Jongup was on pleasant terms with Youngjae and he had a mutual crush with Zelo (though the two were as slow as snails. He swore he would turn 800 before the two even began to date). “So uh Jongup...theoretically speaking, if I were to let say wanna get a guy to like me….how would I go about that. Like how would you try to get Zelo to like you.” 

  
Jongup covered his mouth a bit to stifle his laughter. This was gold. A damn Kodak moment. Daehyun. The playboy that literally had a different person in his bed nearly every night was asking him for advice. The universe must be going crazy and pikachu must now exist because this couldn’t be real. 

“Why don’t you do something sentimental?”

“Sentiwhat?” Daehyun raised a brow. Daehyun had never done anything sentimental in his life. Who would he be sentimental with? His father? Like hell. His mother? He didn’t exist to her. His lovers? They were one and done.

“Yes, sentimental. Like give him something he likes-”

“I did do that! I paid off his college debt and he-” Daehyun rubbed his temples remembering his failed plan.

“Money can’t solve everything, idiot…” Jongup sighed, shaking his head in dismay. Daehyun had a lot to learn. Like the fact that normal people aren’t a big fan of people paying off large amounts of debt with no reason. It’s like they’re being looked down upon. “I meant like make him something, get him flowers or something. I don’t know. Something simple, something that has meaning. Like in Zelo’s case I’d give him a skateboard...his last board broke when he was skating to work...” A small blush creeping on the stoic man’s face.

“Awww, Guppie, who would have thought you would be so cute~” Daehyun cooed, causing Jongup to throw a pen at his face. Daehyun scrunched his face, rubbing the spot where the pen smacked. Wrinkles were forming between his brows, thinking heavily on Jongup’s words. “Something that has meaning…” Daehyun chewed his bottom lip, going into deep thought. What would have meaning for the chipmunk? Food? He’s already used the cake card. Money? No, Jongup just said that something like that won’t work. God, being in love was hard…

* * *

“Someone looks happy~” Himchan sing-songed, snicker at a bright and smiley Youngjae.

“Of course! I finally found the catalyst needed to get this reaction working! We can start production as soon as the next few weeks!” Youngjae spun in his swivel chair with glee. Everything seemed to be going right. Daehyun and him were finally talking and he now just discovered the perfect catalyst used to synthesize the medication. What more could he ask more? (Besides a sexy husband of course)

“Hmmmm, it seems things have been on the up in up since you’ve talked to Daehyun a few days ago. Did you guys make up?” Himchan wiggled his eyebrows, implying that the messy chipmunk was growing some sort of feelings for the wolf. 

“Yeah, we’re on friendly terms again,” Youngjae still smiling, humming a bit. On cloud 9 with joy. “I hate to say it, but you were right. He was having a tough time and just needed space.”

“So you guys are on friendly terms, meaning that you’re finally ya know…” Zelo made a circle with one hand and poking a finger through it. 

“Zelo!” Youngjae fumed, bright red. “We are not like that!”

“Oh my Lord, my baby boy has been corrupted!” Himchan eyes went wide, hand on his chest from the utter shock. 

“Yah! Guys I’m 21 not 2! I’ve had sex!” Zelo growled, crossing his arms with a pout on his lips.

“Masturbating to porn does not count as sex.” Youngjae snickered, now it was the baby’s turn to get teased. 

“Uhg! I hate you guys sometimes!” Zelo buried his face in his hands, still blushing red with embarrassment. The two older boys burst into a fit of laughter at how cute their innocent baby boy was. 

“Am I interrupting something?” The sound of knocking immediately halted the laughter and instead filled the brightly filled lab with silence. Youngjae’s eyes went wide at the sudden presence of the man he thought he would never encounter a second time. 

“C-CEO Jung? What can we help you with?” Himchan was also flustered, not expecting to see CEO Woojin Jung at his door. After all the man was in a completely different department. 

“Actually you three can help me,” Woojin flashed the three of them an amicable smile. It bothered Youngjae how nice Woojin was acting. Though Youngjae was usually the type to never judge a book by the words of others, the way Daehyun was frustrated, hurt, and angry around Woojin gave Youngjae enough information that he should tread on eggshells. “I would like to invite you three to the Jung Family party that we will be throwing in a few weeks. You guys have been making a great contribution to the company and I hear you actually have the next big thing for Jung Pharma so we would be honored to have you at our party.”

“Uh won’t we be out of place?” Zelo raised a skeptical brow, knowing that the three of them weren’t exactly the wealthy and privileged type. 

“Of course not. Plus, I believe Mr. Kim is already comfortable with these kind of things,” Woojin flashed him a smile though the sneer on Himchan became obvious. Himchan knew that Woojin was insinuating the past relationship he had with Daehyun. “Anyways, I hope to see you all there,” Woojin placed three envelopes with the invitations on Himchan’s desk. “I will especially be glad to see you there, Mr. Yoo.” Woojin flashed him a sly smile before turning on his heel and exiting the lab. 

“What the hell was that about?” Himchan raised a brow at Youngjae.

“How the hell should I know? The Jung family is all sorts of f**ked up…” Youngjae chew his bottom lip, not liking the creepy little grin that Woojin sent him. 

* * *

“You’re not mad?” Youngjae eyed Daehyun’s expression as he blew on his ramen. The two young men making a stop at a ramen shop after a long day of work. Daehyun had practically dragged Youngjae out of the lab, telling him that if he didn’t get food soon he would gnaw off Youngjae’s leg...though Daehyun would rather eat something else of Youngjae’s, but that was for his dirty thoughts and his dirty thoughts alone. 

“Why would I be mad? I would have invited you guys myself if that ass Woojin didn’t. Or even Yongguk since he’s going to be there too.” Daehyun shrugged, slurping up a chunk of noodles. Okay, he was lying when he said he wasn’t mad. He was furious that Woojin had approached his friends. He approached Youngjae and provoked Himchan. He knew that sly snake would try to do something while he was bombarded with clientele meetings and productions presentations. He just didn’t know exactly what and that was what was killing him. 

“Hmmmm….” Youngjae nodded his head slightly, unconvinced. The wrinkles between Daehyun’s brows gave away the hidden annoyance. But he didn’t want to push Daehyun any further. Any business that involved Woojin, Daehyun wanted it as far away from his friends as possible so if wanted to Daehyun open up he would. If he didn’t then Youngjae would keep mum about it. It wasn’t his place to say anything. Youngjae munched on his noodles then took a sip of his soda when he noticed the little bandages wrapped around Daehyun’s fingers. “Seriously are you a walking punching bag or something? First the black eye and now your hands are covered in bandages?” Youngjae grabbed Daehyun’s hand, examining the injuries. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me and take care of me in a cute little nurse outfit?” Daehyun teased, but he partially wanted his words to be true. 

“Yeah and then I’ll add high levels of morphine into your IV drip,” Youngjae stuck out his tongue at Daehyun’s remark. “But seriously, you need to stop getting hurt.” Youngjae gently brushed over Daehyun’s injuries, his eyes soften with concern. He didn’t like Daehyun getting hurt. He didn’t like any of his friends getting hurt. But Daehyun getting hurt bothered him even more. 

“Awww, are you concerned about me chipmunk?’ Daehyun snickered, enjoying the care Youngjae was given him. The attention. If he could, he would bottle it and keep it all to himself. 

“Pfft, of course I am or else who would sign my paychecks.” Youngjae scoffed, releasing Daehyun’s hand before going back to his food. 

  
“Ouch. Seriously, why must you abuse my sensitive heart?” Daehyun shed crocodile tears in a dramatic fashion.

“The only thing that’s sensitive is your libido,” Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Speaking of paychecks though, I’ll pay for dinner this time.”

“You don’t have to. I can seriously cover-”

“This is not up for discussion.” Youngjae stated bluntly, going on to eat his noodles without leaving Daehyun room to argue. 

“Geez, so demanding. I feel sorry for your future husband,” Daehyun snorted. “Speaking of feeling sorry though...are you really going to wear this type of outfit to the party?” Daehyun eyed Youngjae’s outfit, not liking it at all, but tolerated it since it was on the chipmunk’s body. 

“Yeah? Got a problem, cause I could upgrade to a Hefty trash bag for your fancy party.” Youngjae snorted, a snarky grin on his face. 

“No, I don’t. Apparently my eyes have become desensitized by your ugly outfits,” Daehyun smirked, taking a small shot of alcohol. “But you know how some of those rich pricks are.”

“Yeah I know, I deal with one nearly every day,” Youngjae chuckled as Daehyun made a face at him, not appreciating the little snide remark. “But you’re a special case.” Youngjae chuckled and Daehyun’s heart was immediately soothed. He didn’t understand it. How could Youngjae’s words affect him so much? One moment the chipmunk would make him annoyed and frustrated like no tomorrow and in the next Daehyun was a pile mush by a simple smile. 

“Awww thanks, I really appreciate it.” Sarcasm dripping from Daehyun’s voice, but a smile never leaving his plump lips. 

“Your welcome. Happy to be of service for my lovely boss.” Youngjae did a dramatic bow, eliciting the elder man to playfully punch him in the arm. 

* * *

“God I feel so out of place…” Youngjae sighed, sipping on his glass of champagne as he soaked in his surroundings. 

Beautiful human beings were chit chatting with each others in designer clothes that cost more than probably Youngjae’s life. Jewels and expensive cologne/perfume dripping off of them. Small talk, business, talk, flirting, spectrums of conversation that Youngjae did not want to take part in. The high roof ceiling of the grand ballroom that the Jung’s owned seemed to be endless, with it’s skyroof reflecting the beautiful night sky. The fountain in the center ball room was probably not even spewing out normal water, it was probably spewing out filtered fresh waters from the glaciers of the north pole. All in all, everything screamed money. Something that Youngjae was lacking.

“Tell me about it.” Zelo sighed, tucking his hands in his suit, not enjoying the crowd of people. Zelo looked boyishly handsome in his dark blue suit, his pants held up with a pair of black suspenders over his white button up. His fluffy dirty blonde hair styled nicely, highlighting his manly features. He was garnering a lot of attention. Particularly the elderly women who kept trying to pinch his ass….he was pretty sure that some creepy old men were trying too. Ick. 

“You guys just need to loosen up.” Himchan chuckled, leaning back against the wall.

“Easy for you to say.” Youngjae rolled his eyes. Himchan looked way too comfortable. His jet black hair slicked back revealing his delicate yet chiseled features. His suit just hugged him oh-so-nicely. And what did Youngjae looked like? Disheveled hair, thicker glasses, an off yellow-gray suit that didn’t fit him well at all. Youngjae looked like a hot mess. Okay not even hot, just a mess. Of course, he would feel so out of place. Plus Himchan had the perfect accessory. 

“I’m actually not too fond of these events either. Too noisy and stuffy.” Yongguk chuckled, a glass of water in his hand. Himchan grinned at his boyfriend, taking away his glass of water and replacing it with a glass of champagne. 

“And that’s why you have me here, Gukkie. To keep the vultures away.” Himchan smirked.

“That and I enjoy your company.” Yongguk flashed Himchan a playful smile. 

“That is a given.” Himchan shrugged.

“Uhg, you guys are disgustingly cute.” Youngjae gagged, crossing his arms bored. 

“Don’t be a bitter old woman, just cause you don’t have a man,” Himchan chuckled. “Ya know, at first I didn’t want Daehyun to have anything to do with you, for obvious reasons, but seeing as how close you two have become I think you two would make a cute couple.” Himchan snickered though the younger shot him a bitter glare. 

“Uhg! I told you, we are just friends! For a genius, you’re kind of dumb.” Youngjae stuck out his tongue in retaliation. 

“You’re as much as friends as Zelo and Jongup are,” Himchan scoffed, but not forgetting his little baby boy. “Speaking of, when are you two getting together? You guys obviously like each other.”

“I-I don’t know!” Zelo’s face began to turn red, and this time it wasn’t because of the alcohol. “Jongup is so mature and kind...and good-looking. He probably doesn’t even think much of me except as an intern…” Zelo mumbled, not liking his own answer. 

“Oh God, not another oblivious couple, what are we are going to do, Gukkie?” Himchan dramatically went into Yongguk’s arms, causing the latter to chuckle.

“Hmph, says the man who practically drooled over Yongguk for months and used his dongsaengs to help him on dates.” Himchan glared at Youngjae who now had a confident smirk on his face. 

“Talk about being whipped~” Zelo contributed with a sing-song voice.

“Gukkie! My kids are ganging up on me again.” Himchan buried his face in Yongguk’s chest. Yongguk let out an amused laugh, gently petting Himchan’s head in a soothing manner. 

“Haha that’s just their way of showing affection,” Yongguk left a small peck on top of Himchan’s head. “But you should think about it, Youngjae. Daehyun talks about you a lot. You should see the sparkle in his eyes when he talks about how hard you're working on your project. He says he really admires you.” Youngjae couldn’t hide the smile and pleasant redness that was growing on his face. Daehyun said those things about him? That was unexpected to say the least. He had expected that the man would go around complaining about his clothing style, not praise him and his work. It was refreshing compared to his last relationship. It seems that his ex only had things for Youngjae to change about himself. 

“I-I…” Youngjae’s words were caught in his throat. Did he like Daehyun? He enjoyed spending time with the man, talking to him. But that could be categorized as friendship. Did he want to have sex with Daehyun? Yes, but that was just Youngjae being a thirsty hoe. Did he want a relationship with Daehyun? Now that was the real question. Daehyun obviously did not want a relationship with the way he slept around with every pretty ass. And Youngjae wanted a relationship. He wanted to be loved, cherished. To be someone’s one and only and Daehyun couldn’t give him that. 

“Youngjae, glad to see you here,” Woojin smiled, approaching the group of boys. Yongguk giving the man a slight glare, stepping protectively in front of Himchan, knowing the jab Woojin made at Himchan a couple weeks ago. “Congratulations on getting your medicine approved. I hear that the you’ll be making the presentation soon to the medical board as well as the press.”

“Uh yeah….thanks…” Youngjae smiled politely. He really wanted to push that fact out his mind. He could present his research to Phds not sweat, but a mob of reporters and cameras. Youngjae felt unsettled. They would bombard him with questions that probably had nothing to do with the science of his medicine. This was the politics of the business and science world that Youngjae loathed. Plus millions of people would be watching him, judging him. He really didn’t need any more judging in his life. 

“I would love to introduce you to some people that are interested in your research,” Woojin’s fake smile never leaving. God how Youngjae just wanted to smack that off his face. Both Zelo and Yongguk instinctively stood between Woojin and Youngjae, not liking the man’s sudden interest in their friend. “I promise I won’t bite.” 

Youngjae eyed both Zelo and Yongguk, silently thanking them, but he could hold his own. If Woojin wanted to pick a fight with him cause he was friend with Daehyun, then have at it. Youngjae was ready to kick ass if needed to….that or poison them with laxative tea. “Sure, I’d love to meet them.” Now it was Youngjae’s turn to toss the fake smiles. 

Woojin’s grin grew wider. Youngjae was definitely interesting. A fighter. And Woojin wondered just how much he had to push to get this fighter to become dust. Woojin extended his arm away, gesturing for Youngjae to walk before him. Youngjae handed his glass of champagne to Himchan before he reluctantly followed Woojin, weaving through the crowd of filthy rich individuals. From the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar face. Daehyun, looking as handsome as ever. His jet black hair was messily neat, his sexy beauty mark highlighted by the light of the ballroom, and his ears were decorated with simple silver earrings, everything making him look effortlessly good-looking. His dark navy blue suit was tailored perfectly to his body, highlighting all his muscles. He looked like a ‘living Adonis’ as Daehyun had oh-so-eloquently mentioned before. The only thing stunting his gorgeous looks was the obvious frown on his face as he spoke to an equally handsome elderly man and a beautiful woman. From the sneer on Daehyun’s face, Youngjae assumed that the two were Mr. and Mrs. Jung. 

“Here he is, ladies.” Woojin presented several young beautiful women before Youngjae, a look of disgust on their face. Youngjae knew that Woojin was leading him to trouble, but he didn’t think it would be of the female variety. 

“This is him? Really?” A female clad in a tight violet dress, eyed Youngjae up and down, unimpressed. 

“I’ll leave you all to get acquainted,” Woojin made a slight bow. “Youngjae, ladies, I will take my leave. Some other guest seem to request my presence.” A sly smirk flashing on Woojin’s face before quickly disappearing. The ladies may have not seen it, but Youngjae definitely did. 

“I can’t believe Daehyun has been ignoring us for this. I mean look at him.” Another girl scoffed in disbelief, her overly makeuped face forming wrinkles. 

“If you girls are just gonna bitch about me. Then I’m going to leave. I like to keep my ears intact and your high-pitch whiny voices are damaging them.” Youngjae scoffed. 

“What the actual hell!? Excuse me, but you better watch your mouth. We have so much money we can buy you.” Another girl growled. 

“Like I would want to be sold to you. I may be poor, but I have better taste than that.” Youngjae growled. 

“Oh my gosh, Daehyun has lowered his standards to hang out with people like him. Like he reeks of poverty and unsophistication.” The violet dressed girl contorted her face with disgust.   

“I know, right? It’s no wonder his family looks down on him.” The heavily makeup girl chuckled. 

Youngjae was beginning to feel furious. Who gave these bitches the right to judge someone’s worth based on who they hung out with? Youngjae knew that these types of people existed, but he hoped that the stereotypical rich bitch mold was broken. His hopes were utterly squashed within less than 10 minutes. “You girls can yap all you want, but I bet you’re all just thirsty for Daehyun,” Youngjae scoffed, a smile spreading on his face as he saw the shock on theirs. “And just cause he doesn’t give you the time of day you’re throwing a bitch fit. I guess you girls are what they call one and done, but Daehyun must have been hella intoxicated to get past all of this.” Youngjae gestured with his hand the girls’ entire being. 

“You f**kin wench! You and your poor ass don’t belong here!” The girl shrieked, throwing her champagne in Youngjae’s face. The boy now dripping in the bitter sweet alcohol. Now all eyes were on him. Murmurs as to why a person like him was here. How could someone let him in. That they should call security for him assaulting the girls. Youngjae could see Zelo, Himchan, and Yongguk approach him from the corner of his eye, but he put his hand up, gesturing to them that they didn’t need to come to his rescue. He just chuckled at all the commotion, running his fingers through his soaked hair. An arrogant smirk spreading on his face as he looked down at the girls. 

“Yeah I don’t belong here and I wouldn’t want to be. Who the hell wants to hang out with the rotted and brain dead?” Youngjae scoffed, turning on his heel and walking off, leaving the bitches stunned. 

* * *

  
”I’m glad to see you here, Daehyun,” Mr. Jung placed his hand on his shoulder. “And Mr. Moon, thank you very much for taking care of our son. You’re father would be proud.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jung.” Jongup bowed slightly.

Daehyun scoffed and crossed his arms, putting his weight on one leg. “Hmph, he’s only so glad to see us so he can pretend to play happy family for all of our partners and investors.”

“Dae-”

“It’s okay, hunny. No need to be upset over Daehyun,” Mrs. Jung cooed at her husband, rubbing his shoulders. Daehyun wanted to gag. Like could someone please gag him with a spoon. “Shouldn’t you enjoy this night Daehyun? After all you might find your potential wife here.”

“Wouldn’t you like that,” Daehyun growled, glaring daggers at the step-bitch. “A pawn that would own half my assets for you to control.”

“My my, aren’t you imaginative,” She let out a chuckle, a devious smile never leaving her lips. “I just want what’s best for the company. How would the press take it when they find out Jung Corp's. oldest son was a manwhore sleeping around with women and men.” The disgust in her voice was eminent.

“They’d take it a lot better than the bitch-whore who had an affair with the owner of Jung Corp. and conceived a bastard.” Daehyun snarled back.

This is why he hated these events. He had to see his family way more than the healthy decade dose. Shoving down everyone’s throats the happy family image they will never be. The fake smiles and amicable conversations that were just a mere illusion to the toxicity that was the Jung family. Daehyun felt as if he was cursed at times. That with a family like his how could he even begin to comprehend how to care for another. So why should he even try? He did not want to have someone go through the pain and suffering he went through. But he wanted to try…

“Daehyun,” His father growled, letting out an exasperated sigh. Perhaps it would be best to divert the conversation away from their messed up family life. “I’ve heard that you’ll be launching a new pharmaceutical soon.”

Daehyun clearer his throat, not minding the business talk he had with his father. Despite being a horrible role model and parent, Daehyun would begrudgingly admit that his father was a good businessman. “Yeah, we’ll be running clinical trials after the press announcement.”

“I see. Excellent work.” Mr. Jung took a sip of his champagne. Mrs. Jung a bit miffed that he did not mention Woojin’s achievements.

“Good job, Daehyun,” Mrs. Jung flashed a painted smile before hugging herself closer to Mr. Jung’s body. “Woojin was also able to successfully close a deal with that tech mogul in California. Aren’t our boys excellent?”

“You mean your boy and me. I am not your boy in any sense.” Daehyun’s frown became more imminent.

“Mr. Moon you should watch who Daehyun hangs around with. He’s seems to be surrounded with rude, low class fellows.” Mrs. Jung boredly looked at her nails. Oh how Daehyun wanted to rip those fake extensions out of her hair.

“Daehyun is a grown man, Mrs. Jung. He may choose whoever he wishes to acquaint with. What right do I have to stop him.” Jongup said calmly, knowing that adding more fuel to this wild fire would cause Smokey the Bear to get involved. But that didn’t mean he was gonna let her talk trash about Daehyun. 

“Hmph,” She rolled her eyes. “Oh look there is Woojin.” She waved at her son as he weaved through the crowd, a sly devilish smirk on his face.

“Hello Mother,” Woojin leaned down and pressed a kiss on her cheek before nodding at his father. “Brother.” He flashed Daehyun a smile.

“Asshat.” Daehyun snarled rolling his eyes.

Mrs. Jung shot Daehyun a dirty look before going to her bright smiley face as she addressed her son. “Where have you been, Woojin?”

“Just chatting with some of the scientist from the pharmaceuticals department.The ones doing the press event in a few weeks. I introduced the lead researcher to some of the fellows here.” Woojin shot Daehyun a knowing grin, seeing as how the latter was already beginning to feel frustrated. 

Daehyun hadn’t had the chance to see Youngjae let alone speak to him. He had to go kiss ass to rich folk. The ones who wanted his influences, the rich bitches that wanted him to f**k them to no tomorrow, and the rich assholes who wanted to f**k him. Daehyun just wanted to go home. Or even better, go out and have chicken and beer with Youngjae and co. But no, Woojin saw him instead. Talked to him. Deep down in the pit of Daehyun’s stomach, he knew that it wasn’t a good sign.  

“You f**kin wench! You and your poor ass don’t belong here!” Suddenly the bustling room fell silent as all eyes were on a group of girls and a drenched chipmunk. Daehyun’s eyes went wide at the instant recognition. Woojin eyed the entire situation with a smug grin on his face.

“What the f**k did you do!” Daehyun snarled at him, but Woojin simply shrugged. That smug grin still plastered on.

“I did nothing. But it seems your friend has riled up our guest.” Woojin snickered enjoying the pure rage on Daehyun’s face. Jongup was also glaring daggers at the man. It seemed that Daehyun confirmed his suspicions that Youngjae was special. And the perfect target to injure Daehyun with.

“I’m gonna f**kin ki-”

“Yeah I don’t belong here and I wouldn’t want to be. Who the hell wants to hang out with the rotted and brain dead?” Daehyun froze his attempted murder, watching Youngjae scoff and leave the girls. A swell of pride entered his heart. That was his chipmunk alright. Daehyun shot Woojin one last glare before turning on his heel to go check on Youngjae.

“I swear you peice of shit, pull a stunt like this again and I will have your throat.” Daehyun growled, stomping away.

“Well that was exciting, wasn’t it Mother? Father?” Woojin chuckled, grabbing a glass of champagne and taking a sip.

* * *

  
“That bastard!” Himchan shrieked about to run up and claw Woojin’s face off, throw it in a litter box, and have a cat piss on it (luckily Yongguk was holding him back). The bastard had set Youngjae up. And no one messed with Himchan’s kids except Himchan. And Yongguk...but that was only because Himchan gave him permission. 

“I’ll go check on Youngjae hyung.” Zelo was about to go out and follow his hyung when another hyung blocked his path.

“That won’t be necessary,” Jongup sighed, rubbing his temples. God, he was not paid enough for the bullshit he goes through. “Daehyun went after him.” The three other boys looked at each other, nodding in agreement that it would be better to let Daehyun handle this one. It was Daehyun’s brother after all. 

“Are you okay?” Zelo gently placed a hand on Jongup’s shoulder, noting how tense they were.

“I’m fine. Just another day in the Jung family I suppose.” Jongup shrugged, but flashed Zelo a kind smile. 

“What the hell does that Woo-ass bastard want with Youngjae?” Himchan growled, still wanting to claw said Woo-ass.

“He’s noticed how Daehyun has grown fond of Youngjae so he’s probably trying to get to Daehyun that way.” Jongup closed his eyes for a moment in contemplation. Knowing Woojin, he would exploit Daehyun’s weakness even more now that he had confirmed it.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Zelo leaned down to get a better look of Jongup’s face. The guard dog couldn’t help but let out a smile and pinch the giant puppy’s cheeks. 

“I’m fine. I’m starting to wonder who the real hyung is here.” Jongup chuckled.

“I’m taller than you sooooo…” Zelo flashed Jongup a bright smile, causing both boys to laugh.

“That just means you breath nicer air then us lay people.” Jongup playfully and affectionately nudged Zelo’s cheek. 

“Awww Gukkie they’re so cute~” Himchan cooed, pulling out his phone and taking a bunch of pictures. Yongguk chuckled at his affectionate boyfriend, noting which angle and lighting the puppy and guard dog looked best in.

“Thanks for ruining the moment.” Zelo’s face scrunched up.

“We were having a moment?” Jongup raised a brow, kinda wanting to tease the puppy.

“Uh I mean we weren’t-I mean if we were then that’s totally cool, but if we weren’t then-”

Jongup chuckled Zelo, deciding that he tortured the boy enough. “No, we were having a moment.” Jongup smiled, ruffling Zelo’s hair. Now everyone was laughing at Zelo’s expense.

“Uhg! I hate you all.” Zelo groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

“Except me right?” Jongup looked up and flashed Zelo that innocent angelic smile that Zelo didn’t know if he should take seriously or be wary of. Activate flustered Zelo mode.

“Okay, enough teasing my baby. Can we get out of this rich bitch fest?” Himchan rolled his eyes, being sooo done with the entire night.

“Sounds like a plan,” Yongguk grinned. “I know a nice live club that is still open right now. But we’re a bit overdressed though.” Yongguk chuckled noting all of them were wearing suits. 

“I could make you underdressed if you let me.” Himchan wiggled his eyebrows, causing Yongguk to cock an amused brow.

“Hmmmm, tempting offer. But at the moment I’m satisfied with just having you by my side.” Yongguk kissed Himchan’s temple, causing Himchan to turn to mush.

“You are too f**kin precious!” Himchan buried his face in his hands, hiding the bright blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Uhg, Youngjae hyung was right. You guys are disgustingly cute.” Zelo gagged, but Himchan merely scoffed and stuck his tongue out.

“You kids are just too young to appreciate. Anyways, let's head out the night is still young!” Himchan shouted with joy as he dragged Yongguk towards the exit.

“And he says he is the adult,” Zelo chuckled and rolled his eyes, following his hyung. “Ack!” Zelo jumped feeling his bottom being pinched. Zelo turned around only to see Jongup smiling at him angelically.

“What? It’s not fair that creepy old ladies and guys can pinch, but not me right?” Jongup chuckled, grabbing onto the puppy’s arm and leading the way out. Zelo as red as cherry tomato.

* * *

"Ick.” Youngjae grimaced, flicking his arms to get rid of the dripping alcohol that was staining his clothes. The cool night breeze being his natural blowdryer. What a night. Youngjae should have expected something like this to happen. He watched enough kdramas to know that when bitches got pissed, liquid was thrown. At least the balcony provided him a nice view of the garden and night sky as he waited to dry.

“Hey, you okay?” Youngjae turned around to see a frantic Daehyun, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Youngjae couldn’t but smile softly at the concern shown on Daehyun’s face. 

“Physically? Yes. But my clothes are ruined.” Youngjae snorted, leaning on the ledge of the balcony and looking out into the garden.

“Then it was a God send,” Daehyun chuckled, coming up beside Youngjae and observing the view as well. Youngjae snorted, lightly punching the other. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you saying sorry? Was it you that splashed me with champagne cause if so, I’m impressed with your drag.” Youngjae chuckled, making an ok gesture with his hands.

“Pfft, I’m down right sexy in drag,” Daehyun chuckled and flipped his hair. The two boys laughing again. Youngjae felt as if all his anger had dissipated. His frustration gone, and he had to thank Daehyun for that. “But I’m serious. I should have known that Woojin would have tried something.”

“And what would you have done? Beat the shit out of him?” Youngjae quirked a brow amused.

“That and drive him out to the middle of Mexico and leave his unconscious corpse in the middle of nowhere with the tattoo ‘Daehyun’s bitch’ on his ass.” Now Youngjae was going into such a fit of laughter that his stomach hurt. 

God, Daehyun was the energizer that Youngjae needed. In all holy truth, Daehyun was the last person Youngjae thought he would find solace in. My how things had changed. Now Youngjae couldn’t imagine not being friends with Daehyun. Maybe Himchan was right. Perhaps what him and Daehyun had was more than mere friendship. But Youngjae didn’t want to acknowledge it. If he did then he would also have to acknowledge the fact that Daehyun couldn’t give Youngjae what he wanted. So why would Youngjae try to break the beautiful connection the two had? For what? He’d rather stay in this limbo of status quo. That way they could both be happy. That’s what he wanted to convince himself anyways. 

“Thanks for the sentiment then,” Youngjae smiled at Daehyun, the latter gently ruffling Youngjae’s hair. “But it’s no big deal. I have bigger problems up ahead than some weird rich dude who has a slight obsession with you.” 

“Please don’t say it like that. I can already feel baby throw up piling up…” Daehyun shivered, throwing in the back of his mind that his half-brother may be strangely fixated on him. Praying hard to Jesus that there are no sexual undertones to that. “But you’re not nervous about your presentation are you?  The Yoo Youngjae. Bonafide sassy chipmunk is afraid?” Daehyun chuckled. 

Youngjae scoffed. “Nooo, I’m totally stoked about presenting in front of an audience who is more interested in the recent Hollywood scandal than the actual science of things.”

“It’s a private press conference. You won’t even be on TV and no pictures of you will be taken so why are you worried. No one is going to see you dressed like road kill,” Daehyun chuckled, Youngjae kneeing the other in the shin. “Ouch. You know if you need help, I can always tutor you instead of you abusing me,” Daehyun raised a brow, leaning back on the ledge with a playful smirk. “I’m great at conversing and seducing the crowd.”

Youngjae snorted. “And what price would I have to pay for that kind of lesson?” He rolled his eyes at Daehyun’s ridiculousness. 

“Hmmmm, what should it be….” Daehyun playfully tapped his chin as if he was in deep contemplation. Could he say that he wanted Youngjae’s affection or was that too straightforward? 

“It’s fine. Your lessons would be wasted on me anyways. I’m not very ‘charming’ or ‘friendly’ as people put it.” Youngjae making air quote notations.

“Well those people are dumbf**ks so why bother?” Daehyun shrugged. No one had any right to insult his chipmunk. Except for him….and only when it came to clothes. Cause even Daehyun’s affection couldn’t overshadow that. “I’d say you’re charming and friendly in a sassy and snarky kind of way, and I’m not just saying that cause you’re going to bring me a shit ton of money that I can rub in Woojin’s face.”

“That’s just an added bonus,” Youngjae chuckled. “I’m just hoping everything goes well and I don’t poison the entire population.”

“You won’t. If anything we’ll blame step-bitch and Woojin,” Daehyun chuckled, but the worry was still showing in Youngjae’s eyes. The little chipmunk was chewing on his lower lip the more he thought about the possible things that could go wrong. “Hey, hey,” Daehyun gave Youngjae’s shoulder a small squeeze, and turned the boy so that he would be facing him. “Listen to me. You’ll be fine. No press,. No idiot CEO, No haters, will ever change the fact that you were able to accomplish something that could save lives. And if not now, eventually.” Daehyun smiled at Youngjae, feeling as the younger’s tense shoulders relax. 

“Thanks…” Youngjae could feel a blush on his cheeks. Uhg, he hated how his body was giving away his flustered heart. How much Daehyun’s words affected him. He just told himself that he wouldn’t acknowledge the feelings he had to Daehyun. No name to a face. But Daehyun being the ass he was, was making it really difficult for him. 

Daehyun took a deep breath. Now was the best time than ever he guessed. He couldn’t believe he was feeling so nervous over something so trivial. If Jongup could see him now, he would call him whipped. Daehyun fumbled in his pocket a bit, finally grasping onto the small light blue box he hid away. “I was going to give you this when you made your press presentation, but hey, I’m an impatient man.” Daehyun shrug placing the box in Youngjae’s hand, suppressing the slight redness that was creeping on his cheeks.

Youngjae raised a confused and curious brow, looking down at the unfamiliar box. A bit skeptical of it’s contents. He glanced up and saw the slight nervousness in Daehyun’s eyes. The way his thick lips were pulled together in a tight line of anticipation. Youngjae removed the lid only to find something he could have never expected. A bracelet. A silver bracelet with accented red and green jewels on it. And what shocked Youngjae the most that it looked as if it was an amino acid chain. An amino acid chain made of silver and rubies and emeralds. Youngjae’s eyes went wide wondering how much Daehyun had spent on this beautiful accessory and why in God’s name was he giving it Youngjae. 

“I wanted to thank you for your hard work and dealing with my beautiful, yet dumbass all the time,” Daehyun awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “I tried using the amino acids that made up your name…” Daehyun felt the awkward atmosphere creep in more as Youngjae simply stared at him, mouth agape and eyes wide. Daehyun just wanted the chipmunk to say something so he could stop rambling! “I hope it fits you, it was kind of difficult to twist the metal and-”

“Wait, you made this??” If Youngjae’s mouth could drop further to the floor it would. “How in the- are you secretly a blacksmith or something???”

“Haha, no...A client of mine works in the jewelry industry so he helped me out.” Daehyun chuckled. Getting all those burns and cuts on his fingers was worth seeing the shocked look on Youngjae’s face.

“Wait so those band-aids…” Youngjae was now piecing everything together. 

Now he felt as if his cheeks were on fire. Jung Daehyun. Playboy. Sometimes Asshat. Sometimes nice guy. Had made him. Him who looked like a soaking piece of roadkill. Some jewelry. And not something cliche that had no sentimental value in it. He made him and amino acid chain bracelet based on his name...even coloring the oxygen and nitrogen atoms with rubies and emeralds. Youngjae was speechless. His mind with an IQ of over 130 could not comprehend what was occurring in this one moment. How could the two of them who basically couldn’t stand the presence of each other at the beginning reach this point? Youngjae’s heart clenched, he could feel it beat so hard out of his chest he might have to call the hospital. Because no matter how hard Youngjae wanted to deny it, not acknowledge it’s existence. He had to. He fell for Jung Daehyun.

He fell for the asshat who teased him about his looks. He fell for the snarky, playful guy who could become sexy to cute in less than a second. He fell for the sweet and kind guy who always looked out for his friends no matter the judgemental stares. He fell hard. And it hurt. It didn't hurt not because Youngjae was in love. Oh no, he wasn’t a sissy teenage girl from a romance novel. What hurt was that he could never tell Daehyun he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, questions, and critiques are welcomed~
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Chipmunk Jae has realized his feelings! Or is now acknowledging his feelings cause we all no Youngjae wanted a peice of Daehyun hehe


	9. The Not So Ugly Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Youngjae glanced to see a smug look on Woojin’s face at Youngjae’s panic. Youngjae glared at said man. Knowing exactly where his missing slide went.... 
> 
> ...“Go get em, chipmunk.” Daehyun grinned, lightly punching the other on the shoulder.....

**Triple update 3/3!**

* * *

“Stooooppppp, are you a head researcher or a hairstylist?” Youngjae swatted Himchan’s hands away from his hair. 

“Well aren’t you a grumpy cat,” Himchan rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Are you mad that Daehyun isn’t here to see you all prettied up?” 

Youngjae glared and punched Himchan lightly on the arm before adjusting his dark gray blue suit. Today was the day. The day where he would present and like hell he would look like a slob. Finally the normal Yoo Youngjae was back. His jet black hair was styled up, his glasses tossed aside, his clothes fit him so well he looked like he walked off Paris Fashion Week. His dark sultry eyes now free for all to see, his pink sausage lips were pressed into a tight line. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little miffed that Daehyun wasn’t there to cheer him on, but he understood that Daehyun had work to do. Important work. More important than cheering his friend, he guessed. Okay, he was a little butt hurt. The only good thing that came out of it was that Youngjae could dress normally without the worry of Daehyun. Youngjae would admit that he loved Daehyun and had affections for the man, but that did not mean what so ever that he would allow Daehyun to jump on him and have his way. And knowing his penchant for pretty things, Daehyun would do exactly that. But it wouldn’t be because he loved or wanted a relationship with Youngjae. It was because Youngjae was a nice peice of ass. 

“The crowd is all yours,” Zelo smiled as he peeked through the curtain. “Good luck hyung!” 

Youngjae took another deep breath. Opening the curtain to be presented by a crowd of reporters and bombarded Youngjae with a crowd of questions. Youngjae’s eyes squint at the sudden presence of bright light. God he hated this. He hated these vultures attacking him with incoherent words and questions. He hated feeling as if he was pushed up against the wall. He hated this, but he refused to let him overwhelm him. Too many people were supporting him. Himchan. Zelo. Jongup. Yongguk. Daehyun. His friends had his back and he would not let them down. He would not let himself down. 

“Hello ladies and gentleman,” Woojin stood beside Youngjae. A business polite smile painted across his lips. “I’d like to present to you the lead researcher of our upcoming medication, Mr. Yoo Youngjae,” The crowd enclosed upon Youngjae. “You clean up nicely, Mr. Yoo.” Woojin whispered in the younger’s ear, Youngjae gagging in disgust. 

Youngjae snorted at Woojin. Like he would let this prick make him nervous. Youngjae puffed out his chest and began talking, going through the powerpoint presentation with ease. Noting how the medical board was absorbing all his words and scrutinizing every one of them. How the press were frantically writing every word he said as if they were from the Holy Bible itself. His flow was going well, everything seemed to be going well. His confidence was swelling. His rapid heart beating outside of his chest, but the smiles on Himchan’s and Zelo’s faces soothing his fears and insecurity. But he truly wished Daehyun was there. That smug look on his face would make Youngjae feel at ease. His beautiful smile, making a smile grow on his own face. He flipped to the next slide of his presentation, ready to continue his shpeel, only to find the slide blank.

Youngjae’s eyes went wide with shock. He knew he planned and set up his powerpoint ahead of time. He double checked. Tripled check. Hell he would have guarded the powerpoint projector if it didn’t make him look insane. But now it was gone. The slide detailing his results, findings, all his data. Gone. Without his proof, his words were mere fluff. All talk and no bite. Youngjae’s mind went blank. His eyebrows furrowed and the press was looking at him confused. The medical board giving Youngjae a hardened glare. He felt sweat began to form on his forehead, his rapid heart beat began to increase again. Youngjae glanced to see a smug look on Woojin’s face at Youngjae’s panic. Youngjae glared at said man. Knowing exactly where his missing slide went. 

* * *

Daehyun was silent during the ride to the airport. His mind distracted. Usually at this time he would be thinking about what strategy he would use to win over the client. Go over the client’s recent works and accomplishments. Brush up on the client’s native language. But he was doing none of that. Instead his mind was focused on Youngjae. The slight pout the younger gave when Daehyun informed him his trip. Daehyun felt bad. He felt guilty. And Daehyun never felt guilty. He had done some very questionable things in his life. Slept with some very questionable people, but never in his life had he ever felt guilty about it. But here he was, feeling terrible for missing the chipmunk’s press conference. And since the press conference was private, he couldn’t even monitor what was going on on the TV.

“Jongup…” Daehyun tapped the other on the shoulder, Jongup glancing back at Daehyun quickly since he didn’t wish to keep his eyes off the road for very long. “Drop me off at Jung Corp. for a moment.”

“Daehyun, our flights is 30 minutes. Are you really thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Jongup sighed, knowing the upcoming trouble that was approaching. 

“It doesn’t hurt to at least show my face at the press conference right? I mean who wouldn’t want to see this beautiful mug,” Daehyun struck a pose, causing the other to roll his eyes. “I’ll just show my face for a few seconds and we’ll head out. Promise.”

“For an ace businessman, you’re not acting like one.” Jongup snorted, redirecting the car towards the direction of Jung Corp.

“But I am acting like a friend.” Daehyun grinned, anticipating the chipmunk’s reaction at his sudden presence.

* * *

Daehyun peeked open the door to the conference, sneaking in undetected. Jongup following after him. Daehyun looked around to see Himchan and Zelo on the sides. Their faces contorted in anger and panic. The anger directed towards Woojin who had a cocky smile on his face. Daehyun glared at him, not liking the look on his face. That only meant trouble. Daehyun turned his attention to the presenter, expected to see his wrangled chipmunk with his bedhead and disgusting sweaters. Daehyun was stunned to see the young man on stage. The beautiful young man on stage. His chipmunk on stage. 

Youngjae’s soft, flawless skin, his sultry yet cute doe eyes, and his pink sausage lips. The neat dark gray blue suit that hugged his lean yet muscular frame. His hair now neatly combed to the side hair, revealing his earrings, instead of mishandled like a bird’s nest. Daehyun couldn’t believe that was his chipmunk. He was so pretty, so Daehyun’s type. He wondered how he could have missed such a hidden gem. But despite the big reveal, nothing in Daehyun’s heart changed. Yes, Youngjae was more physically appealing to him, which made him want to f**k him more. But it didn’t make him love him more. Because the chipmunk couldn’t make him love him anymore. If he did, he’d think his heart would swell to much for his affection towards the chipmunk that it would become physically painful. Though the physical change was an added bonus. And God, did Youngjae look sexy. God, how Daehyun just wanted to rip that suit off his body and make him moa-his mind was trailing towards the gutter… He adored his sassy, snarky, cute chipmunk. Whether he was an ugly duckling or a beautiful swan. Either one, it was still his Youngjae. 

But Daehyun’s admiration at the other’s beauty faltered when he noticed the distressed look on Youngjae’s face. The panic in his trembling eyes. Daehyun glanced up to see the blank powerpoint and pieced the entire situation together. Knowing full well that Woojin had once again messed with Youngjae. Woojin wanted to hurt Youngjae, with full intentions of Daehyun being hurt in the process. He wanted to ruin Jung Pharma. One of Daehyun’s largest and most successful departments. He wanted to ruin Daehyun. 

“Uh...um….I…” Youngjae was fumbling with his words, having no clue how to salvage the situation. He was already nervous. Terrified of this entire situation. But now he wasn’t terrified. Oh no, he was now emotionally scarred and would probably have PTSD after this. Youngjae could feel a slight tug on his arm as Woojin pulled Youngjae slightly back. A sinister grin on his lips.

“I must apologize for Mr. Yoo and the presentation. It seems that we must end this press-”

“Actually, I would like to thank all of you for coming and would love to end this press meeting with our findings,” Youngjae stared at Daehyun stunned as the latter basically pushed Woojin aside, bringing Youngjae to the front. Youngjae was frozen. Stunned. Youngjae had completely forgotten that Daehyun was seeing him in all his Youngjae glory. No ugly mask to hide behind. But at this moment he didn’t care. What was Daehyun doing here? Had the man gone mad!? He was missing his flight! Missing his important business deal! Daehyun glanced down and flashed Youngjae a bright and reassuring smile, placing his hand behind Youngjae’s back. “As you can see from Dr. Yoo’s results,” Suddenly the data popped up on the screen, causing Youngjae to be even more confused and flustered. Youngjae looked into the crowd to see Zelo and Jongup off to the side with a computer in hand connecting it to the projector.

 “I read over your research report the night before so I still have the file,” Daehyun whispered into Youngjae’s ear, explaining to the boy how he had had the result data in the first place. 

“You know what, I think it would be best that Dr. Yoo explain the science to you. I’ll just stand here and look pretty for you all.” Daehyun grinned, filling the room with laughter. The tension in the air dissipating. 

“Thank you…” Youngjae mouthed, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. 

“Go get em, chipmunk.” Daehyun grinned, lightly punching the other on the shoulder. He glanced back at Woojin, giving him the finger with a smug grin. This was his chipmunk. And he was not going to let no snot nose, momma’s boy hurt his chipmunk. 

* * *

“What are you doing here!?” Youngjae was in complete in utter shock, wanting to bombard Daehyun with thousands of questions once they were behind the curtain. 

“To save my chipmunk apparently.” Daehyun smirked, ruffling the other’s hair and taking in the other’s appearance now that he was closer. Now his sausage lips were even more delectable to Daehyun than they were before, using every fiber of his being to not touch them. 

“Are you crazy!?” Youngjae flailed his hands up in the air. He couldn’t comprehend what the hell Daehyun was thinking?! Had the man been conked so hard on the head he lost all common sense!? He left a client. Left an important multimillion dollar client! “What the hell are you thinking! You left your client and possible ruined your business deal!!” Youngjae wanted to shriek, the other boys slowly approaching the two of them when they noticed the panic.

Daehyun was starting to get annoyed. He had expected Youngjae to be ecstatic to see him. To see Daehyun’s pretty mug supporting him and saving him. Instead he seemed to have a flabbergasted Youngjae that was angrily bombarding him with questions. Daehyun was about to open his mouth to defend himself when his phone rang with all too familiar and unwanted ringtone. “Father?”

“WHAT THE F**K WERE YOU THINKING!?” Daehyun cringed at the his father’s tone, loud enough for both him and Youngjae to hear. “Woojin told me you didn’t get on the plane to meet the client in Birmingham! Do you understand how difficult it is to get a meeting with her!? Do you understand how much she is worth!?” Daehyun shut his eyes tight, not being able to retort his father’s words. He knew he f**ked up. He knew he may have cost Jung Corp. a huge business deal. He knew all of this, but he didn’t regret his decision. “God! I had hoped you weren’t a f**kin idiot like your damn mother! But you’ve just proven to me that you are as useless and pathetic as her!” Daehyun clenched his fist, the white of his knuckles apparent while his nails dug into his palm, dealing with every blow his father was dealing him. “I can’t even believe that I have a son like you.” His father spat his final piece of venom before ending the call. Daehyun’s eyebrows furrowed, looking up to seeing the eyes of his friends glued on him. Hearing every word of the conversation. 

“You idiot…” Youngjae felt his heart run rampant. He appreciated that Daehyun had come to his rescue. Came to support him despite the consequences. But he hated Daehyun for being so reckless. He hated that Daehyun’s father treated him that way. He hated that Daehyun had to hear such venomous and toxic words. He hated that Daehyun had taken 12 steps back from his goal instead of taking 12 forward. He hated himself for being the cause it. “Why did you come here!?’ Youngjae seethed, the anger in his words were his own self-hatred. 

Daehyun snarled. Frustrated. Angry. Exhausted. Hurt. His mind was filled with so many emotions he felt like he was drowning. Drowning with no lifesaver. “BECAUSE I F**KING LOVE YOU!” Daehyun seethed, chest rising and falling rapidly, his fist clenched. He was so f**king done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, questions, and critiques are much appreciated!
> 
> This chapter was short, but omg did shit go down! Poor Daehyun, his father basically chewing out and Youngjae basically mad and confused by the whole situation. AND THE CONFESSION! The confession and appearance reveal occured haha.


	10. The Wolf's Brewing Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...“I can’t reciprocate your feelings because I don’t love you,” Youngjae was lying through his teeth....
> 
> ....Jung Pharma has attempted to purchase cheap deadly reagents from an outsource party known for synthesizing dirty chemicals....

“Here is this weeks data from the clinical trial as well as a list of observed side effects,” Zelo handed Youngjae a folder, the other mindlessly nodding and taking the paperwork. Zelo’s eyebrows squished together with concern. “Hyung, are you okay?” Zelo’s voice was a murmur as if his words were taboo.

“What exactly happened between you and Daehyun after we left?” Himchan rolled his chair to Youngjae’s desk, resting his hand on the younger’s back and rubbing soothing circles. 

Youngjae’s face scrunched up. The now facade of ugliness thrown out the window now that Daehyun had saw him. His hair was now less messy and styled, his banga gently following on his forehead. His now upset doe eyes no longer hidden behind sheets of glass. His clothes all now fit him exceptionally, none of them the color of diarrhea. He should have been happy that the jig was up. He was supposed to feel relaxed and happy that the medical board allowed him to move the medicine to clinical trial. He should have been feeling all of that. But he wasn’t. Confused. Mad. Sad. Empty. The emotions in his heart stewing in a pot of frustration and self-hate. 

Daehyun and him had been avoiding each other like the plague and when the two of them did come into contact the atmosphere was awkward to say the least. No witty, stupid banter. No boisterous laughter and playful punches. Instead Daehyun returned to how he was before. He wasn’t as cold, but he was distant. Only flashing Youngjae a forced smile before giving a polite hello and then quickly strutting to his next meeting or his office. Youngjae simply accepting the distance because he didn’t know what else to do. Youngjae hated this. He wanted to stomp towards Daehyun and force the two of them to be friends again. But he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t hurt Daehyun anymore than he already had. 

 He let out a small groan and buried his face in his hands, recalling when everything he thought he could protect fell apart.

* * *

_”W-what…” Youngjae stared at the other man, unable to understand the words that had involuntarily spilled out of Daehyun’s mouth. Out of Daehyun’s heart._

_Daehyun’s eyes went wide at the realization of his words, but his expression immediately hardened. His hands balled up into tight fist as he turned away, not wanting to face the younger. His brows were knit tight and an obvious scowl was stuck on his plump lips. He hadn’t want this to happen. Not in this way._

_“Um...I think we should go…” Himchan awkwardly glanced at the pair stuck in heated tension, before ushering the two younger pups away._

_“Daehyun…” Youngjae wanted to ask him so many questions. Ask his him why. Was his words just something that just came out in the heat of the moment. Was he just venting frustration. He couldn’t formulate a single word. He wanted answers, but he was afraid. Youngjae thickly swallowed the fear and inhibitions the were stuck in his throat. “Daehyun, I-”_

_“Dr. Yoo,” Both boys jumped by the sudden intrusion of the thick atmosphere. One of the members of the medical board peeked behind the curtain, his tuft of gray hair appearing. “The medical board would like to discuss with you about your research and findings. Would now be a good time?”_

_“Um,” Youngjae glanced over and eyed Daehyun. He chewed his bottom lip, feeling torn as to which decision he should make. Obviously the medical board had something important to say. But the hurt in Daehyun’s eyes...Youngjae couldn’t just simply leave him. “Actually now is a bi-”_

_“It’s fine. Mr. Yoo go ahead and speak with them,” Daehyun relaxed his fist and ran his fingers through his dark locks. Youngjae feeling a chill of the words ‘Mr. Yoo’ directed at him. It made him feel as if him and Daehyun were oceans apart. “I need some time to sort things out. We can talk another time.”_

_Before Youngjae could retort or say a single word, Daehyun had walked away. Youngjae put his lips in a tight line before turning towards the medical board member and flashing him a sullen smile. He followed after the member, opening the curtain, but not before glancing back at Daehyun’s figure walking away from him._   
  


* * *

_Youngjae scanned the conference room, wondering where Daehyun had wandered off to. The meeting had gone incredibly well, everything Youngjae had wanted. The board was excited for Youngjae’s work, finding his results clear and reproducible enough to warrant pushing the medication forward to human trial. They were expecting a lot of great things from Youngjae. But n that one moment Youngjae could give less than a damn. His mind was possessed. Consumed by thoughts of Daehyun. He just wanted to see the man, talk to him. Sort out whatever had happened between them backstage._

_The crowd was beginning to dissipate as people began heading home and with Daehyun nowhere to be found Youngjae thought it would be better to check outside. Youngjae entered the hallway, glancing down both ends, hoping to see Daehyun lingering somewhere. Nothing. Youngjae brought his hand to his lips, gnawing on his nails. A habit he had during times of extreme emotional distress. Daehyun wouldn’t have simply left, right? Youngjae had began to lose hope (and almost chew off his entire nail) when he noticed a small plaza outside the building. A familiar figure pacing back and forth with a phone glued to his ear before slumping down on a stone bench. Youngjae quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb Daehyun as he gritted his teeth._

_“Yes, once again I deeply apologize for the delay…This won’t happen again… I will be in Birmingham by tomorrow evening...I promise you won’t regret your decision. Thank you.” He ended the call, placing the annoying device in his pocket. God, Daehyun wished he had a drink right now. Or several. Probably several. He rubbed his temples feeling a migraine rising. Oh how nice would it be to have a good f**k right now._

_“Is everything okay?” Youngjae’s voice was so soft and light it took a minute for Daehyun to even register. Daehyun looked up to see Youngjae awkwardly shift in place. The usual boisterous, sassy chipmunk now quiet and small._

_Daehyun sighed, scooting over for the younger to sit beside him. Youngjae glanced at the seat for a moment, uncertain if he should take it, before hesitantly seating himself. “So far I’ve finished with damage control…”_

_“That’s good…” Youngjae flashed a small smile. The awkward settling silence fell between the two. Youngjae hated it. The two of them were never silent. Himchan even threatened to duct tape their mouths one time when they were teasing him about Yongguk. But now the only thing left between them was awkward silence. “Daehyun, about before...backstage…”_

_“I don’t take it back,” Youngjae flinched when he looked towards Daehyun to see piercing brown eyes facing him. No hesitation. “I meant what I said Youngjae, I love you.”_

_Youngjae felt like a lump formed in his throat. He wanted to believe to Daehyun. The small romanticist part of him wanted to believe in this possibility. But his fear and rationale won over the later. “You don’t love me Daehyun. You just like how I look. I’m not an ugly duckling anymore.”_

_Youngjae jumped slightly seeing has quickly Daehyun’s expression hardened. An obvious frown on his face. “It has nothing to do with your looks.”_

_Again, Youngjae wanted to believe. “Yes it does Daehyun. The only time you were attracted to me was when you were drunk and horny. You even said yourself that you wouldn’t jump me even if you could.”_

_Daehyun closed his eyes tight, his eyebrows growing close together. He was frustrated. Yes those were his words. Words he couldn’t take back. But he did love the chipmunk and it had nothing to do with his current style change. It had to with Youngjae. “Okay forget about me. Answer me this Youngjae. Do you love me?” Daehyun opened his eyes and stared at Youngjae. The same look that made Youngjae unnerved._

_“I…” Youngjae took a deep breath. “I can’t reciprocate your feelings because I don’t love you,” Youngjae was lying through his teeth. “I like you, but only as a friend,” Youngjae gripped his hands tightly, to stop the oncoming trembling he felt. “I’m sorry…”_

_Daehyun let out a small sad laugh before gently ruffling Youngjae’s hair. “You don’t need to be sorry.”_

_“But things won’t change between us right?” Youngjae looked up, eyes pleading the other. He didn’t want to lose Daehyun. He loved Daehyun, he wanted to be with Daehyun. But he couldn’t. He was too scared. Scared of finding out that what they had was false. That Daehyun would be tired of him once he had his fun. Youngjae couldn’t go through that pain again. Especially with someone he had grown to care so much about._

_Daehyun flashed the other a sad smile, putting his hands together in his lap. “I’m sorry, chipmunk,” Youngjae usually felt his heart flutter at Daehyun’s nickname for him. But now the word simply sounded sad. Empty and far off. “But I don’t think we can. I’ll always support you and be there when you need me…” Daehyun took a deep breath. He didn’t want to break his friendship with Youngjae. But he loved Youngjae. He loved the boy so much he couldn’t even think straight. To be so close to the boy and have a deep friendship with him, it hurt Daehyun too much. And he was afraid that he would hurt Youngjae. “We should simply limit our friendship to work friends,” Daehyun got up from his seat, looking down and squeezing the boy’s shoulder. Youngjae looked so helpless, so broken from Daehyun’s words. He looked as if he was about to cry and that hurt Daehyun so much. He almost wanted to immediately take back his words. “I’ll see you at work.” Daehyun turned around and quickly walked away, knowing that if he talked to Youngjae. Saw Youngjae. He would concede and fall right back again._

* * *

“Youngjae…” Himchan quickly pulled the younger into a hug, Zelo following suit. 

“Guys, I’m fine…” Youngjae forced a chuckle to leave his lips. “It was selfish of me to think that Daehyun and I could just go back to the way we were before,” Youngjae leaned his head on Himchan’s shoulder. “It was stupid…”

“No it wasn’t hyung. You really care about CEO Jung. You just didn’t want to lose him,” Zelo gave him a reassuring smile, before brushing his bangs out of his face. “If I was in your shoes I would have asked the same thing.”

Youngjae slightly chuckled at the younger’s comfort, knowing full well that if Jongup had confessed, Zelo would have accepted immediately. “No you wouldn’t. You’d immediately say yes and the two of you would have lived happily ever after.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Himchan smiled, gently petting the younger’s hair. “I know you might hit me for saying this, but you care about Daehyun, Youngjae. You care a lot. And I don’t want to label what you’re feeling. It’s not my place. But I think you feel the same as Daehyun feels about you.” 

Youngjae chewed on his lower lip. So much so he felt that his lip was about to bleed. “I’m scared Himchan. God, I feel so pathetic. Me, scared,” Youngjae let out a sad sarcastic laugh. “I’m scared that I’m simply a pastime for Daehyun. Especially now since I don’t look like trash. I can’t let myself go through all of that again…” Youngjae scrunched his face, remembering his ex. The toxic relationship he was in. How naive he was at that age. He had to learn the hard way about how broken and empty ‘love’ can be. 

He could almost taste and feel all the words he had to endure. The harsh criticisms hidden under sweet words. Being used like a rag and quickly tossed aside when inconvenient. At the time, Youngjae thought he was in love. That his ex was the man of his dreams. That the two would grow old together, adopt a few kids, and be a family. How wrong he was. He got none of that. He got no kids, he got no family, he didn’t even get love. Instead he had emotional scars and deeply embedded fears. He thought he was going to live life that way forever. Always a side f**k. If it weren’t for Himchan, for his support, Youngjae would still be in that toxic relationship. Never building himself up to be the person he was today. 

“I know, hunny. I know…” Himchan pulled the younger closer to his chest, knowing full well the trauma the younger had gone through. Zelo looked up at Himchan slightly confused. Himchan mouthed the words ‘long story’ before his returning his attention back on the moping Youngjae. 

* * *

Daehyun sighed, his form slumped over his dining table as he tapped the nose of his chipmunk plush. He had decided to give himself the day off from work spending weeks doing damage control. He had managed to not only book the deal in Birmingham, but also snatch a few side deals that weren’t on the agenda. He established a partnership with the design brand Le Noir for the Jung fashion department. Contracted a deal with Dystopia Inc to help develop a better cyber security program. Enough to soothe his father’s wrath. It worked cause he just received a call from his father stating how pleased he was with Daehyun’s work. God, it drained the life out of him. And Daehyun didn’t even want to think about the situation with Youngjae.

It hurt too much to be near the boy, but not hold him, laugh with him, smile with him. He could have gone back with being friends with Youngjae. That’s what the chipmunk wanted. But where would that leave Daehyun? In one-sided limbo? That was not Daehyun’s style. He couldn’t allow himself to be a hopeless puppy. He couldn’t allow himself to be like his mother. Blindly pining for the affection of someone who would not love him back. What were the results? Nothing, but pain and dependence. And Daehyun couldn’t depend on anyone. He didn’t know how. His family had taught him survival of the fittest. A shark eat shark world. He thought he could, but he could never completely open up. Only having Jongup to lean on. But Jongup could only do so much. He loved the younger as brother, but Jongup had his own life, his own love. Daehyun thought being on his own was fine. That he didn’t need anyone for anything. He wanted money, he made it. He wanted friends, easy. He wanted sex, even easier. He thought he would be okay with the life he lived. Till he met Youngjae. Now he felt that he wanted more. He wanted to be loved, to try to fall in love. He just didn’t know how to go about it. 

“Hey,” Daehyun slightly jumped at the new voice in the room. “You okay?” Jongup sat beside Daehyun, placing a small white box in front of him. The box filled with sweets and goodies that Daehyun enjoyed.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Daehyun flashed his friend a small smile, pushing the box away from himself. Jongup brows furrowed together at the sight, knowing that something must be wrong with his friend. Daehyun never denied food. “What?” Daehyun scoffed. “Just because I’m not hungry right now doesn’t mean I’m dying,” Daehyun flashed his friend a small sad smile before leaning his head on Jongup’s firm shoulder. Usually Jongup would flash his friend a scrunched face, not liking the sudden intrusion of his personal space. He had opened up a bit, growing up with a clingy and touchy Daehyun, but he still. Jonguppie did not like touchy. But for this one moment Jongup allowed it. Daehyun needed solace though he would never admit it. “Did you bring me what I asked for?”

“Yep, here are all the files that I’ve gathered at the moment.” Jongup handed Daehyun the file, opening the white box of sweets and pulling out a slice of chocolate cake. 

“Hmmmm, looks like Director Yu has been having financial problems,” Daehyun flipped through the papers. “And Director Matherson…” Daehyun’s eyes furrowed, relooking over the file. “Seems he wishes to venture on a business deal,” Daehyun closed the file, resting his forehead on Jongup’s shoulder. “Find out which business he wants to win over and see if we can pave the way for him. A beneficial favor for a simple vote for me, right?”

Jongup nodded, noting Daehyun’s instructions, his eyes never leaving his friend. Daehyun looked exhausted. The elder going on non-stop business deals in order to get on his father’s good side so he would not butt in his life. Putting up with the suitors his step-mother and father throw at him. And burying himself in work to avoid thinking about Youngjae. Jongup’s face scrunched up in frustration. He wanted to be mad at Youngjae for hurting his friend, but he couldn’t. The other was also his friend and he understood that Youngjae couldn’t force himself to love Daehyun. It just hurt Jongup to see Daehyun so helpless and burning himself to the ground. He had seen Daehyun do this so many times before. Taking college level courses in highschool then taking graduate level courses in college. Even at a young age, Daehyun had this urge to be perfect, to be noticed, to be loved. Jongup remembered when Daehyun was 12 years old, him only 10, and Daehyun had won second place at the science fair. His father had not shown up. His mother too busy trying to keep herself together. Daehyun stood there alone, award in hand with a sad pout on his face. He was mad that he didn’t win first. Blame his parent’s lack of appearance on his failures. All Jongup could do at the time was hold the older boy’s hand in silence, giving it a light squeeze, while his father, the Jung’s secretary, shuffled the boys into the car. 

“How are you and Youngjae…” Jongup soaked in the silence that followed right after his question. He knew he shouldn’t have asked. He had never seen Daehyun so hung up about a single person that his curiosity and concern outweighed his tact. 

After the presentation, Daehyun did not say a word the entire trip. He just blankly stared at the window. Even when he met the client in Birmingham, an extremely beautiful woman, he didn’t do a thing. No flirtatious banter. No seductive smirk. No bedroom fun. Nothing. Not even when the client showed obvious interest in him, stroking his thigh every now and then. Her tune of anger changing the moment she saw how handsome Daehyun was. But on Daehyun’s end, everything was strictly professional and abrupt. Jongup knew something must have gone wrong with Youngjae and the sudden confession. When Jongup had brought it up before, Daehyun just flashed the other a sad smile saying that shit had hit that fan and that he was an idiot. His usually boisterous and sunny friend released laughter, but the glints of emptiness in his eyes said otherwise. 

“It’s fine,” Daehyun sat up straight, stretching his toned arms above his head. His black tank top hugging his body tightly. “I’ll get over it…” Daehyun hummed, cracking his neck. 

“Will you?” Jongup quirked a brow, reading his friend's expression.

“I have to, right?” Daehyun let out a dejected chuckle, running his fingers through his messy fluff of hair. “I love him, but he doesn’t love me. The facts are simple. I’m can’t force him to love me...legally anyways. So I can only go back to being the old Daehyun…”

“How mature of you,” Jongup smiled, gently nudging his friend. “But please don’t go all the way back to old Daehyun. I’m really enjoying not walking in on you and some pretty boy or girl or both. I’m trying to protect my virgin eyes.” Daehyun scoffed before both boys broke out into a bout of laughter. Yep, Daehyun had to move on. It wasn’t a choice. He had too or he would keep falling. 

* * *

“Could you sign here please?” Youngjae flinched a bit, being pulled out from his line of thought. Youngjae looked up to see a young man with a pile of papers in his hands.

“Huh? Where is Zelo?” Youngjae looked around, wondering where the young intern went. It was usually his job to take care of paperwork and hand over important documents for Youngjae to sign.

“I believe I saw Mr. Choi talking with Mr. Moon about something,” Youngjae smiled a bit, knowing how blushy the young puppy would be in front of his favorite guard dog. “He asked me to hand these to you to sign.”

“Oh…” Youngjae grabbed the stack of papers in his hand, scanning over the documents. Approvals for taking in new patients. Shipping confirmations of equipment needed. Youngjae’s brows furrowed together for a moment. Eyeing a certain document. Authorization of another hospital to do clinical trials. Youngjae tilted his head for a moment, finding the paper to be odd, but couldn’t quite explain why. 

“Is there a problem?” The employee smiled brightly. Youngjae shook his head, deeming his skepticism on exhaustion. He had been holed in the lab for quite some time, working out kinks with the drug. 

“No, there isn’t a problem,” Youngjae returned the employee a half-hearted smile and signed all the documents. “Here you go.”

  
“Thank you, Mr. Yoo.” The employee bowed slightly and smiled, scurrying out of the lab with documents in hand. 

Youngjae let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. He had be exhausted. Emotionally exhausted. He thought moving on from Daehyun would be simple. That if he willed himself to do so he could forget about the elder. Go back to life without him. But he couldn’t. Trying to get rid of Daehyun was like trying to get rid of a rash in humid summer heat. Difficult. He should have closed his heart, buried the feeling of love down the pits of hell. But who would have expected that him of all people would fall for Jung Daehyun. Daehyun was the type of guy Youngjae hated the most. Cocky, arrogant, and always thought with their dick first brain later. At least that’s what Youngjae originally thought of Daehyun. But oh no, Daehyun just had to show Youngjae how sensitive he was. How kind he was. How intelligent he was. How supportive he was. He just had to make Youngjae fall for him. And him being so damn good-looking didn’t help Youngjae’s cause either.

Youngjae opened his drawer, pulling out the stuffed wolf rabbit plush that Daehyun had given him during their first official outing. Youngjae gently pet its fur, his stressed anxious expression slowly fading away. It had now become a habit for Youngjae to bring the little bunny to work with him everyday. The thought of it soothed him. Put his anxiety at bay. Just like Daehyun used to do. God, he hated how he couldn’t forget the man. Forget his smile. His laugh. He hated it. Maybe he thought if he chanted that enough in his head he would believe it. Youngjae hugged the doll tight, feeling a bit like a child. Memories of those elementary school days when bullies used to tease him for being chubby and small. A smile spread on Youngjae’s face as he released his grip from bunny, looking at it’s cute little face. Youngjae could just imagine Daehyun’s words of encouragement ‘Pfft, I can see it now, cute little chubby chipmunk. But hey, kids are asses and look at you now. Handsome, genius, and hanging out with a sexy fellow like me. Let them grovel in envy.’ 

Youngjae gave the wolf bunny a small peck on the head before leaning down to place it back in his drawer. He tilted his head in confusion when he noticed a plastic card lying on the floor beside his desk. Youngjae picked up the card, noting that it belonged to the employee that just came by. It was his employee ID card to be exact. Youngjae quickly placed the plush on his desk and ran out of the lab to catch up with the employee. Employee ID cards were basically the key to enter the building. No ID card no entry. He had to learn that the hard way when he forgot his ID at his place and had to get Daehyun to let him in. But Youngjae assumed that the employee did not have the same connections.

Youngjae made it to the main lobby of his floor, glancing around to see where the employee had run off to, but with a sea of other employees swarming around with all sorts of paperwork in their hand it was a bit difficult to discern who was who. Youngjae scratched the back of his head in confusion, stuffing the card in his pocket to give to Lost and Found later on. He turned around to head back to the lab when he noticed a familiar face. One he didn’t want to see. Not in this moment anyways. Not when the other was smiling and having that flirtatious grin as if he had quickly moved on from Youngjae like the younger feared. 

Daehyun was looking as handsome as ever in his dark blue suit and his hair now dyed a shade lighter. His hair now a glistening dark chocolate brown that suited his skin tone so nicely. Youngjae took a stiff gulp. Feeling himself being pulled in by the beautiful elder’s pearly white smile, the flirtations smirk, the devilish glint in his eye. Youngjae couldn’t take his eyes off the other, even though it hurt that those beautiful features were not directed at him. Daehyun was conversing with an equally handsome man though older. Youngjae recognized immediately who the man was. CEO Han. He owned renowned luxurious hotel chains and was married to a supermodel. But by the way the CEO was eyeing Daehyun, his hand resting on Daehyun’s lower back, Youngjae could tell that the man did not care about the sanctity of his marriage. And Daehyun did not seem to give a damn about the other’s marital status. Daehyun smirked at the elder, leaning in and whispering something in the elder’s ear oh-so-seductively. His hand was placed on the elder’s shoulder, a quip of a playful grin never leaving his lips. The two chuckled about something Youngjae could give a damn about and the elder whispered something else in Daehyun’s ear. The younger replying with a curious raise of an eyebrow.  Youngjae felt sick to his stomach. This was what he feared the most. The Daehyun that could sleep around with no qualms as to what the consequences were. Youngjae teared his eyes away, gnawing on his nails.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm the angry rapid beating of his heart. Feeling that his heart no longer felt like ripping out of his chest and punching Daehyun in the balls. He looked back in the direction of the two men, only to see Daehyun looking at him straight in the eye. The two making tense eye contact. Youngjae couldn’t read Daehyun’s expression. Was he surprised to see him? Hurt to see him? Didn’t give a rat’s ass? Youngjae didn’t have a f**king clue and it was eating him alive. Daehyun said something to the elder man, both of them smiling at each other before Daehyun walked away. Towards Youngjae’s direction to be exact. Youngjae was like a deer in the damn headlights of an 18-wheeler. He had no clue what he should do. Run? That was hella suspicious. Stay there and talk to Daehyun like a man? He wasn’t feeling manly today. But Youngjae was frozen in place. He wished he really was a chipmunk right now so he could just run off and hide in a tree. 

“Hi...” Daehyun came up to him, his hands in his pockets awkwardly. 

Daehyun felt like an idiot. ‘Hi?’ That’s what he came up with? He was able to talk to some of the richest and beautiful people alive but he couldn’t even talk to Youngjae properly. He thought that he could move on so easily as he’d done with all his lovers. Even when him and Himchan ended their relationship, the split was amicable and Daehyun moved on fairly quickly. Nothing had even started with Youngjae and yet Daehyun was acting like an awkward turtle. It wasn’t his fault that the younger took his breath away, and now that his appearance was polished Daehyun could feel his words get caught up in his throat at Youngjae’s mere presence. He hated how beautiful and huggable the boy look. He hated that he wanted to reach out and caress every inch of Youngjae’s skin, claiming him as his. He hated that he had to keep mum in fear that he would say something that would make the boy hate him or scare him off. 

“Hi…” Youngjae awkwardly rubbed his arm, not liking the unpleasant atmosphere. 

“I haven’t seen you around lately. You must have been busy, Mr. Yoo.” Youngjae stiffened at Daehyun’s words. Like ice had suddenly ran through his veins. Mr. Yoo. It made Youngjae feel as if the two were worlds apart. That Daehyun had now drawn a line between the two of them. It hurt. It hurts how the two of them could never be how they were before. It hurt that he would no longer hear Daehyun’s laugh, his playful banter, even his sarcastic jabs. Youngjae wished he could have turned back time and accept Daehyun’s confession. Tell the truth and admit to  Daehyun that he felt the same way the elder did. But would the pain of possibly losing that love when he’s had the taste of it be as equal as the pain now? Youngjae didn’t want to know. 

“Same to you,” Youngjae shuffled his feet. Feeling a bubble of hatred at Daehyun as he remembered how the elder had basically flirted and seduced the elder CEO. It was so effortless for Daehyun and it made Youngjae angry. Made Youngjae want to throw up. “It seems as if you’ve sealed the deal.” Youngjae nudged his head towards the elder CEO, the older man idly glancing at his watch. 

“Not yet…” Daehyun let out a small smile, a slight smirk on the corner of his mouth. “But hopefully I’ll find out tonight.” Youngjae cringed at the possible inclinations of Daehyun’s words. Sex was really just an act for Daehyun. A way to achieve quick pleasure or to sweeten a deal. 

“I see….” Youngjae looked away from the older, an apparent grimace on his face. Daehyun didn’t seem to have understood that the grimace was due to him. He reached out and gently ruffled the younger’s hair, causing Youngjae to flinch from the sudden gentle touch.

“You’ve been swamped with a lot of work so don’t push yourself too hard.” Daehyun showed Youngjae one last smile, a sincere one with care in his voice, before returning to the elder CEO. 

Youngjae’s heart clenched. Why did Daehyun have to be so concerned about him? Treat him so well? It just made Youngjae more confused, more skeptical of his decisions. More fearful that he would be forever stuck with these feelings. He loved Daehyun. But he needed to be away from Daehyun. He loved Daehyun. But he needed someone he could trust, someone that would cherish him. He loved Daehyun. But he needed someone that wouldn’t be tired of him once they got their kicks. He loved Daehyun. But he needed someone that would give him a relationship, not a quick f**k. He loved Daehyun. But he could never tell him. 

* * *

“Did you get what you need?” Woojin snickered on the other end of the phone. The employee, smirking as he went through the stack of papers in his hand. Tossing aside the legitimate ones. His eyes sparkled at the sight of his goal. The hospital authorization paper.

“Of course, I’m a professional after all.” The employee snickered, removing his tie and readjusted his hair as he exited Jung Corp. 

“And he didn’t suspect a thing.” Woojin was practically tickled pink at the sound of his plan going into action. 

“Nope, not a thing,” The ‘employee’ grinned, peeling off the transfer paper that dictated the document as a hospital authorization only to reveal the true document underneath. “I expect to find money in my account by this afternoon.”

“Only if this plan pans out.”

“Of course, I’m a professional forger after all.” The forger chuckled, tossing the transfer paper in the trash and eyeing Youngjae signature nicely printed on the corner of the true document. 

“Good. I expect excellent results.” Woojin chuckled, his voice emanating how pleased he was. The thought of Daehyun being so hurt so tarnished made the man giddy. 

“Oh you will. A storm is coming for Jung Daehyun, whether he realizes it or not.”

* * *

Daehyun groaned, opening a bottle of advil and downing down a few pills dry. He was feeling like shit. Actually from the past few weeks he was feeling like shit. His tan handsome face was now pale and ridden with exhaustion. He had been feeling sluggish lately and the lack of proper rest or food was not assisting his condition. His throat felt sore and all Daehyun wanted to do was sleep for 48 hours. But he couldn’t stop working. Not when his dumbass half-brother’s business deal with the tech mogul fell through like he expected. He and Jongup had done extensive research on the mogul, finding out that the mogul had a penchant for gambling and failed prototypes. Daehyun knew immediately that the deal would go sour. But what did daddy dearest do? Shoved it up his ass and not gave a damn. Saying that Daehyun should trust Woojin just as he trusted Daehyun with the business. Trust Daehyun’s ass. Daehyun had to work years as a gopher, from the bottom up, to earn this ‘trust’ that Woojin automatically received. Now Daehyun had to clean up after the mess his father’s trust got him. 

“Daehyun,” Jongup gently shook Daehyun’s shoulder, the older seeming to have zoned off but did not realize it. “I have news from Yongguk,” Daehyun’s shoulders relaxed. Hopefully the news was good news. “He said he was able to take care of the favor you asked him. The files were retrieved and given to our tech team, hopefully they could figure out where the hell this tech mogul was trying to take this thing.” 

“That’s good…” Daehyun sighed, leaning back on his leather office chair and closing his eyes. 

“Have you been home recently?” Jongup took note of the piles of paper coffee cup in Daehyun’s trash.

“No, why?” Daehyun opened one eye slightly to see Jongup picking up files that had fallen onto Daehyun’s floor. 

“You look like shit.” Jongup straightened the files and placed them on his desk. 

“Thanks,” Daehyun scoffed. “I’ve finally managed to get that hotel business deal with CEO Han. The old geezer kept wanting to go out to ‘dinner’ with me to discuss business, but I’m pretty sure that the only thing he wanted to eat was my dick.” Daehyun growled, fed up with dealing with CEO Han. The only highlight was that Daehyun was able to see Youngjae a few weeks ago. The two had been avoiding each other, but seeing his little chipmunk was like a shot of vitamin C. 

“Too much information....he’s a handsome man though. I thought he’d be your type.” Daehyun scowled at Jongup’s words. 

“No. Ew. I am not into handsome older men. He reminds me of my f**king father and I do not have some Electra complex. I like pretty boys more.” Daehyun shuddered at the thought of men like his father hitting on him. No. NO. NOOOOOO.

“That’s obvious,” Jongup chuckled, his attention ripped from his mind when his phone buzzed. Jongup pulled out his phone, glancing down at the message that was flashing on his screen. Jongup’s expression turned dark, a large frown plastered on his chiseled face. His eyebrows tucked tightly together.

“What’s up?” Daehyun noted the sudden change of expression of his good friend. 

“Daehyun pull up the news.” Jongup ordered, his eyes never leaving his phone as he continued to read the message from the company’s attorneys. 

“Huh? Why? Did Woojin and step-bitch get arrested?” Daehyun chuckled a bit, but Jongup’s face was still hardened. 

“Daehyun.” Jongup’s voice stern and not in the mood for games. Daehyun taking that as a sign that something important had just across Jongup’s phone immediately pulled up the news on his computer. 

“We have received news for a reliable informant that Jung Pharma has attempted to purchase cheap deadly reagents from an outsource party known for synthesizing dirty chemicals. It seems that these cheap alternatives contain high cyanide content as well as other deadly impurities,” Daehyun’s eyed grew wide as the words poured out of the news anchor’s mouth. “Here we have the manager of the distributer who informed us about this concerning issue.”

“Every time we receive chemical orders we thoroughly inspect all the product, ensuring that no deadly substance is exposed to the public. When we stumbled upon the Jung Pharma chemicals we found high concentrations of contamination that if put into their new drug would cause serious health issues to those going through the clinical trial.” Daehyun’s eyes narrowed. He never remembered authorizing any sort of order for any sort of chemicals, especially not one meant for the upcoming drug.

“It seems rather than spending money on higher quality reagents, Jung Pharma has chosen to take the cheaper alternative at the cost of possibly killing thousands of lives,” Jongup stared at the screen equally shocked and angered as the news anchor revealed a piece of paper on the screen. “We even have the written proof that this deadly order was signed off by the lead researcher of the project.” Daehyun and Jongup stared at the screen in disbelief. There right before their eyes was Youngjae’s signature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, questions, and critiques are happily accepted!
> 
> I know you guys really wanted and Youngjae and Daehyunnie to get together, but where would the fun in that be haha Me being the evil authornim I am have now thrown in a ton of angst and sad Daejae. My apologies, but don't tell me you don't love the drama haha
> 
> Speaking of drama though, things have just gotten real! Daehyun is in big trouble now and not just him Youngjae has been reeled in XD All because of no good Woojin


	11. The End of the Friendship Between and Ugly Duckling and a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...Okay…” Yongguk went silent for a moment, concerned obviously laced in his voice as he spoke again. “But I’m worried whether you will be okay…” 
> 
> “That’s a question that even I don’t know the answer to…” 
> 
> "...I want to be so mad at you right now for making him go through this. Making him go through his own hell even though you don’t love him. But I can’t. I can’t get mad at you because I know you care about Daehyun..,”

“CEO Jung! Do you have any comment about the situation?” 

“Did you really force your lead researcher to sign the documents, not mentioning to him the contents?”

“Mr. Jung! Is it true you signed off on using cheap dangerous chemicals!?”

“CEO Jung! We’ve heard that the FBI is investigating you and your entire department!”

“Mr. Jung, do you have plans to resign from your position as Co-CEO of Jung Corp.?”

Daehyun merely closed his eyes in frustration, pushing past the field of reporters so that he could get into his damn building. The noise and flashing lights were likes knife stabbing his brain. His migraine had a migraine. Jongup and security managed to push the press back enough for Daehyun to get into the lobby in one piece, but all Daehyun wanted to do was to go back home and sleep. Sleep and pray that he was just living a bad dream. But he wasn’t. He was living in hell. Hell and confusion. Cleaning up a mess that he had no clue where it came from. He swallowed his saliva thickly, the fluid grating against the back of his throat as if he was eating sand. 

“They’re like f**king vultures…” Jongup growled, dusting off his clothes as the two of them entered the elevator to their floor. Daehyun simply let out a hum, contemplating how everything had literally and truly gone to f**king shit. 

* * *

_“Get that document,” Daehyun immediately ordered Jongup. The younger looked at Daehyun confused, but Daehyun’s expression only hardened. “I don’t care how you get that document Jongup, but get it now.” Daehyun growled, immediately turning off the computer and leaving only silence between the two of them._

_“You can’t believe that Young-”_

_“Of course I don’t,” Daehyun put his hands together, staring intently in front of him. The gears of his mind going through to find a way to dissipate the situation. “Youngjae has worked too hard for this. And he isn’t an idiot to sign off on tainted drug.”_

_“I know. But that signature looks legitimate.” Jongup felt disgusted admitting that. But it was a truth that the both of them had to face._

_“That’s why I need you to get that document. F**k…” Daehyun ran his fingers through his hair. “And then I need you to make a call to the press…”_

_“Daehyun...what are you going to do…” Jongup eyed the elder suspiciously, suspecting that Daehyun was about to do something reckless._

_“Damage control. If the public realizes that Youngjae was the one that signed the document his reputation, his accomplishments. All of it will be put in question and be tainted. Not to mention my old man will sue his ass for all he has.” Daehyun chewed his bottom lip roughly, tasting the slight tinge of iron from the blood that leaked through._

_“Daehyun, don’t tell me you’re gonna-” Daehyun only replied Jongup with a smile._

_“Don’t worry about me, Guppie. I’ve handled worst,” Daehyun chuckled. That was a lie. He had never handled something worse than this. Not only was he heartbroken, exhausted physically and mentally, he was now about to become the most hated man in Seoul. “Call Himchan too. Make sure he keeps Youngjae away from the news,” Daehyun flashed Jongup a sad smile. “By tomorrow they’ll find someone else to blame.”_

* * *

Daehyun slumped in his chair, rubbing his temples in an attempt to soothe his pounding head. For the past week the phone rang continuously, his lawyers telling him to keep mum about the entire situation. His father calling to yell his ass off again. Threatening to disown him if he didn’t deal with the situation. Ready to throw his son under the bus to save Jung Corp. if authorities were further involved. Investors and board members abandoning him and joining the Woojin bandwagon. Many calling for Daehyun to be dismissed as CEO. Woojin and his mother laughing at his suffering. Daehyun knew if he didn’t resolve the problem soon, he would be out of a job, out of a home, and probably in jail.

“I got the document, Daehyun,” Jongup handed over the paper. Jongup had to use his skills of persuasion in order to obtain the paper from the news network. Though he wasn’t as charming and charismatic as Daehyun, Jongup had his own ways of getting people to do what he wanted. That being very skilled blackmailing. For examples, pictures of the network owner being in a ‘compromising’ situation with a prostitute. A situation involving a school girl outfit. And the prostitute was not the one wearing the outfit. “The signature is off.”

Daehyun furrowed his eyebrows, raking over the document before stopping at Youngjae’s signature. He’d seen this so many times before that Daehyun had practically memorized every curve, every little nuance Youngjae’s signature had. And the signature on that document was Youngjae’s without a doubt. But there was something off about it. Daehyun gently traced the signature taking note on the anomaly. There was no indentation. The signature too clean. As if it was printed instead of written. Daehyun pulled out his phone, dialing a number of a friend that he trusted with the task. 

“You’re in deep-shit, Daehyun.” Daehyun chuckled, knowing that he must have really messed up to cause Yongguk to curse. 

“Thanks hyung,” Daehyun rested the phone on his shoulder as he continued to eye the document. “How is the whole Youngjae thing?”

“Good thanks to you. Youngjae has no clue that it was his signature on the document. The news has been flooded with you and how you might be kicked out of Jung Corp. and get arrested by the FBI.” Yongguk sighed. God, the gummy bear was stressed out of his mind worrying about his dear friend. He knew Daehyun was reckless, but he would always put work first. His priority. That was what Yongguk could count on. Yongguk just didn’t expect how much Youngjae had an impact on the guy. 

“Seems like I’ve caused you guys trouble. I owe you one.” Daehyun laughed sullenly. 

“You owe me nothing as long as you make this out alive,” Yongguk let out a sad chuckle on behalf of his friend. The line went silent for a moment. “You know he doesn’t believe what they say,” Daehyun stayed quiet, confused at his hyung’s words. “He growls at the reporters all the time and gives them the middle finger.”

“Sounds like him,” Daehyun chuckled. A sincere one. Something he hadn’t done in months. “Just make sure he doesn’t get arrested for assault,” Daehyun’s happiness flowed into utter seriousness, knowing that though the small speck of joy was delightful, he had work to do. “Anyways, I need you to do something.”

“Anything.” 

“I have this document that needs to get checked. Didn’t you have a close friend that used to work for the FBI as a forgery consultant? Do you mind if he checked this out for me. I’ll also send you a reference document to give to him.” Daehyun gestured for Jongup to grab him an envelope and gather the documents he needed. 

“I’ll talk to him, but I’m pretty sure he’ll be happy to help.” A smile spreading on Daehyun’s face at the good news because honestly Daehyun needed it. 

“Thanks again hyung…” Daehyun felt his tense muscles relax just a bit, knowing that obtaining this information would help mediate the chaos he was in. “And please...make sure Youngjae is okay.”

“Okay…” Yongguk went silent for a moment, concerned obviously laced in his voice as he spoke again. “But I’m worried whether you will be okay…” 

“That’s a question that even I don’t know the answer to…” 

* * *

“Those f**kin nuisances…” Youngjae growled setting his laptop carrier on his desk, slumping down on his chair. He was damn exhausted trying to pry his way into the building with all those reporters blocking the way. Youngjae hated their presence. Hated their gossip. They reminded him of the group of mean girls back in high school. He hated how they were bombarding Daehyun. How they were blaming Daehyun. How they were practically breaking the man down. He hated how he couldn’t do anything to help Daehyun. What power could Youngjae have?

“God, just because my face is so handsome doesn’t mean they have to bombard me with cameras.” Youngjae scoffed at Himchan who simply flipped his hair and sat at his desk. 

“Uhg, I can’t even skateboard to work anymore cause they’re all in the way…” Zelo sighed, slumping down on his desk, a pout on his lips. “Do you think CEO Jung will be okay?” 

Himchan sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know...I’ve never seen Daehyun so tense. He’s always laughing and flirting, but now he’s kinda dead inside. Even Yongguk is swamped trying to figure out how to mediate the situation for him.”

“Yeah, I see Jongup run around the building with this tense expression on his face like he’s gonna kill someone….” Zelo furrowed his eyebrows, remembering seeing the elder walk down the hall. Phone in hand with a hardened expression on his face. He was so into the conversation that he didn’t even notice Zelo waving at him.

“It’s probably all that bastard’s fault…” Youngjae chewed on his lower lip, knowing who might have caused Daehyun all this strife. Woojin. Who else would it possibly be? Youngjae refused to accept the media saying that Daehyun had ordered those tainted drugs. Daehyun wasn’t the perfect man, but when it came to business you can bet that he was close. He would have never let anything such as tainted drugs get even close to the Jung Corp. name. But how to prove it. That was another problem. 

“That f**king bastard...I always hated him.” Himchan scowled. He hadn’t met Woojin very often. In actuality the two never formally met till recently. Even when Himchan and Daehyun were in a relationship. Himchan would often go to the family parties with Daehyun, getting side-eyed by Woojin with an obvious look of disapproval. He didn’t know if it was because he was gay or he was of poorer statues. Either way, that bastard could kiss his poor gay ass.  

‘What is his problem anyways?” Zelo growled, wanting to smack Woojin with his skateboard.

“Probably has some inferiority complex.” Youngjae growled. Everything was put on halt. His research. The company’s work. Everything was put in a standstill. And it was all because Woojin couldn’t grow a pair and face Daehyun head on, instead resorting to cheap tactics. 

Youngjae wanted to go comfort the elder. Ask him if he was okay….nevermind, that was a dumbass question. He knew Daehyun wasn’t okay. He knew that Daehyun was facing enemies on all sides, and his father was probably going to disown his ass if the problem didn’t go away. Daehyun was probably feeling like his life was falling apart. It hurt Youngjae’s heart to think that Daehyun had to take all of this on his shoulders. He knew that Jongup would be by his side, shouldering some of the burden. But he wanted to as well. He wanted to ease Daehyun’s pain. His hurt. But what was stopping Youngjae? His fear? His fear that Daehyun would reject him and say that it was none of his business. God, when did Youngjae become such a wimp….he wasn’t. He was going to grow a pair, put on his big boy pants and go check on Daehyun. Yep. That’s what he was going to do. Now if only his feet would start moving. 

“Huh? Where are you going?” Himchan looked up at Youngjae confused when the boy suddenly bolted up from his seat. 

“I’m...I’m going to grow a pair…” Youngjae mumbled, determination in his fist, taking in a big breath. 

“Grow a pair? A pair of balls? I thought you’ve done that already since you know...you’re like 26 years old.” Himchan eyed Youngjae’s crotch, quirking a brow. 

“Don’t be mean, Himchan hyung. Youngjae hyung just might be a late a bloomer.” Zelo snickered slightly also eyeing Youngjae’s crotch.

“UHG! You guys are f**king deplorable!” Youngjae groaned stomping off and out of the lab.

“Good job, Zelo.” Himchan hi-fived the younger.

“It’s obvious that Youngjae hyung wanted to go check on CEO Jung. He just needed that little push.” Zelo chuckled, leaning back on his chair.

“Push? More like shoved by a damn bulldozer driven by the both of us.” Himchan grinned, knowing that more than ever Daehyun needed a friend. Needed a confidant. Needed a Youngjae. 

* * *

“Are those guys 12 or something…” Youngjae grumbled, stomping down the hall towards Daehyun’s office before bumping into a small figure. 

“Oh sor-Hi Mr. Yoo.” Jongup straightened up, holding onto Youngjae’s arms slightly to make sure the other was stable.

“Hi Jongup…” Youngjae uncomfortably smiled. Jongup was Daehyun’s best friend. Youngjae had hurt that friend. It was expected that Jongup would not be happy to see him. Hell even hate him. But Youngjae had to take it. He made the decision to reject Daehyun so he had to take the consequences.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Jongup smiled at the boy, causing Youngjae to look at the him with wide confused eyes. Jongup chuckled at the elder’s expression and gently patted his shoulder. “I’m not mad at you, hyung. Daehyun is an adult and can handle his own relationships. And trust me when I say I like you more than Daehyun’s other lovers. Even Himchan, but don’t tell him that.” Youngjae stifled a giggle, imagining the elder ranting how he was a damn good lover and how Daehyun should be grateful. 

“I won’t,” Youngjae grinned, enjoying the amicable atmosphere. How he wished he and Daehyun could be like this again. To be laughing. To be happy. “Uhm, I was looking for Daehyun. Have you seen him around?”

Jongup’s light hearted expression instantly fell. “He’s in a meeting with the directors.” 

“I see…” Youngjae stood there in silence, leaning back and forth on his heel. Jongup’s sharp eyes read the other, seeing his intentions. Though he wasn’t mad at Youngjae he did not want him to hurt Daehyun any further. Daehyun was literally running until his body broke down. He was already emotionally broken by Youngjae, by his father, his brother. Now he was physically breaking down and he did not need Youngjae to open old wounds. 

“He’s in room 6283…” Youngjae’s expression immediately brightened at the information. Jongup letting out a sigh of relief. Perhaps Youngjae was the ball of sunshine Daehyun needed right now. 

“Thank you, Jongup! I promise I will put in a good word to Zelo for you!” Youngjae grinned, heading off towards the direction of room 6283.

Jongup chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. He initially thought that Daehyun and Youngjae were complete opposites of each other. Almost incompatible. But he was wrong. And he was happy that he was. “Mr. Yoo!” Youngjae turned around and looked at Jongup a bit confused. “Please, don’t hurt him…” Youngjae’s eyes grew wide, a sad smile spreading on his face, nodding his head in affirmation. 

* * *

Youngjae stood in front of room 6283, swallowing his saliva to soothe his dry nervous throat. He decided to sit beside the door, waiting for Daehyun’s meeting to end. But the more he sat and waited, the more his nerves were shooting up. He was beginning to bite his nails again. The poor things getting so beat up it looked as if a tiger had gnawed on them. His curiosity was getting the better of him as he could barely hear the voices coming from conference room. He was ‘unconsciously’ leaning closer and closer to the door, trying to get a better hear. 

“I call for a meeting for Daehyun’s dismissal as CEO.” Woojin smirked as he eyed Daehyun from the other side of the table, the other man seething with anger. His glare stabbing daggers at Woojin. But Woojin did not mind. He quite enjoyed seeing that hatred.

“I agree, have you seen Jung Corps. stocks? They’ve fallen by 5 points since the start of this investigation.” A board director spoke, shaking his head in dismay at the loss of money.

“We shouldn’t jump to conclusion. How do we know this isn’t some misunderstanding or some plot to damage Jung Corps. reputation?” Another spoke out in Daehyun’s defense. 

“How can you be so naive? Even if this was a ploy, CEO Jung here already admitted to being responsible for this nightmare.” Another voice growled.

“Exactly as a CEO should. What did you expect him to do? Sweep it under the rug? Are we a business or the mafia.” The more the board directors argued and squabbled, the less likely a concise decision could be made. 

“Enough,” Daehyun growled, tired of the squabble. The noise. Tired of seeing his father’s face of disappointment. Tired of seeing Woojin's smug grin. He was just f**king tired and wanted a damn nap with a glass of milk with brandy in it. “We cannot make a decision if we keep fighting like this. Father,” Daehyun turned to his father. The elderly man eyeing the group of directors with a harsh glare. “What is your decision?”

Mr. Jung turned his attention to Daehyun. One would expect a fatherly expression of concern. Of mercy for his boy. Hah, what a laughable thought. Daehyun received none of that. He instead got a look of obvious disappointment. Oh but not at Daehyun, at himself thinking Daehyun could run his business properly. That his ‘kinder’ side got the best of him and allowed Daehyun a seat of power. Daehyun could see all of that in his father’s eyes and a small part of him wondered if this is what his mother felt like. Everyday looking into the eyes that told you that you were worthless. An abomination. A burden. Unloved. If so, he could understand why his mother went insane. He just didn’t understand why she loved him. Or at least tried to love him. Because Daehyun obviously couldn’t.

“Daehyun should take responsibility for his actions,” Mr. Jung glared, his words cutting the air like a knife. “In two weeks we will have a vote pertaining to Daehyun’s dismissal. Hopefully by that time, this issue is resolved.” The directors nodded at each other in agreement, knowing full well that even if they were against it, their words would fall on deaf ears. Deaf, but powerful.

“Do you have any qualms with that, brother?” Woojin leaned in and resting his chin on the top of his hands. 

“No,” Daehyun glared, immediately standing up from his chair. “You are all adults. And I am hoping educated ones….well maybe except for one fellow,” Daehyun eyeing Woojin, slightly pleased seeing the agitation on the other’s usually arrogant face. “And I hope you will make the right decision. And whether you believe me or not that this company is my life’s works and I would never do anything to tarnish it, is up to you.”

“You’ve already tarnished it.” Mr. Jung glared at Daehyun.

“I see. Then it looks like I’ve lived up to your expectations, Father.” Daehyun returned his father’s glare with equal disgust and hate. He quickly bowed, but an obvious scowl was painted on his face as he stomped out of the room. Not even looking back.  
”Holy shi-” Youngjae toppled over as the door to the conference room opened abruptly, revealing a fuming Daehyun. 

“Youngjae?!” Daehyun looked down at the younger confused, seeing as Youngjae was on his butt and rubbing the back of his head. “What are you-” Daehyun stopped mid-sentence upon hearing the voices of the other board members. The voices getting louder as they approached the door. “Come with me.” Daehyun practically growled, grabbing Youngjae by the arm.

“O-ow! Daehyun that f**kin hurts!” Youngjae hissed as Daehyun dragged his ass all the way out onto the patio. 

“What were you doing there?” Youngjae flinched at the sudden harshness of Daehyun’s words. He had never heard that coldness and viciousness directed at him. It was foreign to him and he never wanted to hear it again. Daehyun must have noticed the boy’s sudden fear since his expression soften, his voice gentler. “I’m sorry…” Daehyun looked away, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He placed the cancer stick between his lips and lit it.

“You smoke?” Youngjae cautiously looked at the other, knowing the intense tension he had been put through. 

“I quit a while ago…” Daehyun still refused to look Youngjae in the eye as he puffed out a cloud of smoke. He wasn’t mad at the younger persay. He was mad at the world. Mad that he allowed Woojin to manipulate him so easily. Mad that he tried so hard to live up to his father’s expectations when his father never had any for him. Mad that he was so affected by Youngjae. Mad that he f**kin fell in love. 

“But then why are you-”

“How much did you hear?” Youngjae mummed at the return of Daehyun’s cold voice. This is what he had feared. This is what he wanted to prevent. The coldness and distance that made him feel as if he was buried neck deep in the pits of Antarctica. 

“Enough…” Youngjae mumbled, knowing that eavesdropping was wrong, but not entirely regretful that he did it. 

“I see...” Daehyun took another drag of his cigarette, his brows furrowed tightly together. God, this was the last thing he wanted Youngjae to see. For anyone to see. To see him trapped. Cornered. Weak. He felt disgusted with himself. 

“They won’t dismiss you.” Daehyun’s eyes went wide for a moment before quickly looking at Youngjae. Sheer determination was in the boy’s beautiful doe, brown eyes. Eyes that were staring Daehyun down. Breaking down to the very core. But there was no hate, no anger, no judgement. Just care, just concern, just affection. 

“H-how do you know…” Daehyun’s voice broke, feeling as if the strength he built was falling apart. Just by Youngjae’s simple words. Simple presence.

“Cause you’re Jung Daehyun,” Youngjae smiled, seeing Daehyun’s harsh facade slip away reassured the boy that Daehyun didn’t hate him. That there was nothing for Youngjae to be afraid of. He just had to keep pushing. Keep showing Daehyun that he was not alone and then maybe, just maybe the Daehyun he knew would return. “And like hell you’ll go down without a fight.” Youngjae reached out and gently removed the cigarette from Daehyun’s mouth and tossing the cancer stick in a nearby ashtray.

“Youngjae…” Daehyun’s eyes softened, his heart melting at Youngjae’s words. He remembered why he fell for the boy. Why it was so hard to move on from him. Why he could no longer go back to the old Daehyun. 

“Well I didn’t expect to see you here, Mr. Yoo.” Daehyun’s harsh, rigid demeanor returned as Woojin strode onto the patio, casually resting his hands in his pockets. 

“I can be anywhere I want you f**k-”

“Youngjae leave.” Daehyun ordered, boring holes into Woojin.

“I am not leaving you here with this-”

“Youngjae. Leave.” Daehyun snarled, his eyes glued onto Woojin, not noticing the slight flinch Youngjae had. Youngjae hesitantly looked at the both of them before sending an obvious harsh glare at Woojin. The f**ker just brought Daehyun back to his cold demeanor that Youngjae was trying oh-so-hard to break. 

“Hmph, you’re making your weakness soooo obvious,” Woojin chuckled, striding towards Daehyun. “I wonder how you’ll protect him again when another incident occurs.”

“You damn f**ker!” Daehyun grabbed Woojin by the collar, snarling at him like a mad wolf. But Woojin didn’t care. In fact, seeing the usually calm arrogant Daehyun broken down to a primitive violent state was entertaining to Woojin. “What the hell is your problem!? You and your bitch of a mother basically have my father bent over for you guys. What the f**k more do you want.”

“What I want?” For the first time that Daehyun had ever known Woojin he saw the man’s expression turn dark. Vicious even. A contrast to his usually smug and calculating demeanor. “What I want is to see you suffer,” Woojin snarled, pushing Daehyun away. “I want you to suffer just like I did.”

“Suffer? What the f**kin shit are you talking about. Father dearest always ran to you and your bitch mother’s side every chance he could get.” Daehyun growled, wanting to sock Woojin in the face, but held himself back on the account that they were still at the company. 

“You’ll never understand,” Woojin glared, now reaching out and grabbing Daehyun by the collar. “You’ll never understand what it feels like to never be acknowledge. To not even exist. To forever live in the shadows, never being allowed to even claim that I am our father’s child. To always be the second best bastard to the true son. The true heir to the Jung family,” Woojin released Daehyun, breaking out into maniacal laughter. “But you’ll find out exactly how that feels soon enough.”

* * *

  
Daehyun let out a small groan as he peeled himself off the couch. His back making unpleasant pops as his spine readjusted itself. He reeeaaallllyyy missed his bed, his comfy pillows, his squishable chipmunk plush. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck at the office for the past weeks and with the upcoming meeting for dismissal encroaching he had a lot to do and very little time. His drowsy senses were awaken by the sweet scent of hot coffee and some sort of breakfast treat. A danish? A croissant? At the moment he didn’t care because he was hungry and was about to gnaw off his own leg. 

“Morning sunshine,” Yongguk chuckled as Jongup placed the cup of coffee on Daehyun’s desk. “Thought I’d bring you something to cheer you up.” Yongguk handed the box of goodies to Daehyun. 

“Thanks, I honestly need all the cheering up I can get,” Daehyun sighed and bit into a blueberry danish. “And more of these danishes. Definitely more of these.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Yongguk smiled, sitting besides Daehyun. “But I didn’t come here just to bring danishes.”

“Woah, woah, Yongguk. I love you, but as a brother. Like how the way I love Jongup and you’ve already got Himchan so-”

“Is now really the time to be joking, idiot.” Jongup and Yongguk said in unison as they smacked Daehyun lightly on the back of the head. 

“With all hell breaking loose, I thought it would be a nice way to break the tension,”  Daehyun smiled slightly before taking another bite of the danish. “So what do you have for me?”

“This,” Yongguk handed over an envelope from his back pocket. “The results of the info you wanted.”

Daehyun quickly grabbed the envelope from his friend’s grasp, prying the letter open. Daehyun got up from the couch, pacing back and forth as he read the results meticulously. His suspicions were right. There was some foul play at hand since there was no way Youngjae would knowingly sign something that would cost both him and Daehyun their careers. 

“Is it what we thought it was?” Jongup raised a brow, sipping on his own cup of coffee. 

“Yeah, it is a forgery. The signature is Youngjae’s but the lack of indentations show that his signature was somehow printed on this document.” Daehyun had no clue how Woojin was able to do this, but he wouldn’t put it past his brother to use illegal means to do so.

“So the culprit had to come into this building to get this signature from Youngjae…” Jongup concluded, Daehyun replying with a slight nod of affirmation as he leaned against his desk.

“Let’s go review the security footage and see what we have. Youngjae dated the document so at least we know which day this bastard came.” Daehyun placed the paper down on his desk. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Yongguk smiled, glad that some progress was being made in clearing both Daehyun’s and Youngjae’s name.

“Going to meet Channie~” Daehyun teased, causing the elder to flick him on the forehead.

“Let’s see who’s teasing when you go googly eyes on Youngjae.” Daehyun’s cheeks heated as he gripped the spot Yongguk flicked, a small pout on his lips.

“Touche, hyung…”

* * *

“Gukkie!” Himchan cheered wrapping his arms around Yongguk. Both Youngjae and Zelo responded with unison gags. Himchan sneered at the both of them. “What is a big shot CEO like you doing here?”

“Just wanted to see how Daehyun was doing.”  Yongguk grinned and placed a chaste kiss on Himchan’s forehead. 

“Oh I see. You came here to see Daehyun. Not me. I see where your priorities are.” Himchan mocked scoffed in offense, turning his back on Yongguk.

“Awww, Channie, are you being pouty?” Yongguk giggled, knowing full well that Himchan was just playing.

“No,” Himchan turned around and grinned. “I am a devilishly handsome educated young man that wouldn’t get mad over such petty things.”

“You sure about that?” Zelo and Youngjae snickered, earning each a smack on the head from a sneering Himchan.

“Anyways, how is he?” Himchan returned his attention back to Yongguk, obvious concern in his eyes for Daehyun. At Himchan’s question, Youngjae immediately fell silent. He wanted to hear about this as much as Himchan. Heck, even more than Himchan.

“Better. He finally got something besides coffee in his stomach.” Yongguk smiled forlornly knowing that his good friend probably hasn’t had a proper meal in months.

“Jung Daehyun. The Jung Daehyun has not eaten? Oh God, he’s farther gone than I thought.” Himchan placed his forehead in his hand and shook his head in dismay.

Youngjae chewed on his nails, remembering the last time he saw Daehyun. The young man had gotten so thin, so pale. His eyebags had eyebags and the continue grimace on his face indicated he was in some sort of physical discomfort. Youngjae rarely saw Daehyun leave his office, only Jongup running back in forth. Sometimes with a cup of coffee in his hands another time with paperwork. Zelo even told him that Jongup had asked Zelo if he knew any simple quick healthy smoothies or protein shakes. Apparently that was the only way Daehyun was getting some sort of nutrients now a days. 

Youngjae furrowed his brows in frustration, furious that Daehyun was not taking care of himself properly. Yes, the company was important. Youngjae wholeheartedly understood that. At the same notion, Daehyun can always build a new company. He cannot build another Daehyun. Youngjae got up from his seat to everyone’s surprise. All eyes trained on him slightly confused.

“What’s got your boxers in a twist?” Himchan raised a brow.

“I’m just going to get lunch…” All three boys looked at each other with slightly confused expressions, seeing that it was a bit too early to be eating lunch.

“Be sure to get a vanilla latte.” Zelo chirped, smiling brightly at his hyung. Himchan and Yongguk grinned as well understanding exactly who this lunch was for.

“Also the beef kalbi sandwiches they have in the cafeteria are delicious.” Himchan smile spread as he noticed Youngjae looking at them a bit confused, but still mentally jotting down their words.

“Oh and don’t forget to finish off with cheesecake.” Yongguk grinned.

A small blush creeped on Youngjae’s cheeks once he realized what they were up to. He wordlessly mouthed a thank you as he left the lab. He was going to make Daehyun eat. Even if he had to shove the food into the those beautiful plump, kiss-he was digressing.

Yongguk, Himchan, and Zelo released the small bubble of laughter that they held during Youngjae’s presence, fearing that they would anger the chipmunk. The three young men giving each other a well-deserved high five for being excellent friends.

* * *

  
”Hello?” Youngjae peaked his head into Daehyun’s office. Nope, nada. Not a single person. Youngjae opened the door wider, allowing him to enter the premise. It wasn’t as if he had never been in Daehyun’s office before. He had been here plenty of times when him and Daehyun happened to overwork and the latter refusing to let Youngjae leave without him. The CEO even took his cellphone once and hid it in one of his many drawers. But those times were always with Daehyun. Now that he was alone in Daehyun’s office he felt as if he was doing something wrong. Violating his privacy.

Youngjae eyed the disheveled office, particularly noting the crumpled jacket and pillow at one end. Youngjae assumed that it was the pillow and blanket Daehyun was using during his nightly work. Youngjae placed the brown bag that held Daehyun’s lunch on the coffee table and folded the jacket, placing it neatly on the couch. He picked up some papers that had fallen from his desk and straightened them out. He neatly laid them down, only to notice a document. A document with his signature to be exact.

 Youngjae picked up the paper, raking over it’s contents. He didn’t remember signing this. And why would he ever sign such a thing.  He had a Phd in organic chemistry he knew how vital pure, clean reagents were in any experiment, let alone one involving humans. He felt so confused, wondering how in God’s name did he sign such a document. But there it was, staring right up at Youngjae. His sin. He clenched the document, feelings of fury and anger building up in his chest.

“Tell them to put the rest of the video on a digital file and I’ll watch them-Youngjae?!” Daehyun jumped slightly seeing Youngjae in his office.

“Why didn’t you tell me…” Youngjae snarled at Daehyun, causing the latter to scrunch his face in confusion. Until he noticed the document in the younger’s hand.

“Youngja-”

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Now Youngjae was shouting. Pissed. Pissed at himself. At his own stupidity. That he was the cause of all the suffering. Cause of all of Daehyun’s suffering. That he was the damn damsel in distress that needed saving. “Did you think I couldn’t handle this!? That I’m that helpless that I couldn’t own up to this!?” Youngjae threw the paper at Daehyun, him not even bothering to dodge. “How long did you think you could handle this!? Huh!? The FBI is on your ass! You might go to f**kin jail!” Youngjae knew he should stop. Keep his dumbass mouth shut. But all the self-hatred, self-loathing he felt was pouring over.

“Young-” Daehyun couldn’t even manage to get a word in before Youngjae stomped out of the room. 

“Do you want to go after him?” Jongup picked up the paper from the floor. Mad and frustrated at Youngjae for yelling at Daehyun like that. Daehyun had gone all through this hell for Youngjae. Had to face public condemnation and humiliation for Youngjae. Had all his actions and works questioned for Youngjae. And Youngjae had promised him he wouldn’t hurt Daehyun.

“No…” Daehyun slumped down on the couch, grabbing the bottle of advil and downing a few pills dry. “I have a few more meetings and press conferences. Then I have to-”

“Daehyun…” Daehyun looked up at Jongup forlornly, gently grabbing the younger to sit next to him.

“Just let me nap here for a bit…” Daehyun rested his head on Jongup’s shoulder, snuggling into the familiar scent, closing his eyes to get a semblance of peace and rest as the younger gently pet his head.

* * *

  
”Youngjae! Come on, Youngjae! You can’t hide in your apartment all day!” Himchan banged on the door, but Youngjae ignored the pounding, snuggling in his blanket cocoon of sorrow.

“I can and I will!” Youngjae hissed, squishing himself further in his dinky couch. 

“Youngjae, don’t be mad at Daehyun. He was only trying to help!” Yongguk knocked as well, but less psychotically than Himchan. 

“You guys were in on it too!?” Youngjae growled. “Now I’m definitely not leaving, you traitors!”

“Uhg, what are we gonna do with that stubborn boy…” Himchan sighed, rubbing his forehead. “He’s been holed up in there for 4 days. And where is f**king Daehyun when we need him!”

“He’s been busy taking care of the directors of the board. The meeting is in less than a week.” Yongguk sighed as well, not knowing what to do. A part of him felt like Jongup and was mad at the younger for treating Daehyun like this, the other part understood the shock and frustration Youngjae was going through.

“Now it’s time to use the big guns. Maknae I choose you!” Himchan pushed Zelo forward. The younger gently knocking on the door.

“Hyung?” Zelo’s voice was calmer and softer than the older two.

“You know Jongup wouldn’t be happy to see you here. He’s probably really mad at me right now…” Youngjae pulled on the blankets tighter, knowing that it was his own fault. Jongup had every right to be mad at Youngjae.

“Well you know the phrase, dicks before…” Everyone stayed silent, waiting to see how the younger would manage this one. “...suckable dicks?” Everyone bursted out into laughter at Zelo’s ridiculousness. Youngjae silently thanking the younger for the much needed smile. 

“Thanks for checking on me guys…” Youngjae’s voice was soft, almost inaudible to the others. He got up from his spot on the couch, shuffling over to the front door and opening it slightly. “I just need more time….I promise I’ll be back to normal,” Youngjae softly smiled at them. “Now begone peasants.” He chuckled as Himchan ruffled his hair, Yongguk giving him a slight nudge on the cheek, and Zelo hugging the portion of Youngjae that was within his reach. 

He let out a small sigh and wave good-bye as the three left down the hall. He closed the door, shuffling back to the spot on the couch. He turned on the TV hoping he would find a distraction to all this chaos. Instead he got that chaos shoved right down his throat. All the trash about Daehyun endangering the public, how he should be put in prison, removed from Jung Corp., how they were counting down to his dismissal. The pit of Youngjae’s stomach felt heavy again and he wanted nothing more to throw up. He watched as Daehyun suffered for Youngjae’s mistake. 

“Trash,” Youngjae grumbled, throwing the remote at the TV. He was about to bury himself in the blanket again when he heard another knocking. He stomped over towards the door, opening it again. “I told you to begone pea-”

“Hi…” Youngjae froze at the sight of the person in front of him. There was Daehyun standing before him in his dingy ass apartment hallway.

“How did you-”

“Himchan gave me the address…” Youngjae made note to strangle his hyung later. 

“Why are you here…” Youngjae turned away, knowing that if he looked into Daehyun’s pleading eyes he would cave. He was still too mad at himself to deal with Daehyun without upchucking at his own self-disgust. 

“Can’t we talk?” Daehyun wanted to reach out and pull the younger into a hug. Youngjae’s puffy eyes, his dark panda circles, he looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep.

“No we can’t. Now go tell Jongup to take you back.” Youngjae tried to keep his voice strong, but the obvious hurt in Daehyun’s eyes made him falter.

“Jongup’s back at the company. I came here by bus.” Youngjae couldn’t help but let his eyes go wide as he faced the other.

“You took the what!?” Youngjae’s mouth was agape.

“I’m rich, not a complete dumbass.” Daehyun smiled slightly at Youngjae’s expression. Youngjae quickly turned away, knowing how that smile affected him. It was as if his smile was electromagnetic waves shooting his bright red cheeks to the next energy level.

“Well glad to hear that…” Youngjae grumbled, crossing his arms. “Now you can take the bus home.”

“Chipmunk…”

“Oh no, don’t you dare chipmunk me!” Youngjae snarled. “You’re the one who said we couldn’t be friends! You’re the one who said we should just keep things professional!” 

Youngjae could feel hot, angry tears form in his eyes. He hated this. He didn’t want to feel this dependent on anyone again, to feel small ever again. To feel worthless ever again. And here he was feeling all those emotions. But it wasn’t Daehyun that was making him feel this way. It was himself. Himself that was making him feel like shit and beating him to the core. 

“So why did you tell them that you told me to sign that!? Why did you take the blame!?” Youngjae angrily rubbed his eyes, refusing to let the tears fall. Daehyun reached out trying to cup the boy’s cheek. “Don’t touch me!” Youngjae swatted Daehyun’s hand away. “Is this some kind of revenge!? You making me feel guilty for rejecting you!?”

“Youngjae, you know that’s not-”

“Leave!” Daehyun didn’t budge. “I said leave!” Youngjae’s voice was beginning to sound desperate. Almost pleading the older. “Fine, do what you want, but that doesn’t mean I have to see your face.” Youngjae slammed the door, slumping down against it. 

He growled at his own weak state as he rubbed away the threatening tears. He was revolted by himself. He had no right to yell at Daehyun the way he did. He had no right to push Daehyun away, but he did. And he prayed it was enough for Daehyun to revoke his statement and reveal the truth. Youngjae looked up to see the dark clouds forming out of his window, droplets of water hitting against the glass. Great, it was raining...how kdramaesque. Youngjae rolled his eyes, resting his chin behind his arms as he hugged his knees close. Rain...Youngjae’s mind began to wander a bit. Daehyun had come here by bus and the bus only arrives every 15 minutes. Daehyun couldn’t have gone outside could he? Youngjae opened his front door just a crack to see if anyone was still there. No one. Youngjae closed his eyes shut, squeezed them so hard that it hurt. He had just basically ended everything with Daehyun. Broke whatever ties the two of them once had. Did he have the right to go out and give him an umbrella? Oh f**k it. He’ll just quickly throw it at the back of Daehyun’s head then run in the opposite direction like his ass was on fire. 

Youngjae went to his coat closet, pulling out a small duck yellow umbrella. Closing the door quietly, letting out a determined sigh before turning around to head- “Holy shit!” Youngjae threw the umbrella in the air, dumbfounded at the presence of Daehyun in his living room, sopping wet. The window wide open. 

“What? Do you think this was some K-drama and I would depressingly walk in the rain, hoping you would chase after me?” Daehyun smirked, breathing heavily. “F**k that.”

“How did ya-I’m f**king calling the police.” Youngjae spazzed, grabbing his cell only to have his actions impeded by Daehyun gripping his wrist. 

“Fire escape. And you need to lock your windows.” Daehyun grinned slightly.

“I wouldn’t need to lock them if I didn’t have to deal with perverts like you!” Youngjae hissed, writhing his arm out of Daehyun’s grasp. Daehyun’s breath becoming more ragged, his body more heavy. 

“I said I wanted to talk Youngjae. I will not let us end lik-” Daehyun leaned onto Youngjae, his body finally giving out. 

“Hey! Hey!” Youngjae began to panic, Daehyun suddenly becoming dead weight. “Hey, playing dead won’t make me forgive you.” Youngjae shook Daehyun gently. When he didn’t respond, Youngjae paled, quickly putting Daehyun on the couch. Youngjae examined Daehyun briefly. 

Daehyun breath was short and ragged, his chest rising and falling rapidly, sweat beading down his forehead. Youngjae placed the back of his head on the elder’s forehead, cringing at the sudden heat. Daehyun’s fever was insane. Youngjae frowned, mad that Daehyun had allowed himself to get like this. Mad that he only simply added onto Daehyun’s stress. Youngjae ran into his kitchen, grabbing a dry towel and soaking a clean rag in cold water. He quickly dried off Daehyun as best as he could before he began to pat Daehyun’s forehead with the cold rag. Youngjae could only frowned sadly, not enjoying seeing Daehyun in pain. Not enjoying seeing the man he fell in love with in such agony. And for what? For who? For him. And that’s what made Youngjae sick. He didn’t want to be a burden to Daehyun. To anyone. But it seemed that that was the only thing he was good that. His family thought so. His ex boyfriend thought so. Even he started to think so.

 “What do I do…” Youngjae gently caressed Daehyun’s cheek, before running his fingers through Daehyun’s soft dark brown hair that was matted against his forehead due to the sweat and rain. 

BRIIIIING!

Youngjae jumped at the sound of the sudden ring, pulling him out of his thoughts. He glanced down at his phone and saw that it was blank. He looked over at Daehyun, noticing his pocket vibrating. Youngjae reached for the phone, seeing who the caller was and taking a deep breath. This was going to be difficult. “Hello?”

“Daehyun! Where are you? You said you were going to be out a bit and-”

“Hi Jongup…” The line went silent. Unbearably silent for Youngjae. He was about to open his mouth to say another word, but the younger beat him to it. 

“Hi Mr. Yoo...Daehyun with you?” Youngjae let out a held breath, relieved that he heard no malice in the younger’s voice. 

“H-He passed out. He has a high fever…” The line went silent again. Only hearing annoyed grumbles before an exasperated sigh. 

“That idiot...I told him he needs to rest. He’s been overworking himself…He’s been overworking himself for you…” Youngjae took a large gulp. “Mr. Yoo...I know you don’t believe that Daehyun loves you, but he does.”

“But-”

“Please let me finish, hyung,” Jongup took a deep breath. “You were mad at him taking the blame for you. He only did that because he only wanted to protect your work and reputation. He knew that if the public or the committee found out you were the one that signed that paper you would lose everything. Your status, reputation, you’d also be in jail. Daehyun couldn’t let you do that…” Jongup let out a small chuckle. “The idiot has been running his body to the ground just trying to find who did this so he beat his ass for putting you in this mess. I want to be so mad at you right now for making him go through this. Making him go through his own hell even though you don’t love him. But I can’t. I can’t get mad at you because I know you care about Daehyun,” Youngjae’s heart clench, remembering the toxic words he just spewed at Daehyun not long before. “I’ve never seen Daehyun so lively and happy till he met you. He loves you. I don’t know how many times he and I have to say it to make you believe, but he loves you. So much he’s willing to risk everything. He wants to protect you, and there is nothing wrong with trying to protect the one you love even if they don’t love you back.” 

Youngjae stayed silent, soaking the lecture he was given. “Thank you…” Youngjae only murmured, before glancing over at Daehyun, a small smile gracing Youngjae’s face. “And...I’m sorry. For breaking my promise.”

“Me too. For being mad at you,” Youngjae could swear that the younger was an angel under that manly, bulky exterior. “And hyung, can you promise me one thing?”

“Anything.” Youngjae could almost see the sweet guard dog’s smile. 

“Promise you’ll never stop caring about Daehyun.” Youngjae gently grabbed Daehyun’s hand, rubbing small circles. 

“I promise.” Youngjae smiled, kissing the top of Daehyun’s hand. 

* * *

_“Momma! Momma!” Little Daehyun cried out, teddy bear in hand as he roamed the halls of his cold empty house. “Momma! Papa!” Nothing. Daehyun was crying to no one. His voice was hoarse, his breath ragged, and his temperature was through the roof. He didn’t care though, all he wanted was a soothing hug from his mother and father._

_Daehyun continued to wander, his little feet dragging his heavy body across the cold marble tile of the hallway. His eyes were full of salty tears due to the fear of his missing parents and the pain in his body. He wandered aimless, wondering where his father might be. Where his mother was. He had been in pain all week, but he had tried his best to not show it. Still getting all A’s, still taking advanced classes, and getting awards. The more good things he did the more his mom and dad would smile. The more they would hug him. The more they would love him. Right?_

_“Momma?” Daehyun peaked through a dimly lit room, seeing his mother on the phone. Her silky dark brown hair resting over one shoulder. A phone glued to her ear._

  
_“What do you mean you aren’t coming home tonight?” His mother whined, her hands trembling as she gripped the phone tightly._

_“B-but I miss you. I want to see you,” Her entire body was trembling. “I’m your wife. Can’t I want to spend time with my husband!?” Her tone was getting louder, her voice more vicious. “You’re cheating on me aren’t you! You’re having an affair!!” She screamed hysterically into the phone, shouting out profanities. “You heartless pig! I gave you everything!” She threw her phone against the wall, the small device making a loud crack as it fell to the floor._

_“Mommy?” Daehyun cautiously entered the room, teddy clutched tightly._

_“It’s all your fault!” She hissed at Daehyun, glaring at the small boy with such hatred that it could bore holes into the small child. “You’re not winning enough awards! You’re not doing good enough in school! That’s why your father is never home! That’s why your father doesn’t love me! Love us!” She raised her hand about to swing it down at the small boy._

_“Mrs. Jung!” Secretary Moon quickly grabbed little Daehyun, moving him away from Mrs. Jung’s wrath. Daehyun’s mother’s eyes went wide for a moment, as if sudden realization broke in. Her wrath and anger quickly shifted to hysterical crying, burying her face into her hands._

_“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. My baby. How could I have tried to hit my baby…” She wailed, burying her face further into her hands. “How could I do that...that’s why he doesn’t love me. Why can’t he love me? I love him so much…” She looked up at Secretary Moon with such pleading eyes the other man had no words to say._

_“I know, Mrs. Jung.” He gently patted her on the shoulder. Daehyun watching his mother in slight fear._

_“My baby…” Daehyun’s mother reached out towards him, but the young boy flinched slightly in fear that she may attempt to hit him again. “My baby, I’m so sorry…” She broke out into more tears._

_“Mrs. Jung, why don’t you take your medicine and go to bed. It’s getting quite late,” Secretary Moon placed Daehyun down. “Jongup!” Little Jongup waddled into the room, stuffed pikachu in hand. “Can you please take Daehyun back to his room?” Jongup nodded and smiled brightly, taking his hyung’s hand._

_The two children waddled back to Daehyun’s room. The elder of the boys feeling hot tears pour down his cheeks again. “Does momma hate me?” Daehyun whimpered, squeezing Jongup’s hand._

_“Nu-uh, all mommies love their kids.” Jongup smiled at Daehyun, nodding his head with resolution._

_“Then why does my mommy get angry when she see’s me,” Daehyun sniffed, rubbing the snot that ran down his nose with his sleeve. “And then she starts crying.”_

_“Daddy said that mommies get this thing called stressed. And when they get this big bad stress they become all sorts of crazy.” The boys managed to get to Daehyun’s room, the two boys crawling up to the top of the giant cushiony bed._

_“S-so if I make the bad stress thing go away, my mommy will be okay again?” Jongup was now wiping the tears of the elder with his sleeve._

_“Mhm,” Jongup nodded. “You’re really strong and cool, hyung, so you’ll make that stress thing go away like poof!” Jongup did a grand gesture, causing both boys to giggle._

_“Jongup,” Secretary Moon entered Daehyun’s room, a glass of warm chocolate milk and a small cup of medicine for him. “It’s time for Daehyun to go to bed.”_

_“Awwww, can’t I stay? We can have a sleepover!” Jongup pouted, hugging Daehyun tightly._

_Secretary Moon’s eyes softened. “That’s a great idea, Gup, but Daehyun isn’t feeling too well. He needs some rest,” Jongup pouted, but complied since he noticed how exhausted Daehyun looked, and how ragged the boy’s breath was. “Here Daehyun, this will help make the pain go away,” Secretary Moon sat on the bed, assisting the young boy as Jongup crawled onto his lap. Daehyun swallowed the bitter viscous medicine begrudgingly, before washing the taste away with chocolate milk. “Good night Daehyun.”_

_“Good night, Mr. Moon. Good night, Guppie.” Daehyun waved, tucking himself into bed._

_“Night Daehyun!” Jongup waved eagerly, a grin on the boy’s face._

_Daehyun closed his eyes, attempting to allow sleep to take him over. It did. But only for a few short moments. His body was feeling hot again, his throat scratchy every time he swallowed. His muscles were sore and his breath was so warm, so hot he felt like he was burning on the inside. It was too hot for him to wear his blanket, but the moment he took it off he was cold again. The little boy wriggled around, tears filling his eyes again as he was whimpering in pain. He wanted anyone. He wanted his mom. He wanted his dad. He wanted Mr. Moon. He wanted Guppie. He wanted someone to just hold him and comfort him, tell him he was going to be okay. But there was no one. No one but complete and utter darkness._

_During Daehyun’s internal struggle, he heard the door of his bedroom slightly open. He opened his eyes slightly to discern who the figure was, but he couldn’t tell. It was too dark and his eyes were burning and filled with too much tears. The figure approached the bedside, making an indent as it sat down on the bed. Daehyun furrowed his eyebrows, squinting very hard to see who this person might be. The figure spoke no words as it reached out, gently petting Daehyun’s head. The action alone seemed to have soothed Daehyun. He quit squirming and his breathing had started to go at a steady rate._

_“I’m sorry…” The figure murmured. “I’m sorry, my baby….”_

_“Mommy?” Daehyun called out. Suddenly the figure’s touch disappeared, it’s outline slowly fading away into the darkness. “Momma!? Momma!!”_

* * *

“Holy shit!” Youngjae jumped back as Daehyun suddenly sprung up from the bed, cold sweat dripping from his body and his eyes were in a frenzy. “You are going to give me heart attack someday…” The younger clutched his chest as he placed the small bowl of chicken soup on the nightstand. 

“Youngjae?” Daehyun looked at Youngjae dumbfounded, disoriented from passing out. 

“Your fever has gone down.” Youngjae sat beside Daehyun, placing the back of his hand on the elder’s forehead. 

“I passed out.” Daehyun looked up at Youngjae, his memories starting to piece themselves together. 

“Bingo. And I, being the gracious kind Youngjae that I am, dragged your ass back to my bed instead of leaving you on my couch. And I changed your clothes, just cause I’m a saint.” Daehyun eyed Youngjae curiously as the younger reached out for the soup, blowing on it so Daehyun wasn’t going to burn his tongue. Daehyun didn’t know if he was still in lala land or this was heaven on earth. But he and Youngjae were talking. Talking like they used to be. 

“Youngjae about before-”

“Hush up and eat the soup. I worked hard to make it.” Youngjae extended the spoon out to Daehyun, the older looking at it a bit skeptically before eating the soup. 

“It taste like water and salt…” Daehyun noted. Youngjae’s face scrunched together. He thought that he finally made this dish right. Or at least decent.

“Fine, if you don’t want my soup then-” Daehyun quickly grabbed Youngjae before the younger could get up and dump the soup in the sink. 

“It’s fine. I like it.” Daehyun smiled, opening his mouth wide so that Youngjae could feed him more soup. 

Youngjae snorted, but complied and fed him more soup. “You’re sick not handicapped.”

“I’m the patient so you have to be nice to me.” Daehyun smirked, enjoying the perks of being ill. Beside the pain, uncomfortableness, feeling like a piece of shit that’s been ran over by a herd of smelly goats. 

“I don’t have to be nice to anyone. Didn’t you know it’s a free country.” Youngjae stuck out his tongue. The two boys went into a small bubble of laughter. Until Daehyun began coughing up his lung. Youngjae quickly placed the bowl of salt water down and soothing rubbing Daehyun’s back. Once the coughing fit was done, the awkward silence between the two eased in. 

“So can we talk now?” Daehyun looked up at Youngjae, a look of a kicked rabbit all over his face.

“No,” Daehyun’s expression immediately became a pout. With a slight irk of irritation since Youngjae was smiling. “Jongup already gave me an earful,” Youngjae chuckled, leaning back on the bed a bit, admiring his ceiling. “Thank you...for saving my sorry ass. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“I’m sorry for saving your sorry ass without your sorry ass’s permission.” Daehyun smiled slightly. Youngjae scoffed, punching Daehyun lightly on the arm. 

“I was just mad at myself…” Youngjae smiled forlornly, playing with his thumbs a bit. 

“Why? It wasn’t your fault. You must have known that Woojin probably did something.” Daehyun adjusted himself so that he could get a better look on Youngjae’s face. The boy was smiling, but it was sad. Tired. 

“I know. I know that. But…” Youngjae let out a sigh, turning so that he was now facing Daehyun. “I hate that I was used to hurt you. I hate that because of my carelessness you’re getting the brunt of the pain. I hate that I’m the cause of your suffering.”

Daehyun smiled, reaching out to attempt to caress the boy’s cheek. But he was hesitant. Was this action okay? Would Youngjae hate him more? He used to have sex with people with no hesitation, but now he can’t even touch Youngjae’s cheek. He was about to retract his hand when Youngjae willing pushed himself forward so that his soft, squishy cheek was resting in Daehyun’s palm. Daehyun’s eyes went wide for a moment at the sudden affection, but he didn’t question it. Rather he reveled in it, his smile spreading. He had only dreamed that the two of them could be as they used to. Laughing, joking, being themselves. Instead of the hollow empty shell that they both were these past weeks. 

“I’m a big boy. I can handle all this shit,” Daehyun chuckled, placing his hand on Youngjae’s other cheek and squishing the two cheeks together. “I’m Jung f**kin Daehyun. Remember?”

Youngjae smiled, despite his cheeks being squished. He would usually throw a fit when this happened since he didn’t enjoy people playing with his face. But for Daehyun, he would make an exception. “I know. Your ego kinda shoves that info in my face everyday,” Youngjae giggled. “I just...don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“Why? You’ve wounded my heart plenty with your words, chipmunk.” Daehyun raised a brow as Youngjae gently removed Daehyun’s hands from his face. Daehyun was now staring at a Youngjae. A beautiful, sassy, cute, doe eyed Youngjae. One that was staring at him with such eyes of endearment that Daehyun felt as if he was melting. 

“That’s my special privilege,” Youngjae chuckled, balling his hands into fist, readying for the long-due leap of faith. A leap that Daehyun deserved despite all of Youngjae’s denial. “And because I love you.”

 Now Daehyun was stunned. Absolutely frozen. He must be dreaming right? Or was he deaf? He must have misheard? Yeah that’s right. He must be going insane. Great, now how was he suppose to convince people he could run the company properly. The blush and fidgeting of Youngjae told him otherwise. It told him that this was real. That Youngjae was real. That Youngjae’s words were real. That his feelings were real. That everything that Daehyun had hoped for was coming into fruition. 

“Say something…” Youngjae began to pout, not liking the sudden silence. He swore to Jesus that if Daehyun suddenly broke out in laughter saying that it was a joke, he would bury him alive in cheesecake and throw him in the damn Han River.

Daehyun didn’t say a word, instead he leaned in and crashed his lips against Youngjae’s. The younger jumped at the sudden contact, but of course didn’t reject it. The kiss was brief and so chaste. Something out a Daehyun’s style. It was the mere pressing of lips, but to the both of them it was like a cherry on top of a sundae. Daehyun’s lips were soft and pillowy against Youngjae’s. The younger fangirling on how perfect they were. How well they felt against his lips. How soft they were. And Daehyun? The boy was doing flips inside his head. Finally he could have his favorite sausage lips all to himself. And he was now sober to enjoy them. His lips against Youngjae’s, it seemed to just click. That it was just something natural. Nothing forced, no unneeded lust. Just affection.  

The two separated from the brief kiss, a grin on their faces. “Gosh dang it, Daehyun, you’re gonna get me sick.”

“Nu-uh, didn’t you hear? Science says passing sicknesses helps ease the pain.” Daehyun grinned as Youngjae rolled his eyes. 

“Pfft, you know what kind of science that is? Bullshit science.” Youngjae chuckled, feeling Daehyun pull him closer. Now that the chipmunk was all is he wanted to relish in the other’s company. 

“Bullshit or not. I believe it,” Daehyun nodded his head in confidence. “Soooooo.”

“Sooooo?” Youngjae quirked a brow.

“Let’s keep kissing till I feel better.” Daehyun grinned brightly.

“You idiot.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, flicking Daehyun’s forehead. The older pouting in return. 

“Hey, I thought you loved me!” Daehyun whined, making a kissing face to make Youngjae comply. 

“I do love you,” Youngjae pecked Daehyun on the nose. “But I’m not getting sick for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, critiques, and questions are really appreciated!
> 
> Well this is the last chapter guys....hahah jk jk! I'm pretty sure y'all would kill me! But the title probably fooled ya didn't it haha. It is definitely an end to a friendship and a start to a beautiful relationship. But my goodness a lot of stuff went down in this chapter. Soooooo many cute Daeup moments like even though they aint the main couple they cute as hell! Oh and a part of Daehyun's past has been revealed! Dun dun duuuuuun! And let's not forget, ahem...
> 
> THE CONFESSION! Daejae have now 100% officially became a couple heehee (took long enough right?) And going through all the angst and pain was worth it right? haha let me know what you think XD  


End file.
